


Отражённые желания

by HelenRad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Что может излечить от страха преждевременной старости? Конечно же, Арка Смерти!





	Отражённые желания

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Сириус всегда настороженно относился к зеркалам. В детстве ему казалось, что за стеклом живёт его двойник, и если постараться, то его можно поймать на обмане. Но как бы он ни старался внезапно обернуться или резко затормозить, пробегая мимо огромного зеркала в гостиной, вывести на чистую воду поганца не получалось. Только вот мать начинала злиться и грозить всякими карами, но Сириус уже знал, что дальше слов дело не пойдёт, а посидеть пару часов на чердаке в качестве наказания было даже интересно. Именно на чердаке он нашёл дневник прапрадедушки, а в нём довольно подробное описание способа зачаровать пару зеркал, которые бы не только передавали отражения, но и давали возможность своим владельцам услышать друг друга. Судя по всему, предок был тем ещё затейником.

Подростком Сириус снова невзлюбил зеркала, потому что они отражали совсем не то, что он ожидал там увидеть. Разумеется, лично он был гораздо красивее и выше своего двойника, а прыщи его совершенно не портили — да и не было у него никаких прыщей! Позже он списал эти впечатления на подростковую мнительность, потому что с какого-то момента начал откровенно любоваться собой. Правда, это тоже длилось недолго — жизнь бурлила и была в миллион раз интереснее любого отражения. Сириус вступил в тайный Орден, боролся за правое дело, пережил три головокружительных романа и был уверен, что отыскал способ обмануть самопровозглашённого Тёмного властелина. Только вот даже представить не мог, на что способно предательство.

Оказавшись в Азкабане, Сириус принялся раз за разом вспоминать тот самый день, когда всё пошло наперекосяк. Но он мог сколько угодно ненавидеть себя за идею сделать Хранителем Хвоста, а вот исправить уже ничего было нельзя, так что оставалось просто с этим жить. Он пребывал в каком-то беспамятстве и совсем скоро начал ждать появления дементоров — тогда хотя бы становилось больно, и можно было превратиться в Бродягу, чтобы просто выть, теряя последние крохи разума. Кто ж знал, что именно Бродяга сумеет вытащить Сириуса из тюрьмы?

Наверное, так выглядело раздвоение личности, но оно не мешало испытывать благодарность к большому чёрному псу, который смог не только выскользнуть из камеры, но и сумел затаиться в трюме фелуки, чтобы переплыть Северное море. А дементоры, обыскивающие судно перед выходом, не обратили на старого знакомого никакого внимания: эти твари прекрасно понимали, что поживиться там больше нечем. Из всех эмоций у Сириуса осталась лишь ненависть, такая чёрная и обжигающая, что дементоры предпочитали соблюдать дистанцию.

У него была цель — поймать предателя, и только она помогала ему держаться. Хотя, конечно, охота на крыс тоже немного скрашивала дни. Всё-таки представлять себе, как хрустят ломаемые кости, и ощущать этот хруст на своих зубах — несколько разные вещи. Так, по крайней мере, думал Сириус, всё ближе подбираясь к врагу. И вот, когда он был уже в шаге от цели, появился Нюнчик и, как обычно, всё испортил.

Если Хвоста Сириус всё-таки больше презирал, чем ненавидел, то к Нюнчику в тот момент он испытал целый коктейль чувств, который испугал бы, наверное, даже самого привередливого дементора. Гнев, ярость, злость, приправленные желанием довести этого мудака до бешенства, вызвать на поединок и обратить в бегство — подобный безумный коктейль даже самого Сириуса удивил и помешал сохранить спокойствие. Впрочем, когда с Нюнчиком было иначе? Даже сидя в башне под замком и ожидая поцелуя дементора, Сириус продолжал придумывать для него остроумные прозвища и наделять обидными эпитетами.

Спас Сириуса Гарри, который, как Джеймс, появился в самый нужный момент и помог бежать. На гиппогрифе. Только вот такое многообещающее начало новых приключений закончилось пшиком, и совсем скоро Сириус оказался заперт в доме, откуда, не оглядываясь, ушёл больше пятнадцати лет назад и ни разу об этом не пожалел. Ни разу! Ни одного ебучего раза — а кто бы по доброй воле захотел поселиться в столь мрачном месте среди призраков, зеркал и паутины? Уж точно не Сириус.

— Кричер, какого хера ты спрятал мою бутылку?

— Молодой хозяин злоупотребляет...

— Чего?! — Сириус расхохотался. — Воспитывать меня, значит, удумал? Ты, тварь, ещё бы мне в тапки нассал.

— Кричер никогда...

— Заткнись и верни мою бутылку. Это приказ!

Сириус каждый раз поражался тому, как корёжит домовика, когда тот не может противиться воле хозяина, но совершенно точно имеет на этот счёт своё мнение. Но это, по крайней мере, выглядело забавно, а в скудном на развлечения доме и такая мелочь оказалась кстати. Ведь постоянные переругивания с портретом матери не приносили никакого удовлетворения — то, что осталось от Вальбурги Блэк, было лишь жалкой тенью сохранившихся воспоминаний Сириуса. Наверное, поэтому ему всё чаще казалось, что из жизни пропало что-то очень важное, без чего она стало пресной до омерзения. И даже редкие встречи тайного Ордена сопротивления уже не спасали.

Спальню матери Сириус отдал своему спасителю гиппогрифу и с ним же проводил вечера. Клювокрыл оказался чудесным собеседником и всегда готов был поддержать компанию хоть за бутылкой, хоть без неё. В одном из ящиков тумбочки Сириус обнаружил книги Брендана Биэна, Шейлы Дилени и Джона Осборна с многочисленными пометками в тексте, явно сделанными рукой матери. Увлечение Вальбурги театром стало большим сюрпризом для Сириуса.

— Представляешь, Клювик, она, оказывается, любила хорошую драму... хотя чего это я? Весь мир театр, а люди актёры... ха! И стоило орать, когда я собрался прибиться к труппе?

Клювокрыл согласно кивал и косил на Сириуса янтарно-золотым глазом.

— А я был очень неплох в роли Гамлета, ты знаешь? Черепушка Йорика очень вдохновляла... ты только представь!

Сириус набросил на себя сильно потрёпанное покрывало на манер плаща и несколько раз обошёл комнату, разглядывая своё отражение в зеркале. Потом он трансфигурировал вазу в череп и, взяв его, продекламировал, трагически понижая голос:

— Быть или не быть... вот в чём вопрос!

Гиппогриф вытянул шею и заклекотал, очевидно, сообщая ответ. 

— Вот все бы зрители так! — одобрил Сириус, поощряя поклонника тушкой крысы.

Клювокрыл несколько раз подбросил в воздух лакомство, прежде чем проглотить, а потом удовлетворённо прикрыл глаза, оставляя Сириуса без внимания. Но зато было зеркало, честно отражающее драматическое дарование несостоявшегося комедианта.

— Кто предаёт себя же самого, не любит в этом мире никого!

— Сколько пафоса.

Это мог быть только Нюнчик, который совершенно не разбирался в прекрасном! Сириус уже открыл рот, чтобы достойно ответить, но этот гадёныш его опередил:

— Пока ты тут предаёшься безумию и красиво страдаешь, начинается собрание Ордена, — он скривился, словно наступил в дерьмо. — И Дамблдору зачем-то нужно твоё присутствие.

— А ты, наконец, дослужился до роли любимой совы?

— Мечтай! Роли здесь только у тебя.

Ну, не гад ли?

Сириус любил собрания Ордена. Пока они шли, ему казалось, что жизнь наполняется смыслом, пусть даже таким унылым, как бесконечное обсуждение планов Неназываемого. Будто это столь важно. Эх! Если бы не клятва, данная Дамблдору, хрен бы кто удержал Сириуса в этом склепе. И у Нюнчика не было бы повода презрительно кривить губы. И пусть он при этом даже не взглянул в сторону Сириуса, но и без того было понятно, что гадёныш имеет в виду. И угораздило же его появиться в самый неподходящий момент! Хотя, если по-честному, то и во время задушевной беседы с Клювокрылом Нюнчик был бы лишним. А всё Кричер! Нет бы предупредить, как положено приличному домовику, так, мол, и так, люди пришли на собрание.

Сокрушался Сириус недолго — Нюнчику явно захотелось получить по своему длинному носу. Иначе зачем ещё он задержался после собрания?

— Ты что-то хотел, Снейп? — Сириус загородил единственный выход.

— Да боже упаси! Никогда не любил паяцев.

— Твои сексуальные предпочтения...

— Стало быть, значения слова «паяц» ты тоже не знаешь?

Продолжать диалог в таком тоне было бессмысленно, поэтому Сириус пустил в ход другие аргументы. Нос Нюнчика хрустнул, и, пожалуй, это был самый приятный звук за последний месяц — ну, пока не появился Дамблдор и не начал нудеть, вечер можно было считать неплохим. На непритязательный вкус Сириуса.

— Пора бы тебе повзрослеть, Сириус Блэк!

— То есть, не только превращать воду в вино, но и научиться подставлять вторую щёку?

Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой:

— Жаль, что твои познания любви не пошли дальше.

— Куда уж дальше? — пробормотал Сириус, прикидывая, как бы удачнее отступить, чтобы не пришлось извиняться, а то с Дамблдора сталось бы потребовать сатисфакции.

— К счастью, Северус умеет не только любить, но и прощать.

Только не это! Сириус сообразил, к чему было это вступление, и попытался ретироваться, пока Дамблдор отвлёкся на Нюнчика и его нос.

— Сириус! Только не говори, что прямо сейчас ты хотел проведать гиппогрифа.

— Вообще-то, хотел, — огрызнулся Сириус. — И напомнить Кричеру о его обязанностях. У меня много дел.

— Сириус, — вздохнул Дамблдор, лишая последней возможности уйти с гордо поднятой головой. — Никогда не поверю, что ты не захотел бы извиниться перед товарищем, с которым, возможно, тебе придётся биться плечом к плечу.

Всё-таки вторым именем Дамблдора был пафос. Сириус не стал говорить о том, что с Нюнчиком они если и будут биться, то исключительно лицом к лицу. Если, конечно, он не подкараулит в тёмном коридоре. Чтобы не усугублять и без того затянувшиеся объяснения, Сириус расправил плечи и задрал подбородок повыше:

— Извини меня, Снейп, за то, что не смог удержаться...

— Достаточно! — перебил Дамблдор и величаво кивнул Нюнчику: — Северус, нам пора.

Он бы ещё рассказал про многочисленные дела! Угу, ночью-то! А ведь когда-то болтали о не совсем праведных увлечениях Дамблдора. Сириус представил себе эту парочку и развеселился.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он. — Сладких снов.

Дамблдор ответил ему пристальным взглядом и весело хмыкнул:

— Ты мне льстишь, Сириус, но спасибо.

Не мог же он читать мысли?! Хлопнула дверь, и Сириус снова остался совсем один в мрачном доме. Клювокрыла он, разумеется, навестил, а вот Кричера искать не стал. Потому что представления о хорошем вечере с ним категорически не совпадали. Вино было гораздо приятнее пить в компании гиппогрифа, усевшись на пол и прижимаясь к тёплому боку единственного доступного живого существа. Не считая Гарри, конечно, но крестник в последнее время не баловал вниманием. Правда, был ещё Лунатик, но тот сейчас в очередной раз «запутался в отношениях», и на него не приходилось рассчитывать.

Перед сном Сириус зачем-то решил проверить, каким его увидел Нюнчик, для чего закутался в покрывало и заглянул в зеркало. М-да, зрелище вышло удручающее. И как-то стало понятнее, почему Нюнчик не полез в драку.

— Я бы с тобой тоже не стал связываться, — доверительно сообщил Сириус отражению. — Какой же ты жалкий! И старый.

А ведь и вправду, жизнь прошла мимо: пока кто-то влюблялся, гулял или — чёрт с ним! — чах над котлами, Сириус просто старел. Когда он только попал в Азкабан, то не сомневался, что это навсегда, и никогда даже не задумывался над тем, чем займётся, если освободится. И вот теперь просто не знал, что делать. Он больше не ощущал себя молодым, но и старым тоже не хотел быть, и от этой неопределённости становилось совсем тоскливо. Завещание, что ли, написать? Как положено в его возрасте.

— Кричер!

— Непутёвый хозяин звал старого Кричера?

— Конечно, звал! — Сириус отбросил в сторону надоевшее покрывало и застегнул плюшевый сюртук. — Приведи мне какого-нибудь нотариуса.

— Кричер не понимает...

Зловредный домовик явно не хотел помогать хозяину, но Сириус знал способ его принудить.

— Это приказ!

— Но Кричер не знает никакого нотариуса, — домовик завыл на одной ноте и принялся стучать головой о стену.

— Чёрт с тобой! — сжалился Сириус. — Тащи гоблина. 

— Зачем это? — ушастый настороженно прищурился.

— Завещание писать буду.

Домовик исчез так быстро, будто боялся, что хозяин передумает. Наивный. Да слово Сириуса твёрже алмаза! Правда, он толком не знал о размере своего состояния — как-то всё было недосуг. Дверной молоток трижды ударил по серебряной чаше, возвещая о приходе важного гостя. Гоблинов Сириус не любил, они ему всегда казались чересчур заносчивыми, высокомерными и жадными говнюками, но выбора у него особо не оставалось — кто знал, сколько длится проклятая старость? — а стало быть, приходилось улыбаться:

— Рад видеть вас, почтенный господин... — Сириус сделал паузу, давая гостю возможность представиться, как когда-то учила мать.

— Кронберг, — оскалился гоблин. — Доброго вечера, мистер Блэк. Итак, что желаете получить?

— Завещание, — мгновенно признался Сириус. — Полное, магическое, по всем правилам.

— Собираетесь отбыть в мир иной?

— Не то чтобы собираюсь... времена нынче тёмные.

— Времена всегда одинаковые, — гоблин назидательно закивал. — Выживает сильнейший.

Сириус вспомнил собственное отражение и едва удержался, чтобы не дать пинка этому наглецу, исключительно для профилактики, дабы убедить, так сказать, в своей силе. Только мысль о старческом слабоумии, внезапной смерти и несчастном Гарри помогла улыбнуться:

— Золотые слова! Но мне бы хотелось гарантий.

— Каких именно?

— Что моё завещание вступит в силу, когда в этом возникнет необходимость.

Гоблин высокомерно задрал подбородок:

— А для чего тогда нужны завещания? Другой вопрос, хотите ли вы, чтобы о вашей воле стало известно наследникам несмотря ни на что?

— А я разве не об этом спрашивал? — оторопел Сириус. — Я же как раз...

— Разгадывание таких ребусов стоит денег, милейший.

— Я готов платить.

— В каком размере?

Сириус едва не бросил опрометчивое «сколько скажете», но вовремя прикусил язык — с гоблинами следовало быть осторожнее.

— Мне кажется, ваши услуги по сопровождению моего завещания стоят пятьдесят галеонов.

— Семьдесят, — хищно оскалился гоблин.

— Пятьдесят пять! — Сириус любил торговаться.

— Шестьдесят пять, и ваш наследник узнает о завещании, даже если Верховный Совет магов будет иметь по этому поводу иное мнение.

Соглашаясь, Сириус был уверен, что заключил самую выгодную сделку в жизни.

***

— Ты — жалкий неудачник! — Сириус обличающе ткнул пальцем в собственное отражение. — Какого хера ты так быстро состарился? Это нечестно!

Как же ему было обидно за время, отнятое Азкабаном. Да что там «отнятое»?! Безжалостно отобранное, сожранное и выблеванное где-то в грязном тупике, из которого не было выхода. У Сириуса не осталось ничего — ни молодости, ни привлекательности, ни друзей, ни целей. Ни-че-го! Лунатик несколько раз пытался сказать, что по-прежнему считает его другом, но сам-то Сириус отлично помнил, кто предал всех своих друзей: и Сохатого, когда не замкнул его _Фиделиус_ на себя, и Лунатика, когда посчитал его слишком _тёмным_ для роли Хранителя этого _Фиделиуса_. Он и себя-то предал, отказавшись от борьбы, не говоря уже о том, что оставленный без поддержки Гарри лишь каким-то чудом вырос отличным парнем, хотя с такими опекунами...

Сириус изо всех сил ударил кулаком по поверхности зеркала, а потом долго слизывал кровь с саднящих костяшек пальцев. Ему было абсолютно нечего предложить крестнику, кроме сомнительного удовольствия владеть фамильным гнездом Блэков со всеми его скелетами в шкафах, многовековой пылью и запасами вина. Вино, кстати, было лучшей частью этого наследства, ну, кроме денег, конечно, которых было не то чтобы очень много, но их количество позволяло не голодать, и, наверное, их даже бы хватило на кругосветное путешествие. Сириус представил себя в компании Гарри на палубе круизного лайнера и поморщился — лично он бы не стал проводить время со старым пердуном, по крайней мере, когда был в возрасте крестника. Хотя существуют же всякие чары, Оборотное зелье, будь оно неладно... как же противно быть старым!

— А ты всё крутишься перед зеркалом?

Нюнчик всегда появлялся там, где его меньше всего ждали, и в самое неподходящее время. Определённо, в этом у него был талант.

— Приятно, знаешь ли, взглянуть на умного человека, — Сириус на всякий случай сунул пораненную руку в карман. — Какого хера тебе здесь надо?

— А ты любезен, как всегда, — Нюнчик скривился, будто вступил в дерьмо, и выплюнул: — Дамблдор просил передать, чтобы ты прекращал пить.

— Иначе? — прищурился Сириус, намереваясь выставить ублюдка из дома, благо никакой Дамблдор сейчас не мог этому помешать.

— Иначе семья Уизли поселится в гостинице, а не в твоём чудном родовом гнезде.

— О чём ты?

Стоило Нюнчику ощутить своё превосходство хоть в чём-то, и он становился совершенно невыносимым.

— Ах, да, ты ведь ещё не знаешь, — протянул он.

Долготерпение никогда не входило в число достоинств Сириуса.

— Так просвети меня, — пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не наградить этого ублюдка подходящим эпитетом. — Или ты окончательно разочаруешь Дамблдора.

— Мне придётся занять очередь. За тобой. Впрочем, я не цирковая собачка, чтобы выпрашивать ласку, по команде прыгая через кольцо, поэтому...

— Поэтому ты прибежал меня проверить? По его команде...

Договорить Сириус не успел: разозлившийся Снейп швырнул в него свёрнутым пергаментом и практически сбежал, даже не услышав сравнения с неясытью, жрущей мышей на вонючих чердаках. Это была явная победа! Воодушевлённый Сириус сообщил своему отражению о собственной небрезгливости и поднял письмо Дамблдора, из которого стало ясно, что Артура Уизли укусила змея, но его удалось спасти, и теперь он лежит в госпитале святого Мунго, а его семье «целесообразнее быть рядом». Дамблдор спрашивал, не возражает ли Сириус приютить семейство Уизли, а также принять у себя на каникулах Гарри и Гермиону. Ха! Будто в этом можно было усомниться.

Настроение стремительно улучшилось. Конечно, было немного тревожно за Артура, но что ему какой-то змеиный укус? Подберут противоядие, и все дела! А вот то, что на рождественских каникулах будет, чем заняться — это уже настоящий подарок. Не говоря о том, что стряпня Молли была в разы вкуснее любого шедевра Кричера, за исключением, может быть, пирога с почками. Сириусу даже показалось, что в комнате стало чуть светлее, а отражение в зеркале — чуть моложе. Самую малость, но всё же.

— Кричер! Где тебя черти носят?

Домовик появился с тихим хлопком и сразу же принялся биться головой о стену, уверяя, что не плевал в чай непутёвому хозяину. И чёрт с ним! Всё равно его чаем Сириус поливал трепетливые кустики, которые, к слову, отлично разрослись.

— Уговорил, — настроение не располагало к привычным склокам. — Я тоже наплюю тебе в чай, и будем квиты, а сейчас тащи мишуру.

От удивления Кричер перестал изображать смирение с раскаянием и приоткрыл глаз:

— Зачем?

— Будешь плести венки.

Домовик забормотал о тлетворном влиянии одиночества, явно намекая на фамильное сумасшествие Блэков. Не дождётся!

— Вот как раз и развеюсь. У нас будет полный дом гостей. На Рождество. Прямо сейчас. 

— Кричер не понял, когда ждать гостей.

— Постоянная готовность! — перебил его Сириус. — Заодно раздобудь где-нибудь омелу.

— Хозяин собирается...

— Что собирается делать хозяин, тебя не касается. Твоё дело — украсить дом.

— Как?

— Празднично! Чтобы каждому, кто здесь появится, стало понятно — праздник.

Конечно, Кричер был немного туповат, но справиться с таким простым делом он точно был в состоянии. Сириус налил себе вина и после недолгих раздумий прихватил бутылку, чтобы провести приятный вечер.

— Храни тебя Господь, веселый гиппогриф, — пел он, поглаживая Клювокрыла по гладким перьям шеи. — Настали дни весёлые-е...

Клювокрыл кивал, почти попадая в такт, и скрёб когтистой лапой пол, пытаясь поднять доску — он был уверен, что там притаилась мышь. 

— Сириус! Что за безответственность?! Какое разгильдяйство!

Голос принадлежал одному из предков на портрете, лица которого было не разобрать из-за толстого слоя пыли.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Сириус попытался взглянуть на внезапного собеседника через бутылочное стекло.

— Чего? Права была Вальбурга! Мало тебя в детстве пороли!

— Допустим, и что с того?

— Что?! — предок на портрете расхохотался, картинно запрокинув голову. — Прямо сейчас я скажу Дамблдору, что в доме всё готово к приёму гостей, и он активирует портал. Только вот боюсь, у гостей должны быть очень крепкие нервы.

— Почему это?

— Стараниями твоего домовика дом напоминает вертеп. Я бы на твоём месте поторопился.

— Торопись на своём, Финеас Найджелус! — Сириус наконец узнал предка. 

Кто ещё мог здесь выполнять поручения Дамблдора? Кроме Снейпа, конечно.

— Уж потороплюсь!

Миг — и рама опустела, а Сириус поспешил выйти из комнаты. Дизайнер из Кричера вышел гораздо хуже, чем кулинар — это стало понятно, стоило оглядеться. Лучшим, по его мнению, сочетанием цветов были зелень и серебро, а главным праздничным элементом — змея. Разумеется, это был не вертеп, но как в доме повешенного не говорят о верёвке, так и среди родственников человека, укушенного змеёй, это был так себе символ.

— Кричер!

— Кричер старается... Кричер...

— Немедленно сделай всё, как было! Немедленно! Я сам всё украшу! Это моё самое любимое занятие! 

Кажется, домовик успел в последнее мгновение — змеи бесследно растаяли в воздухе, зелень и серебро словно втянулись в стены, а на кухне послышались голоса.

— Что случилось? — Сириус протянул руку Джинни, помогая подняться. — Финеас Найджелус сказал, что Артур Уизли тяжело ранен.

— Спроси у Гарри, — кажется, это сказал Фред.

— Да, и я хочу услышать, — мгновенно отозвался его близнец.

Непривычно бледный Гарри вздохнул и начал рассказывать. Почему-то он избегал взгляда Сириуса.

Рассказ произвёл на всех неизгладимое впечатление. По всему выходило, что если бы не Гарри, то Артур просто не выжил бы. И спрашивается, отчего Гарри словно не в своей тарелке? Сириус хотел было его расколоть, чтобы докопаться до истины, но тот сам пошёл на разговор.

— Сириус, — тихо сказал крестник, явно решаясь, — можно тебя на два слова? Прямо сейчас. 

Для разговора он зачем-то выбрал темную кладовку, куда Сириус вошёл следом за ним. Без всяких предисловий Гарри снова стал рассказывать о своем видении, и когда Сириус уже решил, что ничего нового не услышит, а значит, бедолагу просто надо обнять и утешить, вздрогнул от шёпота:

— Сириус, этой змеёй был я!

— Да брось ты!

— Всё так и было, — Гарри захлёбывался словами. — Я был зол... очень зол... и я набросился на мистера Уизли, чтобы убить... понимаешь?

— Ты сказал об этом Дамблдору? 

— Ну да. Но он не объяснил, что это значит. Теперь он мне вообще ничего не говорит, после такого, — Гарри обнял себя руками, словно замёрз. 

— Уверен, он сказал бы тебе, если были бы причины для тревоги, — попытался успокоить его Сириус. — Не бери в голову.

— И это еще не все, — снова зашептал Гарри. — Сириус, по-моему, я схожу с ума. У директора в кабинете, прямо перед тем, как отправиться через портал, я на секунду опять подумал, что я змея. Почувствовал себя змеей, и шрам обожгло, а когда посмотрел на Дамблдора... Сириус, я хотел броситься на него! 

Ни хера ж себе! Сириусу стало не по себе. Сам-то он не знал таких проклятий, но слышал об их существовании и был уверен, что ничего хорошего такие симптомы не сулят. Но не говорить же об этом ребёнку?!

— Должно быть, последствия твоего видения, и больше ничего, — Сириус поморщился, догадываясь, как неискренне это звучит. — Ты вспомнил сон или как его там назвать, и... 

— Нет, не то! — Гарри затряс головой. — Во мне как будто что-то поднялось, как будто змея сидела у меня внутри. 

Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не выругаться. Сириус несколько раз напомнил себе, что Гарри ещё ребёнок, что ему вредно волноваться, и что лучше будет, если он останется в счастливом неведении, пока не отыщется выход. Да! Именно так. А в том, что этот выход существует, не было никаких сомнений — иначе бы Дамблдор просто не отпустил Гарри из замка. Сириус авторитетно прокашлялся и постарался говорить как можно весомее:

— Тебе надо выспаться. Позавтракаешь, потом отправляйся наверх спать, а после обеда навестишь Артура. У тебя был шок, Гарри. Ты обвиняешь себя в том, что только наблюдал. И счастье, что наблюдал, иначе Артур мог погибнуть. Перестань себя мучить. 

Он хлопнул Гарри по плечу и вышел из кладовки. Теперь ему было чем заняться — зря, что ли, Рег столько времени проводил в библиотеке? Наверняка там можно отыскать разгадку, тут главное — сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. На всякий случай Сириус решил никому об этом не рассказывать, чтобы не навлекать на Гарри новых проблем.

Такая тактика принесла свои плоды. Если поначалу Гарри выглядел расстроенным, то вскоре его настроение поменялось, к огромной радости Сириуса. Всё-таки у молодости было гораздо больше преимуществ, чем у унылой зрелости, ну, или старости, как посмотреть. Только вот в библиотеке ничего толкового не нашлось. Сириус уже был готов просить о помощи Кричера, но тот словно сквозь землю провалился. Обиделся, что ли, когда во время последней ссоры Сириус послал его? И ладно бы, по-взрослому, так нет — ко всем чертям. Пф-ф! Нашёл, на что дуться.

Время на этих каникулах летело так быстро, что казалось зачарованным. Вроде бы только было Рождество, а вот уже и замаячил скорый отъезд всех гостей, даже Артура выписывали из госпиталя, а значит, и его семье здесь больше нечего делать. Заскучать не дал Дамблдор. Когда Кричер передал Сириусу письмо, скреплённое печатью директора Хогвартса, ничто не предвещало неприятностей. Пришлось трижды перечитать послание, чтобы убедиться, что в нём нет никакой ошибки.

— Нет! Что за херня?! — Сириус изо всех сил ударил кулаком по столу.

— О! Вижу ты уже в курсе нашей маленькой проблемы.

Снейп всегда появлялся бесшумно, и никогда его появление не вызывало радости. Сириус изо всех сил постарался держать себя в руках:

— Нашей? Маленькой?!

— Стало быть, ты не возражаешь, что учить чему-то Поттера — это проблема?

— Заткнись!

— Ты забыл добавить «пожалуйста».

— Пожалуйста, заткнись, Снейп! Какого чёрта Дамблдор позволяет тебе...

— Позволяет?! Он приказывает мне! Исключительно из самых добрых побуждений.

— Зачем Гарри эта херова окклюменция?

— Чтобы он перестал считать себя выдающимся шпионом.

— Ну, разумеется! — Сириус презрительно ухмыльнулся. — Он покусился на твои лавры.

— Ты не замечаешь очевидного...

Снейп набрал в грудь воздух, собираясь разразиться очередной тирадой, и именно этот момент выбрал Гарри, чтобы деликатным покашливанием сообщить о своём присутствии. Его появление придало Сириусу уверенности в собственной правоте, и он принялся раскачиваться на стуле, чтобы показать свою невозмутимость.

— Сядьте, Поттер, — отрывисто бросил Снейп.

Пф-ф! Ну, не ублюдок ли?

— Знаешь, Снейп, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты не отдавал здесь приказы. Это мой дом, понимаешь ли.

Сириусу показалось, что он отчётливо слышит зубовный скрежет. Ну-ну! Хоть в порошок сотри. Гарри сел рядом, напряжённо вглядываясь в покрасневшее от злости лицо Снейпа.

— Предполагалось, что мы поговорим с глазу на глаз, Поттер, — криво усмехнулся тот, — но Блэк...

— Я его крестный, — напомнил Сириус.

Снейп не был бы самим собой, если бы не попытался унизить Сириуса, намекнув на его бесполезность. Какая всё-таки тварь! Он сделал вид, что не замечает нацеленной на него палочки и, как ни в чём не бывало, заговорил с Гарри:

— Директор послал меня передать вам его желание, Поттер, чтобы в этом семестре вы изучали окклюменцию. 

— Что изучать? — растерялся Гарри.

— Окклюменцию, Поттер. Магическую защиту ума от проникновения извне. Малоизвестный раздел магии, но крайне полезный.

— Почему я должен изучать окклю... как ее? 

— Потому что так считает нужным директор, — Снейп всегда плевать хотел на чувства окружающих. — Вы будете получать индивидуальные уроки раз в неделю, но никому не скажете об этом, в первую очередь Долорес Амбридж. Вам понятно? 

— Да, — серьёзно кивнул Гарри. — Кто будет меня учить? 

— Я.

Снейп наговорил ещё кучу малоприятных вещей, а потом собрался уходить, весь такой напыщенный.

— Постой, — сказал Сириус и выпрямился на стуле. 

— Я спешу, Блэк, В отличие от тебя, у меня нет бездны свободного времени.

Сириус постарался донести до ублюдка, что не даст Гарри в обиду:

— Я тебя предупредил, Нюниус! Мне плевать, что Дамблдор считает тебя исправившимся. Я тебя лучше знаю! 

— Так почему ты ему не скажешь? — Снейп стоял так близко, что Сириус чувствовал его дыханье. — Или боишься, что он не воспримет всерьез совет человека, который полгода прячется в материнском доме? 

— Скажи мне, как поживает нынче Люциус Малфой? Поди, доволен, что его верный песик работает в Хогвартсе?

Сириус помнил все обидные слова, сказанные ублюдком, и торжествовал. Что, неприятно, когда тебя бьют твоим же оружием, да, Нюнчик? Назревала отличная драка, от предвкушения которой чаще забилось сердце, разгоняя кровь. Всё-таки старость если и была где-то рядом, то не прямо сейчас. Но появление Артура Уизли расстроило всё дело: пока он недоуменно интересовался, какого чёрта, собственно, здесь происходит, Снейп направился к выходу, небрежно бросив:

— Понедельник, шесть вечера, Поттер.

Он ушел, больше не оглядываясь. Ублюдок, что с него взять?! Хоть бы поздоровался с Артуром.

— Что тут происходит? — снова поинтересовался тот.

— Ничего, Артур. — Сириус тяжело сглотнул, жалея о сорвавшейся драке. — Просто дружеская беседа двух старых однокашников. 

***

Сириус недолго мучился от невозможности как-то повлиять на дурацкие уроки. В конце концов, Снейп мог ведь и просто исполнять волю Дамблдора, который вряд ли был заинтересован в издевательствах над Гарри, но об этом стоило знать наверняка. И тогда Сириус вспомнил о тех-самых-зеркалах. Предвкушая отличный сюрприз, он взял перо и старательно вывел на обороте того зеркала, которое собирался отдать крестнику:

«_Это Сквозное зеркало — другая его половинка у меня, если захочешь со мной поговорить, надо только сказать в него мое имя; тогда ты появишься в моем зеркале, а я в твоем. Мы с Джеймсом пользовались ими, когда нас оставляли после уроков в разных кабинетах_».

Он с удивлением обнаружил, что эти слова появились и на его зачарованном зеркале, а когда попытался их стереть, то они пропали и на втором. Решив, что такая магия уж точно не причинит никакого вреда, Сириус тщательно упаковал свой подарок, чтобы сохранить интригу до конца. Хотя, конечно, прощаясь, не удержался и намекнул Гарри, что дарит очень полезную вещь, необходимую для связи с ним. Уф! Теперь можно и выдохнуть — Сириус собирался поставить Снейпа на место. Он даже представил, как появится в Хогвартсе и подкараулит ублюдка в подземельях. И чтобы никаких свидетелей, один на один. И хрен его кто остановит! От предвкушения хорошей драки каждый раз улучшалось настроение, и даже старость, казалось, отступала. Пусть и ненадолго.

Чем больше проходило времени после каникул, тем сильнее Сириуса мучила тоска, а жажда деятельности становилась невыносимой. Как же ему хотелось получить сообщение от Гарри! И он так часто думал о том, как загоняет Снейпа в угол, что скоро его стали преследовать сны, в которых Сириус гнался за гадёнышем по бесконечным подземельям. И каждый раз ему что-то мешало — то внезапно возникшая стена, то камень под ногами, а то Снейп и вовсе выходил в окно, пока Сириус путался в шторах. Бред какой-то.

Иногда одиночество скрашивал старина Луни. Он хоть и раздражал немного дурацкой нерешительностью и бесконечными сомнениями, но совершенно точно был своим. И, в общем-то, интерес, с кем он спит и что из этого следует, для Сириуса не представлял особого значения. Подумаешь, оборотень! Главное, чтобы человек был хороший. И если Тонкс с ним хорошо, то почему это должно волновать Сириуса? Хотя, конечно, маменька жутко бесилась по этому поводу, пусть даже давно была лишь портретом. Но уподобляться ей Сириус не собирался.

— Луни, ты пить будешь?

Ремус неловко улыбнулся:

— Ну, если только самую малость. Я собирался сегодня...

— На свидание?

— Не совсем. Дора хотела представить меня своей матери.

— Поэтому тебе точно надо выпить! — разрешил его сомнения Сириус. — Для храбрости и куража.

Однако Луни услышал тихий зов по каминной сети и поспешил проверить, кто бы это мог быть. Всё же Тонкс здорово его выдрессировала.

— Я быстро, — сообщил он.

— Иди уже, герой-любовник.

И он действительно вернулся очень быстро — Сириус даже не успел разлить вино по бокалам.

— Там Гарри... он хочет поговорить с тобой...

Сириус машинально погладил зеркало, которое никогда не выкладывал из кармана, и, решив, что крестник наверняка что-то замышляет, поспешил за другом.

— В чем дело? — Сириус уселся на пол у камина, разглядывая Гарри. — У тебя все нормально? Может, тебе нужна помощь? 

— Нет, — ответил он. — Со мной ничего такого... я просто хотел поговорить... об отце.

О Сохатом Сириус был готов говорить всегда. Только вот Гарри интересовало странное:

— Я видел, как он подвесил Снейпа вверх ногами... у озера... и ты тоже там был, смеялся... и ты, Ремус... и мама...

Чёрт! Сириус уже и забыл о том случае. А вот Нюнчик, наверное, до сих пор помнит... Гарри рассказывал, с трудом подбирая слова, и казалось, что новое знание причиняет ему боль. Ситуацию спас Луни, заявивший:

— Я бы не стал строго судить твоего отца за то, что ты видел, Гарри. Ему же было всего пятнадцать. 

— Мне тоже пятнадцать! — с горячностью откликнулся крестник.

Вот же чёрт! Сириусу как-то и в голову не могло прийти, что Гарри может пожалеть Снейпа, но ведь жалел! И даже вроде бы сочувствовал. Хотя, конечно, гордиться там было особо нечем, и Сириус даже испытал запоздалый укол чего-то похожего на совесть.

— Послушай, Гарри, — терпеливо начал он, — Джеймс со Снейпом возненавидели друг друга при первой же встрече — такое бывает, ты ведь можешь это понять! Я думаю, у Джеймса было всё, о чём мечтал Снейп: его любили товарищи, он прекрасно играл в квиддич — да ему вообще удавалось почти все! А Ню... — заметив настороженность во взгляде Гарри, Сириус быстро поправился: — Снейп был типичный замухрышка, странный малый, который только и делал, что изучал Темные искусства, тогда как Джеймс — что бы ты о нем теперь ни думал, Гарри, — всегда их терпеть не мог.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри, — но на моих глазах он напал на Снейпа без всякой причины, только потому... ну, только потому, что ты пожаловался на скуку...

Блядь! Ну почему всё так сложно?! Сириус вздохнул:

— Мне тоже гордиться нечем.

Хорошо, хоть Луни всё правильно понял и попытался донести это до Гарри. Сердце сдавила глухая тоска и какая-то совершенно безотчётная нежность. Эх, Сохатый, Сохатый... как же так-то? А Гарри напомнил о привычке отца взлохмачивать волосы и играть со снитчем... а ещё постоянно смотреть на свою Эванс... Лили... мать Гарри... как же всё непросто-то!

— Ну, конечно, он всегда вел себя, как осел, если Лили была поблизости! — пожал плечами Сириус. — Стоило ей оказаться рядом, как он уже не мог перестать выделываться! 

— Почему она вышла за него замуж? — во взгляде Гарри появилось такое отчаяние, что стало не по себе. — Она же его ненавидела!

Разубедить его стоило большого труда, но всё же, объединив усилия с Луни, Сириусу это удалось. Он только успел выдохнуть, как Луни поинтересовался, насколько сильно разозлился Снейп, когда Гарри залез в его воспоминания.

— Снейп сказал, что больше никогда не станет учить меня окклюменции, — равнодушно ответил Гарри. — Как будто мне очень хо...

Нет! Вы только посмотрите на этого ублюдка! Сириус от возмущения был готов нырнуть в камин прямо сейчас и, наплевав на условности, отправиться бить морду этой сволочи. К счастью, Гарри вроде бы понял важность этих уроков и пообещал обязательно их возобновить. И надо же такому случиться, что именно в этот драматичный момент их разговор грубо прервали. Когда стало ясно, что Гарри больше не появится, Сириус тяжело вздохнул, снова чувствуя себя настоящим стариком.

— Пойдём, Луни, выпьем? За нашу ушедшую молодость.

Но Лунатик не захотел. Он вдруг вспомнил о том, что с пустыми руками в гости не ходят, особенно в первый раз, и быстро ушёл, оставив Сириуса в одиночестве. Но он хотя бы пообещал рассказать Дамблдору о дурацких обидах Снейпа, чтобы директор приказал возобновить уроки. А то, понимаешь, отыскался... неженка! Вино горчило, окончательно портя и без того отвратительное настроение. Получалось, что опять Снейп всё испоганил, как всегда. И как ему это удаётся?!

От депрессии Сириуса спасало дело. Единственное доступное ему, но оттого не менее важное. Хотелось разобраться с видением Гарри и всем доказать свою небесполезность. Особенно Снейпу. А то он, похоже, возомнил себя незаменимым... как там его? Сириус пощёлкал пальцами, выбирая подходящее определение. Точно! Воином Света. И как жаль, что из-за бегства Дамблдора этот ублюдок сейчас остался единственным защитником Гарри. Как поговаривал Финеас Найджелус, «с такими друзьями и врагов не надо». Эх! Сириус проклинал свою беспомощность, но ничего не мог с этим поделать — он по-прежнему считался опасным преступником и при поимке мог рассчитывать лишь на поцелуй дементора. Однако страдать в одиночестве он не собирался.

— Кричер!

Домовик явно не спешил услужить хозяину. Пришлось звать его ещё и ещё.

— Да твою ж мать, Кричер! Где тебя черти носят?

— Кричер очень стар, он спешил к непутёвому хозяину из последних сил.

— Да неужели? Когда тебе надо спасти матушкины панталоны, ты проявляешь чудеса резвости.

Домовик сердито зыркнул в ответ, но почти сразу опомнился:

— Кричер накажет себя. По заслугам.

— Я сам подберу тебе наказание, — пообещал Сириус, — а прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл мне все книги по редким проклятьям с изменением сущности.

— Кричер не умеет читать, — с достоинством возразил домовик.

О такой мелочи Сириус не подумал, но когда его смущало подобное?

— Допустим, но тогда ты должен принести мне любимые книги твоей любимой хозяюшки. И молодого хозяина Регулуса.

Когда Сириус упомянул брата, домовик вздрогнул, а потом закивал так часто, что будь он человеком, у него непременно бы оторвалась голова.

— Кричер сделает... Кричер принесёт... хозяюшка Вальбурга любила читать... 

Сириус вспомнил о специфических вкусах маменьки, но противиться не собирался — в любой куче дерьма можно отыскать жемчужину. Если постараться.

— И книги Рега тащи. У него был вкус получше.

Почему-то это «был» прозвучало слишком обречённо. Сириус не знал, как погиб брат, и если сразу после Азкабана просто принял этот факт, то сейчас начал задумываться о том, как это произошло. По всему выходило, что его убили, причём кто-то из «своих». Но за что? Неужели он что-то понял и пошёл против Неназываемого? Разумеется, маменька на портрете молчала и только скорбно поджимала губы. Не знала, наверное, как и Кричер, а больше спрашивать было не у кого. Тёмная история.

Кричер добросовестно натаскал целую гору книг, заставив Сириуса по-другому взглянуть на мать. И она такое читала? Приличная ведьма из старинного Тёмного Рода? Серьёзно?

— Маменька, я сильно разочарован! Я мог ждать такого от Дамблдора, но вы — и греховные пьесы? 

Сириус натащил побольше свечей, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, и не прогадал: несколько мгновений Вальбурга, и правда, выглядела растерянной и даже немного смущённой. Хотя, конечно, она быстро взяла себя в руки.

— И это мне будет говорить тот, кто наклеивал на стены картинки с полуголыми девицами?

— Но я никогда не кричал гадости про лицедейство, чтобы потом ночью дрочить на него под одеялом.

— Как ты смеешь?!

— Уймитесь, маменька! Мемуары отсидевшего боевика, рассказанные языком театральных реплик, отлично подчёркивают ваше лицемерие. Мне кажется, что вам было особенно интересно читать о его дружбе с геем, — Вальбурга молчала, давая возможность Сириусу продолжить: — Хотя о чём это я? «Знаешь, мне когда-то очень хотелось подержать за руку мою мать, но она, бывало, все меня отталкивала. Как глупо. Для всех остальных у нее было столько любви, а для меня — ни капли...»

Сириус перевёл дыханье, собираясь сказать ещё несколько добрых слов о любви и лицемерии, но обнаружил, что огромное полотно опустело — Вальбурга просто сбежала. Впервые на его памяти! Наверное, это была победа, но как же она горчила. Впрочем, у Сириуса было чем заняться, кроме как перечитывать старые пьесы.

Гарри больше не пытался поговорить, и оставалось лишь гадать, что с ним. Несколько раз Сириус пробовал докричаться до него по парному зеркалу, но безуспешно. Дамблдор где-то скрывался, отчего не только прекратились собрания Ордена Феникса, но и было непонятно, поговорил ли он со Снейпом, чтобы тот возобновил занятия с Гарри. Луни, у которого это можно было узнать, тоже не появлялся. Кричер отчего-то решил, что Сириус оскорбил маменьку, и предпочёл оскорбляться вместе с ней — теперь с ним даже и поругаться не получалось. В общем, всё было настолько плохо, что Сириус уже начал мечтать о появлении Снейпа и даже для такого случая соорудил себе корону, в которой частенько прохаживался около зеркала, в надежде быть замеченным. Тщетно. Даже носатый ублюдок обходил дом на площади Гриммо стороной. Корона давила на лоб и заставляла чесаться затылок, и когда Сириус, забыв о ней, поранил зубцами запястье, то просто забросил её куда подальше и возобновил свои посиделки с Клювокрылом.

— Понимаешь, Клювик, — жаловался он после пары бутылок, — я ведь никому не нужен... и никогда не был нужен... никогда, понимаешь? А жизнь прошла... так глупо...

Гиппогриф согласно кивал, отчего Сириус расклеился окончательно:

— Мне казалось, что старость никогда не наступит, а она вот... и всё... а что я видел в жизни? Когда-то я хотел путешествовать... ну, знаешь: я во всём белом, ярко-красный круизный лайнер, вокруг ярко-синий океан, а в небе огромное жёлтое солнце... и ветер! Обязательно ветер, но не холодный, а тёплый такой... ласкающий... А что у меня вместо этого? Тёмный дом с привидениями, противный домовик и портрет матери... она, кстати, со мной больше не разговаривает... и хорошо!

Проснулся Сириус в отвратительном настроении и с больной головой. Кажется, была уже следующая ночь, но его это совершенно не волновало. Какая разница, день или ночь, для узника старого дома? Сириус не стал звать противного Кричера и сам разжёг огонь в камине, собираясь ещё раз перечитать единственную книгу Регулуса, в которой тот оставил многочисленные пометки на полях. Надо бы разобраться, что такое этот загадочный «хоркрукс — самое дрянное из всех волхвовских изобретений».

— Блэк? А почему не у зеркала?

Разумеется, это был Снейп. И как всегда, не вовремя.

— А вот как раз собирался. А ты в зеркало не заглядываешь?

— Мне это не нужно. Ты почему не выходил на связь полчаса назад?

— Гиппогрифа лечил, — соврал Сириус. — Кричер его поранил. А тебе какого чёрта здесь нужно?

— Сейчас здесь будет сбор Ордена Феникса.

— Дамблдор вернулся? — оживился Сириус.

— Нет, — Снейп оскалился, изображая превосходство. — Сбор назначаю я.

— Какого хера?!

Договорить Сириус не успел, заметив движение у двери.

— Что случилось, Снейп? — обычно невозмутимый Кингсли казался взволнованным. — Ты использовал связь для исключительных случаев.

А вот это было уже, по меньшей мере, интересным. Особенно то, что Снейп, нервничая, принялся постукивать кончиком палочки по ладони, высекая изумрудно-зелёные искры:

— Чёрт! Где остальные?

Словно в ответ на его слова, дверь снова распахнулась, и на пороге появились Ремус и Тонкс.

— Что случилось?

Снейп, наконец, снизошёл до объяснений:

— Поттер в опасности.

Сириус почувствовал, как сжалось сердце, переставая стучать:

— И ты молчал?!

— Говорю это сейчас. Поттер в опасности. Скорее всего, он отправился в Министерство. Отчего-то он решил, что там Тёмный Лорд пытает Блэка. И я даже не сомневаюсь, что это ловушка.

— Почему ты его не остановил? — возмутился Сириус.

— Потому что это Поттер! — зло зашипел Снейп. — Потому что нормальный человек вышел бы из Хогвартса через ворота, вернее, был бы там остановлен, но мальчишка нашёл иной способ.

На мгновение Сириус испытал гордость за крестника, но потом вспомнил о ловушке.

— А что в Министерстве?

— Я точно не знаю, но вечером туда отправился отряд лучших бойцов Лорда.

— Твою мать!

— Прикуси язык, Сириус, — Хмури появился тихо и сразу же принялся командовать: — Я всё слышал, Снейп, нам надо поспешить. Ты с нами?

Снейп на мгновение задумался, а потом решительно отказался:

— Нет. Кто-то должен найти и предупредить Дамблдора.

— Зачем? — прищурился Кингсли.

— На случай, если в Министерство решит явиться сам Темный Лорд.

— Нам надо спешить, — Хмури размял пальцы и удобнее перехватил палочку. — Сириус, отойди от камина.

— Я иду с вами! — мгновенно отозвался Сириус. — На счету каждая палочка.

Возразить попытался только Снейп, но и он быстро прикусил язык. Домашний плюшевый сюртук совершенно не подходил для боя, поэтому Сириус избавился от него и поспешил за всеми, громко называя адрес:

— Министерство магии!

Запоздалое сожаление о зеркале, оставшемся в кармане сюртука, быстро сменилось предвкушением настоящей схватки. Теперь их вёл Кингсли, прекрасно ориентирующийся в Министерстве, а Хмури «прикрывал тылы». Сириус не мог перестать думать о ловушке и возможном появлении Неназываемого, и лишь надеялся на то, что их маленький отряд сумеет помешать планам самого опасного тёмного мага. Ну, и на то, что Снейп найдёт Дамблдора. Ситуацию здорово осложняло то, что Гарри был не один — спасать надо было всех! — но, с другой стороны, вместе у подростков был шанс продержаться гораздо дольше.

Грохот падающих предметов и слепящие глаза вспышки заклинаний привели в огромный зал со стоящей на подиуме каменной аркой, ведущей в никуда. Впрочем, разглядывать особенности интерьера было совершенно некогда, и Сириус сразу же ринулся в бой. Проклятья рикошетили о потёртые ступени, высекая каменную крошку, и по ним козой скакала безумная Бель, колдуя с ошеломляющей скоростью. Убедившись, что Гарри, как и его друзья, жив и даже не схвачен, Сириус сцепился с Долоховым. Только сейчас он почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым — азарт боя творил чудеса! — и даже старость куда-то пропала, не оставив следа. Гарри тоже не зевал, ему удалось зацепить Долохова Петрификусом, а Сириус вытащил крестника с линии атаки.

— Отлично! — восхитился он, помогая Гарри увернуться от парочки Оглушающих заклятий. — А теперь давай-ка беги отсю...

Договорить не получилось: Бель крепко приложила Тонкс и теперь бросилась на Гарри. Сириусу оставалось только встать у неё на пути, чтобы немного поумерить пыл безумной сестрицы.

— Гарри! Бери Пророчество, хватай Невилла и беги!

К счастью, Гарри не стал геройствовать и послушался, но у Сириуса не получилось этому порадоваться — поверженный Хмури не подавал признаков жизни, а Тонкс, хоть и пыталась подняться, опасности для противников уже не представляла. 

— Дамблдор! — закричал Невилл, и Сириус почувствовал прилив сил.

Сейчас он был даже готов расцеловать Снейпа за этот подарок. Нашёл! Он всё-таки его нашёл! От радости Сириус принялся задирать Бель, позеленевшую от бешенства:

— Ну же, давай! Давай! Посмотрим, на что ты...

Но ликование было недолгим — на какое-то мгновение Сириус перевёл взгляд на Дамблдора, лихо скрутившего Макнейра, и почувствовал, как грудь ожёг удар проклятья:

— ...способна! — договорил Сириус и даже попытался рассмеяться, чувствуя, что начинает падать.

Время словно замедлилось, и на миг Сириусу показалось, что Завеса, отчасти скрывающая таинственную Арку, задержит его падение, ну, или хотя бы смягчит. Куда там! Каменные ступени встретили его крайне жёстко, и, кажется, он потерял сознание.

— Сириус! Сириус!..

Отчаянный крик Гарри эхом отзывался в тяжёлой голове, но вот понять, откуда он доносится, Сириус не мог. Пришлось даже стиснуть голову руками, чтобы немного унять её кружение, и оглядеться. 

— Сириус!

Вокруг кроме тумана не было ничего, оставалось лишь идти на голос, но как бы ещё сообразить, куда, если этот голос доносится со всех сторон? Сириус вспомнил, что дурацкая Арка стояла в большом зале, где каменные стены были словно специально созданы, чтобы транслировать эхо и всё запутать. Он прекрасно понимал не только, что свалился за эту чёртову Завесу, но и что вполне может отсюда выбраться — проклятье Бель оказалось совершенно не смертельным.

— Сириус!

Странно, но больше Сириус не слышал ничьих голосов или даже криков, хотя в зале было очень шумно... очень... Он тяжело поднялся и охнул, делая шаг вперёд.

— Гарри, ты где? — крикнул Сириус, пытаясь сориентироваться.

Ответом ему стала зловещая тишина.

— Гарри! — снова крикнул Сириус, холодея от ужаса. — Гарри!..

Он прислушался, и через несколько минут ему показалось, что он различает какой-то шёпот, а может, очень далёкий гул голосов, но определить, откуда он доносился, так и не удалось. Сириус ощутил леденящий холод, почти такой же, что годами изводил его в Азкабане. Проклятье! Отсюда точно надо выбираться как можно быстрее. Тогда он попробовал ещё раз:

— Гарри!

Показалось, или где-то вдали мелькнула вспышка света? Сириус покрепче сжал палочку и пошёл в ту сторону. В конце концов, это мог быть сигнал или очередная вспышка проклятья. Сириус пробирался в тумане, не различая дороги, и когда решил, что окончательно запутался, скорее почувствовал, чем увидел впереди слабое свечение. К его огромному удивлению, это оказалось зеркало, достаточно большое, чтобы увидеть своё отражение в полный рост. Сириус протёр его пыльную поверхность и понял, что это она отражала свет. Больше здесь не было ничего. Тогда Сириус повернулся к этому зеркалу спиной и отправился в противоположном направлении, резонно рассудив, что источник света должен быть где-то там.

Пробираться в тумане приходилось почти на ощупь, и если поначалу он казался Сириусу похожим на молоко, то вскоре стал напоминать густую вату, в которую хотелось завернуться, чтобы уснуть, ведь сны она обещала самые сладкие. Что за чертовщина?! Доверять этой гадости Сириус не собирался, поэтому помотал головой, стряхивая морок, и снова пошёл наобум, надеясь скоро набрести на Завесу, скрывающую выход.

Когда Сириусу стало казаться, что он уже бредёт в этом проклятом тумане целую вечность, он вновь наткнулся на зеркало. Однако так просто сдаваться он не собирался, поэтому, постояв немного возле прохладного стекла и достаточно охладив лоб, Сириус решительно пошёл прочь. Голова всё ещё болела, а ещё очень хотелось пить. Но, куда бы он ни шёл, ноги вновь и вновь приводили его к зеркалу. Ну и чёрт с ним!

— Издеваешься, да? — Сириус погрозил кулаком своему нечёткому отражению. — Разобью к херам!

Идея показалась стоящей, и Сириус метнул в раздражающее стекло _Редукто_. По гладкой поверхности побежали трещины, которые тут же начали исчезать безо всякого следа. Сириус попытался ещё раз, и ещё — результат был тем же.

— Что ты за дрянь такая? Нельзя обойтись без этих штучек?

Разумеется, зеркало молчало. Тогда Сириус засветил _Люмос_, направив его прямо в стекло, после чего послал вверх сноп зелёных искр, в надежде, что это будет заметно за Завесой. Но то ли эта дрянная тряпка не пропускала свет, то ли сигнал было некому принять: это не произвело никакого эффекта, хотя едва уловимый гомон далёких голосов на мгновение стал громче. Или показалось? Сириус вновь направил палочку на зеркало:

— _Диссендиум_!

Эффект от открывающего заклинания был, но какой-то странный: стекло на мгновение осветилось, а потом Сириус увидел в отражении коридор за своей спиной. Он оглянулся — кроме густого тумана сзади ничего не было, и тогда он усмехнулся своему двойнику и, чувствуя, как сходит с ума, шагнул в открывшийся коридор. К огромному удивлению, стекло словно расступилось перед ним, пропуская, и Сириус оказался в небольшом помещении. На всякий случай он старательно ощупал стеклянную стену, за которой клубился туман, и, ощутив себя в безопасности, обернулся Бродягой, чтобы удобно устроиться на деревянном полу и выспаться. Кажется, этот бесконечный день, наконец, закончился, а спать хотелось просто невыносимо.

— Сириус! Сириус!..

Голос Гарри раздавался так близко, что не давал не малейшей возможности уснуть. Сириус широко зевнул, прогоняя остатки сна, и почесал лапой за ухом. Чёрт! Ему на мгновение показалось, что Гарри где-то рядом, может быть, даже бродит в этом бесконечном тумане. Обратное превращение получилось немного болезненным, и Сириусу пришлось слегка размяться, чтобы восстановить подвижность. Сколько же он спал? Хотя на твёрдом полу в его-то возрасте... На мгновение он испугался, что стекло его не выпустит обратно, но Сириус с лёгкостью прошёл сквозь холодную поверхность, и его вновь окутал туман.

— Сириус! Сириус! Сириус! — голос Гарри был совсем близко, и в нём сквозило такое отчаяние, что сердце сжалось от боли.

— Гарри! — крикнул Сириус. — Ты где?

Только вот вместо крестника из тумана вывалился растрёпанный Снейп, который сначала отпрянул от Сириуса, а потом зло выплюнул:

— Ну, конечно! Блэк, без зеркала ты никуда!

Ответить Сириус не успел, потому что на него вдруг налетел Гарри и сразу же бросился к нему на шею:

— Сириус! Это ты! Я тебя нашёл!

Вопросов было слишком много: и как Гарри вообще здесь оказался, и как сумел сориентироваться в тумане, и какого чёрта здесь делает Снейп, только вот всё это обсудить стоило в каком-нибудь более удобном месте, у камина. Скажем, в доме на площади Гриммо. Ведь если сюда так легко попасть, то, стало быть, и выйти тоже возможно. Умному человеку. Если постараться. Сириус ещё раз обнял Гарри, прежде чем немного отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо:

— Ты молодец, Гарри! А теперь давай вернёмся домой.

— Ты знаешь как? — взгляд крестника осветился восторгом.

Сириус почувствовал какой-то подвох:

— А ты нет?

— Я бы тоже хотел знать ответ, мистер Поттер, — встрепенулся Снейп. — Иначе ваши действия...

— Ты хоть помолчи! — заткнул его Сириус. — Гарри?

Снейп на удивление замолчал, а вот Гарри почему-то смущённо потупился.

— Гарри, — попробовал Сириус ещё раз. — Ты ведь догадался привязать к этой чёртовой Арке хоть какую-то верёвку?

— А так можно было?

Снейп лишь скептически хмыкнул, и Сириусу захотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. От отчаяния. Но нападать на ребёнка за глупую ошибку он сам не стал и не собирался позволить это кому бы то ни было.

— А ты, Снейп? Что сделал ты?

— Я всего лишь пытался удержать Поттера от глупости!

— Удалось? — Сириус ехидно улыбнулся.

Снейп с хрустом размял пальцы и зло уставился на Гарри:

— Никакого понятия о дисциплине! Никакой осторожности! И при этом полное отсутствие зачатков мозга...

— Понятно, — оборвал Сириус пламенную речь. — У тебя тоже нет никакого плана, и ты не знаешь, как нам отсюда выбираться.

Снейп в ответ прошипел что-то невнятное и замолчал, изображая оскорблённую невинность. Но кто-то же должен принять на себя ответственность за спасение?

— Что бы вы без меня делали? — усмехнулся Сириус. — Сейчас я вас отсюда выведу.

— Но как? — удивился Гарри.

— Я пойду по вашим следам! Главное, не отставайте, а то потом я не собираюсь никого искать в этом тумане.

Сириус обернулся Бродягой и принюхался. Идти он решил по следу Снейпа, потому что тот настолько провонял всякими зельями, что отыскать его не составляло труда. Туман тем временем сгущался, становясь всё больше похожим на вату, мешающую идти вперёд, но Сириус не сдавался. Оказалось, что Снейп изрядно здесь наследил — он явно пытался найти Гарри, но у него ничего не получалось, поэтому он и бродил здесь... бродил... пока не наткнулся на зеркало.

— Мы здесь уже были!

Сириус не стал обращать внимания на язвительный тон и сделал вид, что всё идёт по плану, развернувшись и снова взяв след. Однако, ещё немного поблуждав в тумане, они скоро вновь оказались у этого чёртова зеркала. Снейп теперь только тихо фыркнул, а Гарри утешающе погладил Сириуса по спине. Похоже, они начали паниковать, но не сдаваться же теперь? Когда след ещё не остыл, и возможность выбраться из этого проклятого места реальна, как никогда.

Когда они оказались у зеркала в пятый раз, Гарри тихо вздохнул и уселся, подтянув колени к груди:

— Ничего не получится. 

Сириус превратился обратно:

— Зря ты мне не веришь.

— Не мельтеши, Блэк, — Снейп неожиданно поддержал Гарри. — Похоже, твой план не работает, а значит, надо придумать что-то ещё.

— И кто же будет думать?

— Тот, кто это умеет, — Снейп сложил руки на груди.

— Ты случайно не о себе такого высокого мнения?

— Пф-ф, Блэк. Уймись! Я попробую применить заклинание компаса.

— Угу! Ты ведь отлично знаешь, что нам надо пройти сто шагов на север, а потом повернуть на северо-запад у сломанного дерева?

— Твои фантазии...

— Да при чём тут мои фантазии? Ты знаешь, в какой стороне выход?

— Я хоть что-то пытаюсь сделать.

Спорить с этим идиотом не хотелось, и Сириус обратил внимание на Гарри:

— Не сиди на земле — простудишься.

— А разве это земля? — удивился он. — Как камень...

— Всё равно холодный, — продолжал заботиться Сириус. — Встань.

— Так другого всё равно не будет, — улыбнулся Гарри. — И нам всё равно придётся где-то спать.

Видеть, как от подобной перспективы перекашивается лицо Снейпа — отдельное удовольствие, но Сириус знал, что такое благородство, и был выше мелочных склок.

— Я знаю тут одно место... там, кстати, пол деревянный. 

Сначала Сириусу показалось, что у него ничего не получится, но стоило коснуться холодного стекла, прошептав _Диссендиум_, как оно мягко прогнулось под его ладонью, а потом лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. Но всё-таки стоило хоть немного обезопасить себя от всяких неожиданностей.

— Гарри, дай мне руку, — приказал Сириус, — а сам возьми за руку Снейпа, а то...

— Что «то»? — сразу же насторожился Снейп.

— А то мы будем выбираться без тебя!

То ли оттого, что они всё-таки не разорвали контакт друг с другом, то ли ещё по какой причине, но зеркало пропустило всех, после чего проход закрылся. В маленькой комнате было гораздо темнее, чем в том тумане, поэтому пришлось засветить _Люмос_.

— Где мы? — Снейп напряжённо оглядывался, пока Гарри с интересом ощупывал это волшебное стекло.

— В Зазеркалье, — Сириус постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно таинственнее. — И сейчас мы пойдём за белым кроликом.

— Скорее уж за чёрным кобелём, — фыркнул Снейп. — Мы можем вернуться обратно?

— Разумеется, — Сириус широко улыбнулся. — Когда захотим.

— И даже прямо сейчас?

Вот ведь маловер! Чувствуя себя настоящим фокусником, Сириус картинно поклонился и коснулся стекла, за которым клубился густой белый туман. Однако не произошло ровным счётом ничего.

— Не выходит? — участливо поинтересовался Снейп, сжимая кулаки.

— Как-то не очень...

На стекло перестали действовать любые чары, даже _Редукто_ не оставляло больше никаких следов. Заметив, как Гарри тяжело сглотнул и закусил губу, Сириус решил его утешить:

— Это может означать только одно!

— И что же?

— Что в данном месте выход совсем не там, где вход, а значит...

Именно в этот момент пол под ногами ощутимо качнулся, и Сириус очень удивился, когда Снейп первым делом ухватил Гарри, не давая ему упасть.

— Что происходит? — зашипел он.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Сириус. — Но могу выяснить.

Он заметил деревянные ступеньки, почти вертикально уходящие вверх, и уже собрался подняться, как Снейп его остановил, вцепившись в рукав:

— Стой, Блэк!

— Чего это?

— Туда мы пойдём только вместе. Чтобы избежать неприятностей.

И что самое противное — Гарри его полностью поддержал! Хотя, конечно, с другой стороны...

— Держите палочки наготове, — распорядился Сириус, делая первый шаг вверх.

Он собирался сказать ещё какую-нибудь банальность, исключительно для того, чтобы показать, кто здесь главный, но в этот момент снова качнуло, и Гарри отчётливо выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Наверняка это его научили близнецы Уизли.

— Мистер Поттер, следите за языком, — зашипел Снейп, — то, что мы не в Хогвартсе, не даёт вам права...

— Оно пропало, — перебил его Гарри, указывая пальцем назад.

Ещё не повернув головы, Сириус уже знал, что там увидит. Поверхность, которая когда-то была зеркалом, а потом стеклом, через которое они все попали в это непонятное место, просто исчезла, будто её и не было. В таких случаях действовать следовало очень быстро, доверившись инстинктам, которые обычно не подводили.

— За мной! 

Сириус едва ли не взлетел по лестнице и резко распахнул дверь, преградившую ему путь. На мгновение ему показалось, что он ослеп, таким ярким был свет, но постепенно глаза привыкли, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит на палубе небольшого судна, вокруг, насколько мог охватить взгляд, была ярко-синяя вода океана, а в ярко-голубом небе светило огромное солнце.

— Пиздец! — восхитился Сириус. — Полный.

Пока Сириус наслаждался воплощением своей самой жгучей фантазии, Снейп обежал всю палубу, засовывая длинный нос повсюду, чтобы потом уныло констатировать:

— Никого. Здесь никого нет.

Ему лишь бы поныть!

— Так это ж здорово, — Сириус потрепал притихшего Гарри по непослушным волосам. — Значит, нам никто не угрожает.

— Да неужели? — голос Снейпа сочился ядом. — Может, ты ещё скажешь, где мы?

— А ты, типа, не догадываешься? Что ж, спешу открыть твои глаза — мы в океане.

— Даже так? — лицо Снейпа исказила судорога. — Блэк, а море тебя чем не устроило? Масштаб не тот?

— Не тот! — соглашаться со Снейпом было даже интересно. — А почему ты решил, что это всё я?

Сириус обвёл рукой пространство вокруг себя и с удовольствием подставил лицо тёплому ветру. У Снейпа дёрнулась щека, что тоже его не красило.

— А кто же ещё? Подумай сам, ведь это ты болтался не пойми где полгода, а потом втянул и нас в эту авантюру.

— Какие полгода? — опешил Сириус. — Я ведь только вчера сюда грохнулся...

Гарри как-то странно взглянул на него и прикусил губу, зато Снейп деликатничать явно не собирался.

— Блэк, то, что ты отстал от жизни, вовсе не означает, что она остановилась. У нас, между прочим, идёт война, и совсем нет времени здесь прохлаждаться.

— Да никто и не настаивает, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Сириус, — можешь убраться отсюда хоть сейчас.

— Куда?!

— Да хоть в океане утопись, никто не заплачет.

Вместо того чтобы ответить ему, Снейп набросился на Гарри:

— Это всё вы, Поттер! Думаете лишь о себе. А о тех, кто теперь должен сражаться с Тёмным Лордом, вы подумали? Или именно таким был ваш хитроумный план?! Сбежать, и оставить другим разгребать...

— Полегче, Снейп, — перебил его Сириус, — ты-то тоже здесь «прохлаждаешься».

— А всё почему?! — Снейп взвился, будто его укусили за задницу. 

— Какая разница? — пожал плечами Сириус. — Ты здесь, так сказать, в одной лодке с нами. Можешь расслабиться и получить удовольствие.

Однако вместо того, чтобы внять мудрому совету, Снейп принялся бродить по палубе, скрежеща зубами и зло зыркая из-под нависших на лицо неопрятных прядей. Сириус испытал мстительное удовлетворение — примерно так же он чувствовал себя, будучи запертым в доме, и именно у Снейпа всегда находилась пара слов, чтобы побольнее задеть. Пусть теперь на своей шкуре испытает эти непередаваемые ощущения. К удовольствию Сириуса Снейп продолжил беситься:

— О чём вы только думали, Поттер, отправляясь ночью в Министерство?!

На этот раз Гарри молчать не стал:

— Я думал о Сириусе! О человеке, которого почти не знал, и который оставил мне всё, что у него было! 

— Он ваш крёстный, — попытался возразить Снейп.

— А тётя Петунья — сестра моей мамы, сэр! И это ничуть не мешало ей меня презирать.

Снейп мгновенно заткнулся, словно подавившись воздухом, а Гарри продолжил:

— Сириус — единственный человек, который заботился обо мне! А я так и не сказал ему «спасибо». За всё! Это из-за меня он упал в ту Арку! Если бы я только немного подумал...

Слышать такое было очень приятно, но всё-таки Гарри чересчур принимал всё это близко к сердцу. Сириус обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе:

— Ну что ты?.. Глупости какие... это Бель меня туда отправила...

— Всё равно! — Гарри тихо всхлипнул. — Это из-за меня ты отправился в Министерство.

— Уймитесь, Поттер! — раздражённо скривился Снейп. — Какая теперь разница?! Эти ваши походы в Министерство всегда оканчиваются плачевно, только в первый раз всё было не так фатально, как сейчас.

— То есть то, что я там сгинул, для тебя ерунда? — разозлился Сириус.

— Конечно же, Блэк, всё в мире вертится вокруг твоей персоны! Но не в этот раз.

— Ах, да, — Сириус покрепче перехватил палочку, — Сейчас же из игры вышел ты. Какая потеря для магического сообщества!

— Что бы ты понимал! — с палочки Снейпа сорвались ярко-красные искры. — Если ты уверяешь, что для тебя здесь прошла только одна ночь, когда мы прожили полгода, то даже если мы и выберемся когда-нибудь отсюда, то может быть слишком поздно!

— Поздно для чего? — усмехнулся Сириус, чувствуя, как по спине побежал неприятный холодок.

— Для всего! — кажется, у Снейпа начиналась настоящая истерика. — Мало того, что исчез Избранный, так ещё и я... Эта дурацкая выходка сорвала план Дамблдора, и я теперь даже не могу представить, какие будут последствия.

Звучало, действительно, как-то не очень. Да и Гарри, похоже, расстроился.

— Охладись, Снейп, — почти искренне посоветовал Сириус. — С чем с чем, а с планами у Дамблдора всегда был полный порядок. Не вышел один, всегда есть наготове другой.

Но Снейп только зажмурился, выдыхая, а потом вновь принялся расхаживать по палубе с таким видом, будто он здесь главный, и от его решения зависит исход дела. Гарри подёргал Сириуса за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание, и едва слышно уточнил:

— У Дамблдора точно будет план? Я ничего не испортил?

— Да что ты мог испортить? — отмахнулся Сириус. — К тому же мы обязательно придумаем, как отсюда выбраться, и появимся в самый нужный момент. Такой козырь в рукаве, понимаешь? И даже лучше, что сейчас нас спишут со счетов, фактор внезапности в таком деле очень важен.

— Правда?

— Ну, конечно. Лучше расскажи, как тебе удалось сюда пробраться, и какого чёрта с тобой оказался этот истерик, — Сириус кивнул в сторону кружащего по палубе Снейпа.

Гарри взглянул на Снейпа, который больше всего сейчас походил на недовольную и ощипанную ворону, и фыркнул, сдерживая смех.

— В общем-то, это вышло случайно. Я ведь слишком поздно нашёл твоё зеркало... уже когда ты... ну, в общем... — Гарри нахмурился и потёр лицо. — Я звал тебя, звал... и постоянно думал, что если бы просто развернул твой подарок, то не полез бы в камин... и не стал бы слушать Кричера... ведь это он специально поранил Клювокрыла, чтобы тебя отвлечь...

Ложь про раненого гиппогрифа слышал один только Снейп и — надо же! — уже растрезвонил всем. А Гарри продолжил:

— И он мне сказал, что тебя нет дома!

— Снейп?

— Кричер.

— Вот же гадёныш!

— Ага, — Гарри поймал взгляд Сириуса. — Я не знал, что домовики могут врать.

— Не хозяину — запросто.

— Ну и вот... когда я получил твоё завещание, я не мог перестать о тебе думать. Никак не мог. Мне было очень плохо без тебя... и тогда я выпил Феликс Фелицис, думая о том, как с тобой поговорить, — Гарри виновато пожал плечами. — Я выиграл целый флакон у Слагхорна, когда сварил идеальное зелье... ну, это не так интересно...

Это было как раз очень интересно. И то, что зельеварение вёл старина Слагхорн, и это идеальное зелье, но Сириус решил узнать подробности позже, а пока сосредоточиться на главном.

— То есть в Арку тебя привело зелье удачи?

— Ну да. Я так ясно увидел то, что мне надо сделать, словно кто подсветил фонариком, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я укрылся мантией-невидимкой и очень легко выбрался из замка. До Министерства я добрался на фестрале, получил значок при входе и легко отыскал эту комнату с Аркой.

— А дальше?

— Я начал звать тебя в зеркало... и мне показалось, что ты ответил, а потом появился Снейп. Он почему-то решил, что я хочу попасть за Завесу, и попытался мне помешать... и тогда я сразу понял, что мне надо сделать всего один шаг... и я его сделал.

— А Снейп?

— Шагнул следом, наверное. Я его увидел только рядом с тобой.

— Охренеть теперь.

— Ну да, — снова вздохнул Гарри, — но, может, как раз он здесь тоже нужен? Чтобы выбраться? Всё-таки Феликс Фелицис...

Сириус критически оглядел Снейпа. Зелье удачи, конечно, сильный аргумент. Может, и Снейп на что-нибудь сгодится — во всяком случае, выбираться отсюда им явно предстоит вместе.

— Снейп, — примирительно начал Сириус, — ты бы расслабился, что ли? Дамблдор обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

— Дамблдор? Обязательно? — Снейп зашипел не хуже символа своего факультета. — Он умирает, понимаешь ты это?! Ему осталось жить не больше полугода!

От такого наглого навета Сириус даже задохнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова:

— Ты что мелешь? Да он ещё тебя переживёт, тварь!

Больше всего сейчас Сириусу хотелось сломать нос этому ублюдку, которого здесь не защитит никакой Дамблдор. Без палочки. По-простому.

— Стой! Сириус!

Гарри повис на его спине, останавливая в самое последнее мгновение.

— Не мешай, — попытался сбросить его Сириус.

— Нет! Выслушай...

Кровь всё ещё шумела в голове, путая мысли, но момент был упущен, и Сириус замер на месте, сжимая кулаки. Он по-прежнему ничего не понимал, но, похоже, Гарри что-то знал, раз обратился к Снейпу:

— Это его рука? Да, сэр? Да?!

Снейп в ответ только кивнул и отвернулся, а Гарри опустился на палубу, словно лишился последних сил. В его глазах заблестели слёзы:

— Я так и знал... а как же... — он закусил свою ладонь и в ужасе замолчал.

— Нам надо вернуться, — Снейп тяжело дышал и демонстративно не смотрел на Сириуса. — Теперь-то вы это понимаете, мистер Поттер?

— Ну да... но вам-то какое до этого дело? Вы ведь помогаете Малфою.

Некрасивое лицо Снейпа покраснело от злости:

— Опять лезете, куда не следует?

— Да, лезу! Что за Непреложный Обет вы дали?

— Не ваше дело, Поттер!

— Вы обещали ему помогать! Интересно, в чём?

— Не ваше дело.

— А чьё ещё? — возмутился Сириус. — Ты, значит, навязался нам тут, мы тебя должны отсюда вытаскивать...

— Я? Вы? Меня?!

Снейп явно собирался их проклясть, но Гарри ловко бросился ему под ноги, помогая Сириусу одолеть этого негодяя. Только вот не тут-то было: с поистине змеиной изворотливостью Снейп перекатился и почти дотянулся до отлетевшей в сторону палочки. Пришлось дёрнуть его за ногу.

— Гарри, держи...

Но крестнику не надо было повторять дважды — одним прыжком он добрался до отброшенной палочки и накрыл её собой, отчего Сириус получил полный карт-бланш. Он не спешил колдовать, потому что набить Снейпу морду было теперь делом чести, ну, или укусить за ногу, чтобы не пинался. Снейп взвыл и сделал то, чего от него никто не ожидал — вырвавшись на мгновение из хватки Сириуса, он перевалился за борт и почти сразу же скрылся в воде. Кажется, он не умел плавать...

— Сириус, сделай что-нибудь!

Вопль Гарри вывел из оцепенения, и Сириус, не раздеваясь, прыгнул в солёную воду. Снейп явно решил покончить с собой — ублюдок носатый! — но кто бы ему позволил. Пришлось трижды нырять, чтобы его обнаружить в толще воды, но зато с каким удовольствием Сириус вытянул его за мокрые патлы. Снейп не подавал признаков жизни. Нет, ну надо же быть такой сукой?!

— Гарри, кидай верёвку!

— Но... тут нет...

— Есть!

Верёвка, действительно, нашлась, но затянуть Снейпа на борт яхты удалось, лишь объединив усилия с Гарри.

— Он жив? Жив? — Гарри стучал зубами, будто бы промёрз до костей.

— Да что с ним станет? — успокоил крестника Сириус и принялся за оживление.

Несколько Анапнео и Энервейтов пришлись весьма кстати, хотя, может, это был эффект «искусственного дыханья», про которое удачно вспомнил Гарри. Через пару минут Снейп уже вовсю откашливался и шипел. Наверное, как всегда какие-то оскорбления.

— Да что ты за человек такой? — освежившийся Сириус был гораздо лояльнее к спасённому им Снейпу, чем обычно к носатому ублюдку, а потому готов к диалогу. — Вот какого чёрта ты придумал? А если бы ты здесь сдох?

— Отвали, Блэк...

Похоже, водные процедуры пошли на пользу и Снейпу, потому что он уже не рвался в драку, а просто сидел, привалившись спиной к ящику с каким-то барахлом, о назначении которого Сириус не догадывался. 

— И не подумаю. Что за манера такая сбегать, лишь только запахнет жареным?

— Я не трус! — прохрипел Снейп.

— Ну да. А утопиться решил, потому что компания не понравилась. Придумал бы что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Пока ты «придумываешь поинтереснее», я проверил одну теорию, — говорить Снейпу было непросто, но он старался, явно гордясь собой. 

— И какую же? — решил подыграть Сириус, чувствуя себя заинтригованным.

— В какой-то момент я подумал, что всё это, — он обвёл взглядом палубу и море, — лишь плод агонизирующего воображения.

— Как это? — не понял Сириус.

— Ну, что мы умираем, а это такие предсмертные видения, — поморщился Снейп и добавил: — вот и проверил.

— И что ты выяснил?

Снейп немного помолчал, а потом помотал головой, разбрызгивая воду, которой пропитался насквозь, после чего улыбнулся. Сириус незаметно ущипнул себя — шутка ли, улыбающийся Снейп. Вдруг и правда — предсмертные видения? А Снейп взглянул на него, и улыбка стала слегка безумной:

— Представляешь, Блэк, этого ничего нет, а мы все лежим в одной палате в Мунго и ждём санитаров.

Почему-то эта нелепая шутка вызвала смех Гарри:

— Точно, профессор... а потом вы будете подписывать открытки... как Гилдерой Локхарт...

— Скорее уж этим займётесь вы с Блэком, — Снейп устало запрокинул голову, щурясь на яркое солнце. — Но если всё-таки мы живы, то у нас огромные проблемы.

— Почему это? — Сириус уселся на палубу рядом со Снейпом, ожидая каких-то откровений.

— А ты не догадываешься? Мы на крошечном судёнышке, посреди океана... еды и воды здесь не наблюдается...

— Тебе бы лишь пожрать, Снейп.

— Я не настолько примитивен, как ты, но если воду мы ещё сможем себе наколдовать, то...

— Целые народы живут ловлей рыбы, — решил поддразнить его Сириус.

— А если мы не поймаем? — глаза Гарри округлились. 

— Да расслабьтесь уже. Здесь такое место, что никакая еда не нужна... и вода. Только сон.

— Сон? — насторожился Снейп.

— А что я, по-твоему, тут делал?

— Погоди, — Снейп нахмурился и принялся поглаживать пальцем нижнюю губу. — Ты ведь был уверен, что попал сюда только вчера?

— Ну да, — Сириус задумчиво почесал затылок, понимая, что ситуация немного сложнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд.

— Мы будем спать по очереди, — воодушевился Гарри. — Установим дежурство.

— Вахту, — задумчиво поправил его Снейп.

— Пусть вахту, — легко согласился Гарри. — И дежурный будет потом будить остальных.

— Допустим, — Снейп казался воплощением спокойствия. — А куда мы плывём? И вообще, как управлять этим судном?

— Это яхта, — Сириус решил расставить все точки. — Как ей управлять, мы сейчас разберёмся. Не думаю, что это будет слишком сложно.

— Тебе, Блэк, всё просто, — ворчливо отозвался Снейп, потирая бедро там, куда совсем недавно его укусил Сириус. — А куда нам плыть? Как мы это поймём?

— Сориентируемся как-нибудь. По звёздам, например. А искать нам надо землю.

— Почему это?

— Потому что Арка должна стоять на чём-то твёрдом! — фыркнул Сириус.

Судя по взгляду, Гарри его полностью поддерживал.

Может, Снейп и хотел возразить, но благоразумно промолчал, и Сириус должен был признать, что так он бесил гораздо меньше. Только вот когда Снейп считался с его чувствами?

— Блэк, ты что-нибудь знаешь о мореходстве?

— «Что-нибудь» знаю.

— Например?

— Снейп, не нуди! — пока этот засранец окончательно не освоился, стоило решить первоочередные задачи. — Гарри, как мы назовём нашу яхту?

Радость во взгляде крестника точно стоила всех волнений этого путешествия, и сколько бы ни кривился Снейп, Сириус чувствовал себя настоящим волшебником, показывая Гарри заклинание, благодаря которому нос их яхты украсили красивые буквы, заблестевшие на солнце. «Бродяга» — прочитал Сириус, и сердце сжалось от позабытого восторга, отмечая начало приключения. Снейп при виде названия лишь театрально закатил глаза, но зато поднялся и сразу же начал изображать кипучую деятельность. Для начала он утопил какую-то хрень, выпавшую из ящика, неловко споткнувшись о неё.

— А я так любил этот ватерпас, — вздохнул Сириус, давая возможность Снейпу ощутить тяжесть потери.

— Если бы ты умел им пользоваться, — мгновенно отозвался засранец.

— Даже твой скудный ум в состоянии вместить мысль о том, что в мире есть вещи поинтереснее котлов и пробирок.

— Ватерпас, например, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Снейп.

— И это тоже!

— Не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста, — напомнил Гарри о своём существовании. — Лучше давайте всё здесь осмотрим.

Сириус с радостью отправился вслед за ним, втайне радуясь, что неприятный разговор можно закончить. Он знать не знал, для чего нужен этот самый ватерпас, ему просто нравилось слово — очень морское, на его вкус, — а вот Снейп запросто мог понимать, о чём речь. Но зато штурвал Сириус не спутал бы ни с чем! Он обнаружил его в маленькой каюте, явно капитанской, с превосходным панорамным обзором и огромной панелью управления с таким множеством различных приборов, что разбегались глаза. Сириус взобрался на невысокую ступеньку и, глядя в бесконечную морскую синь, ощутил себя настоящим капитаном. Дальнего плаванья. И сразу вспомнилась книжка, которую притащил в Хогвартс Луни. Как там было?

— Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца, йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому! — запел он.

— Пей, и дьявол тебя доведёт до конца, — подхватил Гарри

Сириус лихо крутанул штурвал и сильно удивился, когда начавшая разворот яхта словно наткнулась на невидимую стену. Наверное, руль заклинило — у мотоцикла бывало такое, правда, в несколько других условиях.

— Может, нам надо опустить паруса? Ну, в смысле развернуть? — Гарри выглядел озадаченным.

— Это называется «поднять паруса», — снисходительно заметил Сириус.

— А может, нам надо поискать инструкцию, как управлять этой штуковиной? — ядовито поинтересовался Снейп.

Он появился совершенно бесшумно в своих лучших традициях. Отдавая дань жаркому солнцу, Снейп избавился от мантии с сюртуком и даже расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, становясь похожим на человека, пусть и чересчур унылого. Хотя, если так пойдёт дальше, он ещё превратит свои брюки в шорты. Сириус широко улыбнулся, представляя подобное:

— Эта штуковина называется «яхта». 

Он чувствовал себя настоящим морским волком в окружении дилетантов. Сириус уже успел приметить среди разных приборов на панели ключ и ничуть не сомневался в его назначении. В конце концов, разница между яхтой и мотоциклом должна быть не сильно большая. Не слушая кудахтанья Снейпа про всякие инструкции и технику безопасности, Сириус резко повернул ключ в замке зажигания, перевёл рычаг управление в положение «полный ход» и сполна насладился произведённым эффектом.

— Твою мать, Блэк! Ты что творишь?!

Дослушать Сириус не успел, потому что яхта дернулась, как хороший мотоцикл, а её нос задрался ровно настолько, что Снейп потерял равновесие и не упал лишь потому, что ухватился за стеклянную дверь. Гарри повезло меньше, но он хотя бы не ушибся.

— Какие инструкции, Снейп? Где ты их тут видишь?

— Ты когда-нибудь управлял яхтой? — злой Снейп почти рычал.

— Пф-ф! А ты?

Сириус хотел добавить, что это очень похоже на вождение мотоцикла, только вот не хватает педали газа, но мотор вдруг странно чихнул и заглох. Наверное, бензин кончился. В общем-то, особой проблемы в этом не было — заклинание дозаправки работало отменно, главное, чтобы бак не остался полностью пустым.

— И что случилось на этот раз, Блэк?

— Ты не поймёшь!

Сириус принялся изучать приборную панель и очень обрадовался, обнаружив, что топливных баков два, и если один, судя по всему, был пустым, то уровень второго замер на отметке «полный». А на совсем уже чёрный день у них были паруса, наверняка белые, как и всё тут.

— Сломал, да? 

Снейп сложил руки на груди с таким видом, будто ждал, что ему сейчас кто-то упадёт в ноги с просьбой о помощи. А вот хрен там! Сириус усмехнулся:

— Это ты у нас всё ломаешь, а я чиню! — он переключил серебристый рычажок, снова провернул ключ и на этот раз плавно добавил газу.

Снейп уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать очередную гадость, но вынужден был заткнуться. Гарри поднялся с пола, потирая колено, и с восторгом вгляделся в бесконечную синеву океана:

— А ты меня так научишь?

— Конечно, Гарри! — Сириус покосился на помрачневшего Снейпа и добавил: — Всему.

— А как мы будем искать землю?

— Будем просто плыть, пока не найдём, делов-то!

Снейп вздохнул и с видом бесконечно уставшего человека кивнул на какой-то чёрный экранчик, размеченный зелёными линиями.

— Разумеется, радар для слабаков.

Сириус пропустил колкость мимо ушей и распорядился:

— Главное, не забывать следить за ним ночью.

— А разве на ночь мы не будем ложиться в дрейф? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Это, пожалуйста, без меня, — Сириус взглянул на крестника. — И без Гарри.

Теперь, когда все первоочередные задачи были решены, стало даже легче дышать. Особенно, когда зоркий Гарри углядел на этот самом радаре контуры, очень похожие на очертания острова. Сириус взглянул на компас и скомандовал:

— Курс зюйд-зюйд-вест.

Снейп мрачно наблюдал, как ловко Сириус справлялся с управлением. Наверняка завидовал! Даже жаль, что всё так быстро заканчивается.

Из Гарри мог получиться прекрасный юнга, или даже мичман. Со временем, конечно. Он отлично смотрелся на мостике, куда его Сириус пустил «порулить», и очень плавно поворачивал штурвал. Даже у Снейпа не получилось придраться, хотя такое желание его не покидало. Впрочем, долго сдерживаться он не смог и, выманив Сириуса на палубу, поинтересовался:

— А ты не хочешь, Блэк, проверить, где у нас якорь, пока Поттер стоит у руля?

— А на хера?

На грубую речь Снейп реагировал совсем не по-профессорски: вместо того, чтобы одёрнуть или прочитать нотацию, он лишь поджимал губы и презрительно кривился. Ну-ну. 

— Якорь ставят, когда собираются покинуть судно, рассчитывая на него вернуться.

— Так тебе здесь нравится? — Сириус сам не понял, отчего ему стало так приятно.

— Не мели чепухи, — прищурился Снейп. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что Арка не обязана тебя дожидаться на первом же обнаруженном клочке суши?

— А ты, как я погляжу, оптимист.

— Как тебе будет угодно, но я бы предпочёл иметь и запасной вариант.

Зануда! В конце концов, якорь был благополучно найден, и Сириус даже понял, как его надо «бросать». Не успел он порадоваться этому, как раздался крик Гарри:

— Земля!

Остров весь зарос зеленью и казался таким большим, что обшарить его за один день в поисках Арки представлялось не самым простым делом. Снейп тоже оценил масштаб работы:

— Ночевать нам лучше возвращаться сюда.

— Почему это?

— На всякий случай. Не хочешь же ты рисковать Поттером?

Желание пошутить про излишнюю осторожность некоторых сразу пропало.

— Снейп, а ты, случайно, не знаешь, как далеко от берега надо встать, чтобы не сесть на мель? Ты же понимаешь, все эти приливы, отливы...

— Не знал, что ты настолько осведомлён в мореплавании.

Кажется, это был комплимент. Во всяком случае, Сириус решил считать именно так и почувствовал себя польщённым. Шутка ли — Снейп хвалит Блэка, кому рассказать... Наверное, это последствия спасения, которым Сириус по праву гордился. После года заточения в мрачном доме было приятно оказаться нужным, пусть даже и Снейпу.

Коралловый риф, казавшийся непреодолимой преградой, в одном месте прерывался, образуя проход, по которому яхта благополучно прошла и оказалась в бухте, как будто специально созданной для неё. Вода была такой прозрачной, что отлично просматривался не только белоснежный песок на дне, но и бесконечные стайки разноцветных рыб. На мгновение где-то в глубине души шевельнулось сожаление о том, что это чудесное место предстоит скоро оставить, как и яхту, привыкнуть к которой не составило никакого труда. Но, с другой стороны, кто мешает повторить всё это в реальной жизни? Хотя и вот эта реальность казалась потрясающе настоящей.

— Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому! — заорал Сириус, прыгая с борта яхты прямо в это кишащее жизнью великолепие. — Идите ко мне! Вода тёплая!

Гарри стянул джинсы почти мгновенно и оказался рядом, довольно фыркая, как молодой морской котик. Ему явно нравилось всё вокруг: и вода, и солнце, и эти рыбы.

— Снейп, присоединяйся! — прокричал Сириус, перед тем как нырнуть.

Это море нравилось ему гораздо больше Северного, воспоминания о котором хватило, чтобы едва не утонуть, и даже солёная вода стала почти такой же на вкус. Проклятье! Снейп, наконец, решился и прыгнул в воду, подняв целый сноп брызг, что немного отвлекло Сириуса.

— Давайте теперь, кто быстрее до берега!

Гарри с радостью подхватил идею, а вот Снейп притворился глухим. М-да, одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять — плавал он просто отвратительно, но столь явно не хотел это показывать, что Сириус на всякий случай решил держаться рядом. Вдруг опять ему в голову взбредёт какая-то фигня? Поэтому в соревновании победил Гарри. Первым выбравшись на берег, он пробежал по берегу, но от восторженных воплей удержался, взглянув на сосредоточенно плывущего Снейпа. Пф-ф! Нашёл, кого опасаться.

— Разделяться не будем, — громко объявил Сириус.

— Разумно, — согласился Снейп. — Откуда начнём поиски?

Таким покладистым Сириус его не видел ни разу. Вот она — целительная сила океана и здорового образа жизни.

— Пойдём слева направо. И палочки лучше держать наготове.

— Палочки? — Гарри выглядел смущённым.

— Только не говорите, Поттер, что вы оставили вашу палочку в кармане брюк, а их бросили на палубе.

— Оставил, — насупился Гарри. — Могу сплавать за ней, это недалеко.

— Да какие опасности тут могут грозить?! — вступился за крестника Сириус. — Гарри просто будет держаться между нами. В конце концов, магглы всегда так делают, и ничего.

— Поразительная осведомлённость, — огрызнулся Снейп и неожиданно махнул рукой: — Делайте, что хотите, но помните: я предупреждал.

Предупредительность Снейпа не подразумевала, что он будет идти молча. Возможно, он просто развлекался, играя на нервах окружающих. Только вот сейчас ему не повезло, и он встретил на своём пути людей сдержанных и умных. Вот такой вот сюрприз! Поэтому его речи об опасности джунглей не произвели на слушателей должного впечатления. Хотя, если быть совсем честным, Сириус просто не понял значения многих слов. Вот на фига говорить на латыни среди обычных людей?

Гарри вооружился палкой, которой орудовал как мачете, немного расчищая дорогу. Поначалу приходилось даже ограничивать его энтузиазм, но скоро он явно устал и поэтому просто пошёл рядом. В зарослях тропического леса было очень душно, и донимали всякие насекомые, которых было в избытке. Как и птиц. А вот никаких других животных здесь, похоже, не было. Как и людей. Во всяком случае, следов, свидетельствующих об этом, Сириус не заметил. Хорошо, что Снейп вспомнил про заклинание компаса, а в его кармане нашёлся свёрнутый пергамент, вполне годящийся для изготовления карты. Настоящую мародёрскую, конечно, делать никто не собирался, но отмечать путь вполне получилось.

— Если повезёт, мы сделаем карту всего острова, — размышлял вслух Сириус. — И крестиком отметим на ней нашу Арку.

— А мы её точно найдём? — Гарри немного приуныл.

— Точно! — пообещал Сириус. — Только, наверное, не сразу.

Снейп хмыкнул и промолчал, вызывая желание потрепать его по плечу. Может же быть приличным человеком, когда захочет! Через четыре часа блужданий они вышли на небольшой пригорок, где среди камней журчала вода. Отличное место, чтобы отдохнуть!

— Привал! — объявил Сириус. — Можно умыться, ну и ещё, кому что надо.

Снейп отошёл, но недалеко — его белая рубашка была отличным ориентиром, и, пользуясь его отсутствием, Гарри решил пооткровенничать:

— Сириус, а ты уверен, что мы всё делаем правильно?

— Уверен.

— А вдруг мы её не найдём?

— Найдём.

— А вдруг не сможем выйти?

Такую перспективу Сириус даже не рассматривал:

— Сможем! Даже не сомневайся.

— А если она потребует плату? Я читал про такое, только не очень хорошо себе это представляю. Как мы это поймём?

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Сириус. — На этот случай у нас есть настоящий тёмный маг. Он точно поймёт.

Гарри выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, слизывая капельки пота над верхней губой, а потом вдруг серьёзно взглянул на Сириуса и прошептал: 

— Ты поэтому с ним заигрываешь?

— Я?! — возмущению не было предела. — Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Ну... мне показалось, что ты стараешься произвести на него впечатление. С этими ветками и вообще...

— А, ты об этом... Я просто пытаюсь с ним нормально общаться, и у меня получается, — Сириус широко улыбнулся, довольный собой. — В общем-то, я очень хорош в общении, и у меня получается абсолютно всё.

Гарри оставалось лишь согласиться. Да и Снейп как раз вернулся. Он склонился над ручьём и долго умывался. Сириусу пришло на ум сравнение с котом, пусть и немного облезлым. А вот Гарри был похож на щенка — молодого, немного нескладного, но очень искреннего в желании полюбить весь мир. Интересная компания, если задуматься. Себя Сириус решил считать большим псом — побитым жизнью, и оттого очень опытным.

— Блэк, ты чего замышляешь? — Снейп с подозрением на него уставился. — С таким видом строят планы по захвату мира.

— А я просто наслаждаюсь жизнью.

— Ну-ну...

Снейп уселся на камень, лежащий у подножья дерева, и спиной опёрся на ствол, запрокидывая голову. В общем-то, никогда раньше он не демонстрировал свою шею. Интересно, а знает ли он, что среди животных это признак доверия? Гарри плескался в воде, а потом вдруг задушено вскрикнул, показывая почему-то на Снейпа. Сириус проследил за его пальцем и замер: свесившаяся с ветвей дерева зелёная змея оказалась в опасной близости от шеи Снейпа, не защищённой ничем.

Никогда ещё Сириуса так не пугали картины, нарисованные собственным воображением. Отчего-то представилось, как огромные змеиные зубы рвут Снейпу горло, а тот лишь безвольно стоит и ждёт, даже не пытаясь защититься, а потом медленно оседает почему-то на грязный пол, на котором тут же растекается ярко-алая лужа... Видение получилось настолько отчётливым, что Сириус на миг оцепенел, и этого мгновения хватило для стремительного выпада твари.

— _Випера Эванеско_!

Змея обуглилась и осыпалась пеплом на плечо побледневшего Снейпа, только вот она всё успела... Снейп попытался поднять руку, чтобы дотронуться до места укуса, но у него ничего не вышло. Твою ж мать! Сириус с ходу не мог вспомнить ни одного подходящего заклинания, зато, словно наяву, увидел страницу какой-то книги с советом «отсосать яд». Гарри уже был рядом, но на его помощь рассчитывать не приходилось — слишком растерянным он выглядел.

— Только никому не рассказывай! — прошипел ему Сириус, оказываясь на камне у ног Снейпа.

На белой, как мел, шее Снейпа выступили две рубиновые капли, отмечая место укуса, и Сириус, недолго думая, прижался к ним губами, пытаясь сообразить, как правильно следует отсасывать яд. Похоже, что Снейп был на грани обморока, потому что даже не подумал помешать. Яд отходил плохо, или, может быть, Сириус действовал как-то неправильно, но его действия не приводили к ожидаемому эффекту. Тогда пришлось рассечь кожу, и дело пошло на лад. Отсосать, сплюнуть и снова прижаться губами к окровавленной шее... Сириус не сильно задумывался над тем, как выглядит со стороны, но судя по потрясённому виду Гарри, это было занятное зрелище. Особенно Снейп. Растрёпанный, в разорванной Сириусом рубашке и неподвижный. 

— Держись, Снейп! — посоветовал ему Сириус, сплюнув в очередной раз. — Просто держись!

Губами Сириус чувствовал биение сердца и то, как менялся его ритм, от рвано-заполошного становясь просто частым. Паралич, кстати, тоже начал сходить, и Снейп попытался пошевелиться. Не то чтобы ему это удалось, но прогресс был слишком очевидным, чтобы его игнорировать.

— А ты везунчик, Снейп. Считай, что отделался лёгким испугом.

Снейп что-то промычал, очевидно, соглашаясь, и Сириус снова припал губами к его ране.

— Сириус, может, хватит? — Гарри неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. — Ты у него всю кровь так высосешь.

— Это потому что я вампир, — подхватил игру Сириус. — Могучий и прекрасный.

Снейп лишь закатил глаза, а Гарри продолжил:

— Ты бы лучше его размял... ну, в виде массажа. Чтобы мышцы заработали.

Во взгляде Снейпа мелькнул страх и ещё что-то странное, на что Сириус решил не обращать внимания.

— В ручье вода холодная?

— Прохладная, — кивнул Гарри. — Но это приятно.

Сириус вспомнил, как его бросало в дрожь, когда он пытался умыться холодной водой. У него как раз точно так же деревенели по утрам мышцы... нет! Никакая прохлада тут не нужна. Он быстро залечил порез на шее, после чего подхватил Снейпа на руки и, сверившись с картой, пошёл в сторону берега самой короткой дорогой. Тёплый песок и море справлялись и не с такими недугами. И никаких змей! Хватит, натерпелись. Гарри шёл следом, зорко глядя по сторонам в поисках всяких гадов. Джунгли кончились внезапно, и Сириус уложил Снейпа на прогретый за день песок в тени скалы, не зная, в каких размерах тому полезны солнечные ванны. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?

— Потерпи, Снейп, сейчас тебе станет совсем хорошо, — пообещал Сириус, выпутывая бедолагу из обрывков рубашки.

Тот уже обмяк, и о недавнем напряжении мышц свидетельствовала только их неподвижность. И то не точно. Сириус уселся на Снейпа и принялся массировать его плечи и грудь, с интересом разглядывая худое тело. Почему-то раньше он не задумывался о том, что у Снейпа под мантией, да и вообще как-то в голову не приходило, что он обычный человек... и на ключице у него может быть родинка...

— Ну, я это... пойду поплаваю.

— Иди, Гарри, — Сириус даже не обернулся, увлечённый делом.

Он чувствовал себя скульптором, ваяющим что-то новое, такое, что ещё не делал никто до него. Снейп прикрыл глаза, позволяя творить, и лишь его поверхностное дыханье свидетельствовало о том, что он в сознании. Интересно, а что он чувствует? Словно невзначай Сириус погладил бледно-розовый сосок, ощущая мгновенную реакцию, после чего остановиться было уже нереально.

Сириус не помнил, когда в последний раз прикасался к кому-то просто так, с замиранием сердца понимая, что удовольствие можно получать и оттого, что делаешь кому-то приятно. А Снейпу точно было приятно, Сириус это чувствовал, а ещё ему нравилось, как от его прикосновений начинала розоветь кожа, а волоски на ней иногда становились дыбом. Когда Сириус добрался до впалого живота, ресницы Снейпа дрогнули, и он вдруг открыл глаза. Сириус замер, словно пойманный за руку воришка, и они со Снейпом несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем тот вдруг просипел:

— Достаточно.

Сириус тут же слез с него и, сделав вид, что не произошло ничего особенного, улыбнулся:

— Ты как?

— Нормально, — кажется, Снейп сам удивился своему ответу, потому что сразу же нахмурился. — Где моя палочка?

— Посмотри в кармане.

Движения у Снейпа всё ещё были неточными, но ему удалось похлопать себя по боку. Он явно ощутил палочку, немного расслабляясь, а Сириусу стоило труда отвернуться и, глядя на ныряющего Гарри, рассмеяться:

— Я, пожалуй, тоже поплаваю.

— Дай мне воды, — попросил Снейп, старательно отводя взгляд.

Он попытался сесть, но ему удалось лишь немного подняться, чтобы вновь безвольно упасть в песок. Сириус подхватил его под мышки и подтащил к скале, устраивая опору под спину, после чего трансфигурировал камень в кубок и наполнил его водой.

— Сам сможешь?

— Да.

Ну, не навязываться же теперь? Сириус оставил кубок у правой руки Снейпа и направился к воде, сбрасывая с себя мешающую рубашку и брюки, которые давно следовало переделать в шорты. До Гарри он доплыл быстро и, нырнув, попробовал ухватить его за ногу. Они немного побарахтались в своё удовольствие, а потом Гарри обескуражил его вопросом:

— А ты почему нёс Снейпа на руках?

— А как ещё? — удивился Сириус.

— Не очень давно ты так не заморачивался и просто левитировал его. Помнишь? В хижине.

Сириус вдруг вспомнил змею из видения и неожиданно понял, что это была та самая змеюка, что укусила Артура, а Снейп упал на пол Воющей хижины. Удивительные игры сознания.

— Во что ты играешь? — продолжал расспрашивать Гарри.

— Я? Играю? Что за чушь?!

— Но ты же не можешь всерьёз интересоваться Снейпом... в том самом смысле...

— Да как ты вообще мог такое подумать?! — возмутился Сириус. — Я никогда...

— Правда? — обрадовался Гарри. — А то я испугался.

— Чего?

— Ну, мало ли... вдруг мы вернёмся, и ты его к нам жить приведёшь... а я с ним не то чтобы очень... да и он со мной, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул и закончил: — В общем, не ладим мы с ним.

— Да и не ладьте на здоровье! Я ничего такого не планировал.

Успокоенный Гарри весело рассмеялся и вновь нырнул, пытаясь поймать рыбу настолько красно-золотую, что её можно было сразу записывать в Гриффиндор. Сириус ещё немного поразмышлял над словами крестника и решил не заморачиваться. Это ж надо было додуматься... Подросток! Что с него взять?

Закат золотом окрасил море, напоминая, что на ночь лучше перебраться на яхту, потому что проснуться в объятьях змеи — крайне сомнительное удовольствие. Сириус понимал, что ему прямо сейчас надо подойти к Снейпу и сказать об этом, но он почему-то медлил. Даже смотреть в сторону Снейпа было неловко, хотя, конечно, не мешало поглядывать. Краем глаза. Прямо сейчас, например, Снейп колдовал над разорванной рубашкой, что, по меньшей мере, означало улучшение его самочувствия... наверное.

— Сириус, а нам не пора на яхту? — наплававшийся Гарри лениво высыпал песок из кулака, наблюдая за тонкой струйкой.

— Думаю, что пора, — Сириус прищурился на солнце, уже коснувшееся своим краем океана.

— Позовёшь Снейпа?

— Давай лучше ты, а то я с ним и так весь день провозился.

Гарри легко поднялся и пошёл к скале, под которой сидел Снейп. Сириус старательно смотрел только на воду, но всё же не удержался и скосил глаза. Ему не удалось разобрать ни единого слова, но почему-то сразу стало ясно, что переговоры зашли в тупик. Какого чёрта? Неужели Снейп отказывается? Что ж, придётся уговаривать самому. 

— Снейп, ты чего удумал? — Сириус начал говорить ещё на полпути, но его отлично услышали.

— Он не хочет плыть, — наябедничал Гарри, отступая в сторону.

— Там слишком маленькая каюта, — поморщился Снейп.

— Слишком маленькая для твоего величества?

— Слишком маленькая для троих. Я не собираюсь вас стеснять.

— Ну, точно. Вместо этого ты собираешься развлечься на берегу с парочкой змей.

Снейпа перекосило от отвращения.

— Они не выберутся на песок, — не очень уверенно начал он.

— Ну, конечно! Ведь они не живут в пустынях и не умеют плавать, — перебил его Сириус. — А, кроме того, у тебя ещё ночное дежурство, или ты забыл?

Кажется, Сириусу удалось нащупать слабое место Снейпа — от обязанностей тот точно никогда не увиливал, измеряя ценность каждого человека приносимой им пользой.

— Хорошо, — Снейп немного помедлил, но всё-таки поднялся и принялся колдовать над палкой, придавая ей странные формы.

— И что это ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Сириус.

— Я, если ты не заметил, не совсем здоров, — огрызнулся Снейп, — поэтому мне нужно какое-то средство, чтобы удержаться на плаву.

Почему-то это чопорное объяснение очень развеселило Сириуса.

— Да неужели?! Тебе стоило лишь намекнуть, и я бы тебя доставил... на себе, — Сириус поиграл бровями. — Попросишь?

Снейп отчего-то разозлился. Он некрасиво покраснел и прошипел:

— Идиот!

— Чего это?

— Блэк, какого чёрта?! — Снейп бросил быстрый взгляд на Гарри и зашипел: — Во что ты играешь?

Где-то Сириус уже это слышал, причём, не так давно. Гарри делал вид, что в жизни не видел ничего интереснее заката, и точно не заслуживал оказаться в эпицентре дурацких разборок. Тем более что Сириус вовсе не считал себя в чём-то провинившимся, и вообще — он просто предложил помощь!

— Твоя мнительность может посоперничать с твоим самомнением, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Ничего личного, только помощь.

— Кто бы сомневался!

Снейп быстро поднялся, отчего был вынужден ухватиться за скалу, чтобы переждать приступ головокружения. Но даже это его не остановило. Что-то шипя себе под нос, он быстро зашагал в сторону моря, позабыв про трансфигурированную палку. Похоже, ему всё-таки было не совсем хорошо, потому что правую руку он всё ещё прижимал к груди, словно баюкая.

— И кто тут идиот? — Сириус взглянул на притихшего Гарри. — Точно не я!

— Он ведь утонет, — вздохнул Гарри. — Ты ему поможешь?

— И не подумаю!

Однако вопреки своим словам Сириус не только проплыл весь путь рядом со Снейпом, но и у самой яхты подсунул ему под грудь трансфигурированную палку. Благодарности, разумеется, он не дождался, ну и хрен с ним!

Гарри первым взобрался на палубу и сбросил верёвку, по которой принялся карабкаться Снейп. Сириус чувствовал себя доброй мамочкой, но почему-то остался в воде, чтобы чарами подстраховать этого счастливчика. Странно, конечно, но такая забота приносила удовольствие в первую очередь самому Сириусу, хотя задумываться об этом не хотелось.

— Как мы будем спать? — Гарри превратил свои вещи в матрас и едва сдержал зевоту.

Снейп тоже едва держался на ногах, поэтому Сириус принял единственно правильное решение.

— Гарри, ты и... — странно, но язык не поворачивался назвать Снейпа Снейпом, — профессор ложитесь спать сейчас, а через четыре часа я тебя разбужу, и ты меня подменишь.

— Почему не я? — тут же возмутился Снейп. — Это несправедливо.

— После укуса змеи в самый раз, — заверил Сириус. — Следующую ночь таких поблажек не будет.

Это явно успокоило так некстати пробудившуюся совесть Снейпа, и он тоже принялся колдовать над своей мантией. М-да, с трансфигурацией у него определённо были проблемы. И куда только смотрела Макгонагалл? У Снейпа получилось какое-то жалкое подобие спального мешка, но Сириус сдержал свои комментарии и про форму, и про размер, заметив только:

— Цвет очень удачно вышел. Дамблдор бы одобрил.

— Мне почему-то показалось, что ты тоже придёшь в восторг от синего на жёлтом.

— Так это ты меня хотел удивить? Признаю, у тебя получилось.

— Живи теперь с этим! — Снейп криво усмехнулся и полез в свой мешок.

— Спокойной ночи, Сириус, — Гарри явно решил разрядить атмосферу.

— Сладких снов, Блэк, — донеслось из угла, в котором затаился Снейп.

Исключительный засранец!

Сириус наколдовал _Темпус_, засекая время, и прошептал:

— _Нокс_!

Каюта сразу же погрузилась в темноту, и на палубу пришлось выбираться уже наощупь. Сейчас ему показалось странным, что на яхте не было никакой мебели. Странным и подозрительным. Решив подумать об этом утром, Сириус уселся на нагретые за день доски и принялся разглядывать небо. Ночь в этих широтах была черна, как шерсть Бродяги, луна ещё не взошла, зато звёзды сияли так ярко, что казалось, будто это солнечный свет пробивается через изъеденное молью покрывало. Он без труда отыскал Южный крест, рядом с которым почему-то оказался и ковш Большой Медведицы. 

Чем дольше Сириус смотрел на небо, тем больше отыскивал звёзд, имена которых были ему слишком хорошо знакомы. Регулус, Орион, Андромеда, Беллатрикс, Альфард, Арктурус и, конечно же, Сириус — они смотрели на него холодно и безучастно, только вот эта бесстрастность совершенно точно была надуманной. Эти звёзды горели сами и выжигали тех, кто оказывался с ними рядом...

Сириус улёгся на палубе и вытянулся, подложив руки под голову. Никогда прежде он не ощущал столь остро свою принадлежность этой семье. Они могли сколько угодно ссориться, ненавидеть друг друга, даже проклинать, но при этом все они оставались Блэками. Кровь — не водица, правда, Сириус? Только вот, чтобы это понять, ему понадобилось умереть. Сириус тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая размышления Снейпа про агонизирующий мозг, и по-настоящему испугался. Наверное, впервые с тех пор, как попал за Завесу Арки. А что если всё это происходит в его умирающем сознании, и именно поэтому Снейп выжил? Потому что как может умереть призрак, фантом? Сириус хотел было пойти в каюту, чтобы проверить реальность своих спутников, но почему-то медлил. Ему вдруг показалось, что он найдёт там лишь только кучу старых тряпок, чего точно не сможет вынести.

Легкий ветерок слегка покачивал яхту на волнах, словно успокаивая, и Сириус постарался унять разыгравшееся воображение. Всё хорошо... всё хорошо... всё... Он попытался вспомнить, почему не должен спать, но не смог, ведь сон всегда приносил облегчение... всегда... даже в Азкабане... Сириус закрыл глаза и ощутил невероятную лёгкость... как же ему было хорошо...

Он блуждал по лабиринту, стены которого частично были зеркальными. Сириус это знал точно, и тем страшнее становилось, когда в отражении он видел кого-то другого. Чаще всего Снейпа, с гнусной усмешкой направляющего на него палочку и шепчущего: «_Обливиейт_!» Иногда отражался Гарри. Он печально улыбался и просил прощения за то, что не смог, после чего превращался в Джеймса и сообщал, что теперь точно всё будет хорошо. Только почему-то Сириус ему не верил и медленно, чтобы не показать страха, отступал, скрываясь за поворотом, а потом бежал так быстро, что едва не выпрыгивало сердце.

Один раз он видел Дамблдора, который показывал на большие часы и сокрушался, что времени остаётся всё меньше и меньше. Часы Сириус разбил, а Альбусу посоветовал найти себе кого-то, чтобы, наконец, заняться любовью, как он всем рекомендовал. Сириус уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда услышал вкрадчивое: «А почему бы тебе самому не сделать это? Северус был бы не против!» Много он понимал! Однако этих слов хватило для того, чтобы образ Снейпа, который «не против», не давал покоя. Наверное, поэтому, когда Сириус увидел его отражение в следующем зеркале, Снейп принялся расстёгивать рубашку и, томно облизывая губы, зашептал: «Иди ко мне. Не пожалеешь...» Сириус колебался, чувствуя, что начинает сходить с ума, и этот морок целиком захватывает его...

— Блэк! Блэк, твою мать! Что происходит?! Проснись!

Сириус почувствовал, как реальность начинает ускользать, рассыпаясь осколками зеркала, и, открыв глаза, увидел над собой Снейпа. Он держал его за плечи, пытаясь трясти, и казался напуганным. Всё ещё находясь во власти сна, Сириус резко дёрнул его, отчего Снейп потерял равновесие и упал. Конечно же, он не ожидал, что Сириус быстро перекатится, подминая его под себя, и проникнет ладонями под рубашку, начиная поглаживать горячее тело.

— Совсем сдурел, Блэк?! — Снейп ловко вывернулся из-под него и сел, потирая плечо. — Я не знаю, что тебе снилось, но...

— Я разве уснул? — удивился Сириус. — Вообще ни в одном глазу.

Снейп потёр лицо ладонями и сердито уставился на него:

— Ты уснул. Уснул, когда сам предостерегал от такого! Ты знаешь, сколько прошло времени?!

Сириус взглянул на полную луну, серебристый свет которой освещал палубу и море на много миль вокруг.

— Ночь ещё не кончилась, чего ты дёргаешься?

— А ты уверен, что это та же самая ночь?

— Конечно... с чего тебе вообще привиделось что-то другое?

— С того, что вчера ещё было новолуние.

— Где?

— Везде, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Хотя, конечно, день был чересчур длинным, но не настолько же.

— Погоди, Снейп, — Сириусу стало не по себе, но он решил не подавать виду. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы находимся в довольно странном месте? И это первая наша ночь здесь. Вполне может быть такое, что фазы луны в этом мире и в нормальном не совпадают, раз уж созвездия здесь не подчиняются никаким законам природы.

Снейп тут же уставился на небо, очевидно, вспоминая уроки астрономии, на которых никогда не блистал. Но даже он заметил неладное.

— Блэк, но это же невозможно!

— Сам видишь, что это не так, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Теперь убедился, что ничего страшного не произошло?

Снейп пробурчал что-то невразумительное, но спорить не стал, что полностью удовлетворило Сириуса.

— Вот и отлично, — подытожил он. — А теперь расскажи о Дамблдоре... ну и вообще, что в мире происходит. Раз уж Гарри ещё спит.

Снейп долго молчал, наверное, собираясь мыслями, а потом сцепил руки в замок и зажмурился, решаясь.

— Блэк, ты должен поклясться, что не только сохранишь всё сказанное в тайне, но и, если потребуется, сделаешь то, что не смог я.

— А ты никак умирать собрался, — попытался пошутить Сириус.

— Всякое может произойти, — уклончиво ответил Снейп и, наконец, взглянул Сириусу в глаза. — Ты готов дать Непреложный Обет?

Сириус был слишком заинтригован, чтобы отказаться.

— Конечно, готов!

Сам Обет показался Сириусу немного странным, но усомниться в его нужности даже не пришло в голову — Снейп оказался «своим», а значит, никакой гадости от него ждать не приходилось. К тому же, как понял Сириус, речь шла о плане Дамблдора, поэтому всё должно быть не просто хорошо, а идеально.

— Ну, теперь рассказывай, — Сириус бросил последний взгляд на запястье, где истаяла лента, скрепившая клятву. — По порядку.

Снейп не спешил. Он долго смотрел куда-то мимо Сириуса, похоже, подбирая слова, а потом заговорил:

— Дамблдор умирает. Его смерть — такое же решенное дело, как то, что «Пушки Педдл» займут в этом сезоне последнее место в Лиге.

— Можно подумать, ты следишь за играми Премьер-лиги.

— Нет. Мне это неинтересно, — быстро проговорил Снейп и, сжав кулаки, выдохнул: — Тебе надо будет его убить.

— Кого? — Сириус почувствовал, как под ним закачалась палуба.

— Дамблдора, — Снейп говорил сухо и отрывисто. — Если со мной здесь что-то случится. У тебя есть множество очевидных мотивов для такого.

— Например? — Сириус всё ещё не верил собственным ушам.

— Например, ты слишком долго сидел в Азкабане, а Дамблдор ничего не сделал, чтобы тебя оттуда вытащить.

— Я на него не в обиде!

— И, тем не менее, этот повод буквально лежит на поверхности, — Снейп мучительно скривился: — Для Тёмного Лорда, разумеется.

— И зачем это надо?

— Блэк, на войне такие вопросы задавать не принято. Особенно командиру. Однако я полагаю, что убийцу Дамблдора Тёмный Лорд сочтёт лучшей кандидатурой на пост директора Хогвартса.

— Я стану директором? С хера ли?

Снейп устало потёр лоб:

— И это всё, что тебя волнует?

— Кроме того, что я не хочу убивать Дамблдора? — уточнил Сириус.

— Можно подумать, я об этом мечтаю, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Будучи директором, ты сможешь защищать детей.

— От кого?

— От них самих. Хогвартс всегда был очагом вольнодумства, и не все студенты с восторгом встретят новые порядки.

— Ну, охренеть теперь.

— Рад, что ты понимаешь масштаб действия, но это ещё не всё.

— Знаешь, Снейп, ещё парочка таких секретов, и я, пожалуй, решу остаться здесь. Ну её на хрен, эту Арку! Искать ещё, мучиться... и ради чего? Чтобы убить Дамблдора? Пф-ф... 

— Блэк...

— Иди ты, Снейп, на хер! Вот честно.

Снейп сложил на груди руки, и его лицо словно окаменело.

— В общем-то, я ничего другого от тебя не ждал, Блэк. Говорить красивые слова и вилять хвостом — это ведь не копаться в грязи, правда? Для этого есть Снейп... кто, как не он...

— Заткнись, а? Никто не говорит, что это обязательно должен быть ты.

Сириус заметил, как дёрнулось лицо Снейпа, и осёкся. Неужели Дамблдор уже всё решил, а этот идиот согласился? Похоже, что так оно и было.

— Снейп, ты это... давай тоже не будешь торопиться, а? И тогда никого убивать не придётся, и вообще...

— Неужели ты не хочешь ему отомстить, Блэк?

— Дамблдору? — опешил Сириус. — Не настолько.

Снейп поморщился, будто съел лимон.

— Тёмному Лорду. Ведь он убил твоего лучшего друга.

— Только вот не надо мне рассказывать, что ты ввязался во всё это из-за Джея! Ты его терпеть не мог!

— И сейчас не могу, — подтвердил Снейп. — Потому что этот идиот не сумел сберечь...

До Сириуса стало понемногу доходить. Ну, конечно! Снейп ведь дружил с Эванс, пока она не предпочла ему Джеймса.

— Ты её до сих пор любишь?

— Я до сих пор не искупил свою вину за её смерть... а кроме того, есть ещё один нюанс, о котором нельзя забывать.

— И какой же?

— Поттер — хоркрукс.

Сириус уже где-то слышал это слово, причём не так давно... что-то такое, связанное с Регулусом... Чёрт!

— Хоркрукс — самое дрянное из всех волхвовских изобретений?

— Вижу, ты в курсе, — поморщился Снейп. — Мне, чтобы узнать это, пришлось потратить месяц жизни и перебрать почти все книги Запретной секции библиотеки Хогвартса.

— Обращайся, если что, — фыркнул Сириус. — Но ведь «расщепив душу посредством убийства, маг прячет осколок в каком-то предмете, наделяя его неуязвимостью к разрушению»?

— Ты прав.

— Но ведь Гарри — не предмет!

— Нагини тоже не предмет.

— Ну, ты сравнил!

— Дамблдор полагает, что именно часть души Тёмного Лорда позволяет Поттеру общаться со змеями и наделяет возможностью обмениваться мыслеобразами.

— Чем-чем?

Снейп недовольно поморщился:

— Не важно! Всё дело в том, что Тёмный Лорд бессмертен, пока...

— Пока в Гарри сидит эта дрянь, — закончил Сириус. — Значит, нам надо придумать, как её выковырять. 

Снейп уставился на него так ошеломлённо, что невольно закрались самые неприятные подозрения.

— Постой! Так вы с Дамблдором, что ли, хотели пожертвовать Гарри?!

— Я никогда не хотел жертвовать Поттером! — Снейп почти прорычал.

— А Дамблдор?

— Он хотел, чтобы с этим хоркруксом разобрался сам Тёмный Лорд, — обречённо вздохнул Снейп. 

— Это он, конечно, хорошо придумал, но сразу нет!

— Но как ты собираешься?..

— Пф-ф! Снейп, у нас здесь есть свой океан, своя яхта и свой остров...

— Кишащий змеями, — добавил Снейп, потирая шею.

— И на солнце бывают пятна! В общем, мы остаёмся!

— А ты у Поттера спросил?

— А вы с Дамблдором у него спросили?! — возмутился Сириус. — А то порешали всё по-тихому и довольны. А вот хрен вам! Понял?

Снейп вдруг стал очень серьёзным. Он сжал пальцами переносицу, будто у него разболелась голова, и кивнул:

— Знаешь, Блэк, а ведь это вполне может быть выходом.

— В смысле? — опешил Сириус, готовый к долгим спорам.

— Да во всех смыслах! Пока Поттер остаётся здесь, хоркрукс в нём бесполезен для возрождения Тёмного Лорда, а значит, если убить змею, то и с Повелителем можно покончить.

— «Повелителем», — передразнил Сириус. — Нашёл же ты себе...

Снейп потёр левое предплечье и помрачнел, а Сириус вдруг отчётливо понял, что тот не собирается задерживаться здесь, потому что у него там остались обязательства перед Дамблдором и месть. Но всё-таки захотелось уточнить:

— Ты собираешься вернуться?

— Если получится. Дамблдору осталось немного... кто-то же должен...

«Если ты решил отсидеться» повисло в воздухе. Снейп снова болезненно поморщился:

— Но если тебе удастся удержать здесь Поттера, и им не придётся жертвовать...

— Что значит «удержать»?!

Сириус похолодел. Они со Снейпом настолько увлеклись разговором, что совершенно не вспомнили о Гарри, решив, что тот будет спать до утра — подросток же! Но, похоже, у него бессонница.

— Ну, конечно! Как я мог забыть, что если вы, Поттер, не подслушали чего-то, совершенно не предназначенного для ваших ушей, то день прожит зря!

— Зря вы так... — Гарри запнулся, но продолжил: — сэр. Можете больше не притворяться, я всё слышал.

Снейп едва слышно пробурчал о том, что он и не сомневался, а Сириус принялся лихорадочно соображать, чего такого они успели наговорить, и как это можно объяснить.

— Я всё слышал, — Гарри не оставил никакой надежды. — И Непреложный Обет, и про Дамблдора, и про мою маму, и про меня...

— Гарри, я... — начал было Сириус.

— Не продолжай! Дамблдор с сентября занимался со мной дополнительно. Он рассказывал мне про Тома... Волдеморта, в смысле, и попросил узнать у Слагхорна, что тот рассказал Тому про этот самый хоркрукс. Я потом почитал, — Гарри захлёбывался словами, но продолжал говорить. — Мне Кричер дал книгу... а Гермиона помогла разобраться... я не знал, к чему всё это...

Чёрт! Больше Сириус не мог видеть, как мучается крестник. И слышать в его голосе эхо непролитых слёз тоже не мог. Поэтому он поднялся и, обняв Гарри, прижал его к себе.

— Молчи! Это ничего не означает.

— Как ничего? Как ничего?! Как ничего...

Гарри изо всех сил старался не расплакаться, и ему это почти удалось, но тут Снейп всё испортил:

— Да перестаньте, Поттер! У вас в распоряжении будет целый остров. Не сомневаюсь, что вы сумеете договориться со змеями.

— Да что вы понимаете? Вы... вы...

— Смелее, Поттер!

— Ублюдок! Думаете, только вы хотите с ним покончить, да?! — Гарри вырвался из объятий Сириуса и начал теснить Снейпа к борту яхты. — Что бы вы понимали! Я видел, как он возрождался... я ничего не мог сделать... а потом появились те, кого он убил... они помогли мне! Они смогли...

— Они мертвы, Поттер.

Голос Снейпа звучал так глухо, будто доносился из-под земли, но Гарри словно его не слышал, продолжая наступать. Он выкрикивал слова обвинений, а Снейп принимал их, соглашаясь со всем. Сириусу уже стало казаться, что скоро Снейп признается, как помогал своему Лорду захватывать власть, ночами расчленяя котят. Наверное, пора было вмешаться, но Сириус медлил, ожидая, что Гарри выдохнется. Он так и не понял, что произошло, но в следующее мгновение Снейп уже падал в чёрную, как чернила, воду.

— Блядь!

Сириус, не раздумывая, прыгнул следом. Конечно же, Снейп не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто начать тонуть. Молча. Ну что за неудачливый ублюдок?! Гарри не смог остаться в стороне, и по громкому всплеску Сириус понял, что он тоже участвует в спасательных работах. И всё-таки хорошо, что Снейп был неудачлив во всём — утонуть у него опять не вышло.

— Сириус, я его поймал!

Снейп не переставая кашлял и пытался вырваться, но против Сириуса и Гарри у него не было шансов. Правда, он ещё попробовал сказать что-то про Пророчество, но кто бы его стал слушать?! Чтобы слегка угомонить «утопленника», Сириус укусил его за плечо, и боль немного вправила Снейпу мозги, а среди ругательств удалось разобрать:

— Ты чего творишь, Блэк?

Вот ведь идиот! Но, как бы Снейп ни сопротивлялся, его удалось затащить на палубу. Всё-таки иногда пара затрещин действует лучше самых продуманных аргументов.

— Я потерял палочку, — угрюмо сообщил Снейп, когда прекратил кашлять.

— Я тоже, — тяжело вздохнул Гарри. — Совсем. Она утонула.

Сириусу оставалось только порадоваться, что его палочка куда-то закатилась ещё после Непреложного Обета. Найти её удалось не сразу, но зато сколько было радости. Первым делом Сириус высушил всех, а то холодный ночной ветер, обдувающий мокрую одежду, не добавлял комфорта. Только вот Снейп, даже высохнув, продолжил обнимать себя руками, словно не перестал мёрзнуть. Простыл, что ли? И Перечного нет...

— Поттер, мне всегда казалось, что ваше желание всех спасать однажды сыграет с вами злую шутку.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр.

— Что ж, я вам объясню, — Снейп снова поёжился, и, глядя на него, Сириус тоже стал замерзать. — Вы помните Пророчество, с которого всё началось?

— Забудешь его, — мрачно отозвался Гарри.

— Это я передал его Тёмному Лорду.

Ну, охренеть теперь!

Снейп рассказывал историю своего падения с таким отчаянием, будто его уже приговорили к смерти, и теперь ему просто надо успеть завершить дела, а дальше будь оно что будет. Сириус никогда прежде не задумывался о таком, но, наверное, это место могло вывернуть душу наизнанку, если уж Снейпа сподвигло каяться. Почему-то казалось, что он на такое не способен, хотя... От себя самого Сириус тоже не ожидал, что воспримет эту новость так спокойно. Может, это оттого, что он сам уже не совсем жив? Или потому, что есть вещи пострашнее смерти, например предательство. А ещё вечное забвение... и лишение души... и Азкабан... и... а вот Снейп, похоже, этого так и не понял! В отличие от Гарри.

— И что теперь вы от меня ждёте, сэр? Чтобы я выбросил вас за борт?

Снейп стал похож на сову, которую не просто вытащили на солнечный свет, но ещё и хорошенько встряхнули. Он немного помолчал, а потом пожал плечами:

— Почему нет? Вы в своём праве.

Гарри передёрнуло.

— Простите, конечно, но вы идиот... сэр, — он уселся на палубу рядом со Снейпом и натянул футболку на колени, прижатые к животу. — Можно подумать, что это кого-то вернёт.

— Не вернёт, — обречённо согласился Снейп. — Но, может, вам станет от этого легче.

— Нет, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Не станет. Зато, если удастся с ним покончить, это уже будет не важно.

— Как это «не важно»?

Сириусу показалось, что под ним закачалась палуба. Гарри же не мог хотеть умереть? У него же было всё, что нужно для счастья — друзья, дом, деньги... и даже старый Кричер для кого-то был непозволительной роскошью. Как так-то?! Но крестник, похоже, не шутил.

— Пойми, Сириус, я должен это сделать! 

Гарри поднялся и встал против него, будто готовился к драке. Внезапно налетевший ледяной ветер трепал его волосы, и Сириусу показалось, что надвигается буря.

— Кому?! Кому ты что должен? Дамблдору, что ли? Или этим своим магглам, которые держали тебя в шкафу?

— В кладовке под лестницей, — неосознанно поправил его Гарри.

— Вот-вот! Что они для тебя сделали, чтобы ты для них...

— Я не для них, — Гарри упрямо сжал губы. — Я для себя.

— Что за чушь?!

— Сириус, я просто не смогу жить, зная, что в этот самый момент Волдеморт кого-то пытает или убивает... что он это делает лишь потому, что я струсил и... — губы Гарри задрожали, но это не помешало ему закончить: — Я так не смогу... и мне это не надо!

О таком Сириус не думал, но звучало оно как-то не очень... вообще не очень! И пока он подбирал подходящие слова, чтобы они выражали раздирающие его эмоции и были при этом хоть немного приличными, Снейп вдруг оказался рядом с Гарри.

— Успокойтесь, мистер Поттер... пожалуйста. Вы не один.

Точно! Вот оно! Сириусу внезапно стало так легко, будто удалось избавиться от огромного груза, и плевать, что луна скрылась за тучами, погружая их маленький мир в почти непроглядную тьму.

— Да, Гарри, ты не один! И нам не надо будет никем жертвовать, — Сириус усмехнулся, ощутив на себе удивлённый взгляд Снейпа. — Мы просто покончим с Волдемортом и вернёмся сюда жить. Вместе! И хрен он отсюда сумеет возродиться.

А вот такое точно никому не приходило в голову! Гарри никак не мог поверить, что можно обойтись без жертвенного алтаря и заклания.

— Просто вернёмся?

— Ну да. Чего проще? Тут неплохо... дом построим на острове, козу заведём...

— Козу? Но зачем? — коза произвела на Снейпа неизгладимое впечатление.

— Чтобы не заскучать, — отрезал Сириус. — Мы её с собой через Арку протащим.

— А так можно? — засомневался Гарри.

— Я бы не стал рисковать, мистер Поттер. С Блэком вы и так не заскучаете.

Сириус решил считать это комплиментом. Почему нет-то? А ещё ему легко удалось представить, как они обживают этот остров, ныряют за разноцветными рыбками и ловят сбежавшую козу. Он уже собирался пошутить на эту тему, но пришлось хвататься за верёвки, явно предназначенные для чего-то подобного, потому что яхту ощутимо качнуло, и всех окатило солёными брызгами.

— Нас сейчас смоет, — Снейп, как обычно, предполагал худшее.

— Мы спрячемся в трюме, — Сириус почти кричал, борясь с ветром. — Бегом в каюту!

Возражать никто не стал. Даже Снейп, который обычно не терпел приказов. Едва они закрыли за собой дверь, как о неё разбилась волна. Сириус засветил _Люмос_, и только тогда до него дошло, что он остался обладателем единственной палочки. Чёрт! Надо было попробовать призвать палочки Гарри и Снейпа чарами, но сначала Сириус просто об этом не подумал — опять-таки из-за Снейпа и его откровений! — а потом помешал начавшийся шторм. Или это просто такой ветер, который к утру стихнет?

— Блэк, наколдуй для Поттера матрас помягче и закрепи его, чтобы не мотало по каюте.

Идея Снейпа показалась здравой, и Сириус устроил три отличные лежанки как раз вовремя, потому что не успел он опустить палочку, как началась настоящая качка. Сириус наколдовал негаснущий огонёк в банке, после чего улёгся на спину и уставился в потолок.

— А мне казалось, что такая хрень творится только с азкабанской лодкой, а в тёплых краях этого не бывает, — ни к кому не обращаясь, вздохнул он.

Снейп явно не был настроен на разговор, а может быть, его уже укачало, но поддержал тему лишь Гарри.

— А нас не выбросит на берег?

— С чего бы?

— Ну, я видел по телевизору последствия всяких ураганов, — стёкла очков Гарри поблёскивали в неярком свете, не давая поймать взгляд. — Обычно такие яхты оказываются на газоне перед разрушенными домами.

— Целые? — заинтересовался Сириус.

— Я не приглядывался... 

Всё-таки иногда честность бывает лишней.

— Хорошо, что мы так и не добрались до парусов, — подал голос Снейп. — Мы бы точно не успели их опустить, и тогда бы никакой якорь нас не удержал.

— А так удержит? — Гарри делал вид, что ему ничуть не страшно.

— Есть шанс, — Снейп устало потёр переносицу. — Если, конечно, Блэк сумеет взять себя в руки.

— А при чём здесь я?

— Мне кажется, что это место всего лишь плод твоего воображения, — яхту в очередной раз подбросило на волнах, и маленький огонёк едва не погас, но Снейп этого словно не заметил, продолжая «профессорским» тоном: — Мне кажется, что я уже читал о чём-то похожем то ли у Дефо, то ли у Стивенсона, или даже у Свифта.

— Вообще не понимаю, о чём ты, а про этих славных господ впервые слышу.

— Я не могу понять, как ты взаимодействуешь с этим миром, — продолжил Снейп, даже не замечая возражений, — но ты совершенно точно это делаешь. И всё здесь подчиняется твоей воле: захотел яхту — получил. То же самое с островом, родником, появляющимся в самый нужный момент...

— Ага, — ядовито подхватил Сириус. — И со змеёй, и с бурей... ты ещё скажи, что это мы из-за меня не можем отыскать Арку.

— Блэк, ну когда ты научишься слышать то, о чём тебе говорят? Я не говорю, что ты виноват, я просто хочу понять, зачем это тебе надо.

Сириус не раз задумывался о том, что творится в голове у Снейпа, если у него там появляются такие дикие мысли. Можно было, конечно, сразу послать подальше этого идиота вместе с его идеями, но хотелось возразить по существу, красиво, чтобы Гарри брал потом пример. Шипеть любой дурак может, а ты попробуй доходчиво, с аргументами.

— Снейп, всё-таки ты идиот! Сначала пощупай вещи вокруг себя, оглядись хорошенько, а потом просто скажи — это всё материально? И, кстати, магия работает отлично!

— Вот про магию мог бы и не говорить: ты просто не представляешь мира без неё, а всё остальное...

— Точно идиот! — перебил его Сириус. — Ты меня слышишь? Такое просто нельзя придумать, и тем более нельзя утащить кого-то другого в свою фантазию.

— Вот я и говорю, что у тебя всё не как у людей.

— Бла-бла-бла... сам придумал, сам удивился...

Яхту ощутимо тряхнуло, и к скрипу досок, временами заглушающему шум стихии, добавился душераздирающий скрежет. Однако долго гадать, что это означает, не получилось — после очередного рывка закружило со страшной силой, и стало ясно, что якорная цепь порвана. Сириусу стало не по себе: он никогда не любил чувствовать себя беспомощным щенком, но как это исправить — не знал. Он так и не научился управлять яхтой и не мог предположить, что будет, если мотор зальёт водой — опыт с мотоциклом показывал, что ничего хорошего. Сириус почти не удивился, когда при очередном броске с волны на волну на его матрасе очутился Снейп.

— Тс-с! — едва слышно прошептал он.

— Но...

— Потом!

Сириус сам не понял, почему не сопротивлялся, когда Снейп сначала погасил свет, а потом направил палочку на Гарри, заклиная его на сон. Может быть, потому, что палочка по-прежнему оставалась в его руке, которую Снейп сдавил совсем неласково.

— Ты... чего?

— Тс-с! — повторил Снейп, обжигая дыханьем его губы.

Возражать, когда так целуют, Сириус не научился. Да и не стал бы он возражать, потому что был совсем не против, очень даже не против! Ему только очень не хватало света, пусть даже лунного, потому что хотелось взглянуть в глаза Снейпа и понять, не очередной ли это дурацкий эксперимент. Впрочем, даже если и так, то почему бы не получить от него всё? И Сириус отдался на волю ощущений. Залатанная магией рубашка не выдержала порыва страсти и была растерзана практически сразу, сам же Снейп оказался гораздо крепче, а ещё явно опытнее Сириуса, но внезапная ревность истаяла прежде, чем в лёгких закончился воздух.

— Блядь... — прошипел Сириус, подминая Снейпа под себя и оставляя на его шее свои метки.

Снейп часто дышал, но молчал и даже не думал возражать, когда ладонь Сириуса заскользила по его животу, пробираясь под пояс брюк. И возбуждён он был ничуть не меньше Сириуса! Кончили они одновременно и ещё несколько мгновений просто прижимались друг к другу обессиленные, но довольные. Сириус уже хотел сказать Снейпу что-нибудь приятное, но пока подбирал слова, тот его опередил:

— И что я говорил?! — Снейп отодвинулся чуть поспешнее, чем того требовали приличия.

— Когда? — опешил Сириус.

— Всегда, — отрезал Снейп. — Буря стихла.

— В смысле?

Сириус прислушался. Действительно, шторм прекратился, и яхта лишь слегка покачивалась на небольших волнах. Это что же получается?!

— Ну и гад же ты, Снейп!

Но тот ловко увернулся от заслуженного тумака и в полной темноте каким-то одним ему ведомым способом отыскал лестницу, выбираясь на палубу. Отвечать он не стал, и Сириус решил, что не очень-то хочет слышать очередную ложь, ведь искренность и Снейп плохо уживались вместе. Обидно, конечно, ощущать себя лабораторной крысой, но для «просто эксперимента» Снейп проявил слишком много инициативы и слишком быстро кончил — а веры его словам не было никогда. И равнодушным его точно назвать нельзя. Вот ни капли!

Рассветное небо играло всеми оттенками сиреневого, розового и даже лилового, а успокоившееся море отливало серебром. Сириус потянулся, пытаясь отыскать взглядом берег.

— Красота-то какая, Снейп! Освежиться не желаешь?

Снейп не желал. Он так старательно не замечал Сириуса, что это уже становилось интересным. И, разумеется, ему и в голову не приходило задуматься об эффекте, который он сейчас производит: полуголый и, так сказать, на лоне дикой природы. Это тебе не укутанным по горло в мантию шастать, ускользая от важных разговоров. Да и ускользать некуда — кругом вода. И палочки нет — вот такой сюрприз!

— Снейп, а как думаешь, нас далеко унесло?

Тот, наконец, удостоил Сириуса взглядом.

— Оглянись. Остров с другой стороны.

— Ух, ты ж! Так это сильно меняет дело, — Сириус расправил плечи и усмехнулся, предполагая отличную шутку. — _Акцио_, палочка Снейпа! 

Он уже представил, что потребует за возврат палочки — хорошо, что Гарри ещё не проснулся! — поэтому сильно разочаровался, когда ничего не произошло. Не призывалась и «палочка Северуса», и «палочка Северуса Снейпа». От расстройства Сириус попытался призвать палочку Гарри, но и тут не имел успеха.

— Только не вздумай нырять! — голос Снейпа звучал грубее, чем обычно.

И хотя Сириус и не собирался, промолчать было выше его сил:

— Чего это? 

— Палочки, скорее всего, унесло штормом в океан.

— Но попробовать-то можно?

— Если тебе хочется утонуть...

Неужели переживает? Теперь это уже стало делом принципа.

— Не дождёшься!

Сириус усмехнулся и красиво — в этом не было никаких сомнений! — прыгнул в воду. Всё-таки в купании на рассвете была особенная прелесть. Вода казалась очень тёплой и была такой чистой, что отлично просматривалось дно. И разноцветные рыбки. Сириус так увлёкся нырянием, что забыл о своей главной цели — заставить Снейпа понервничать. Хотя, похоже, ему это легко удалось.

— Блэк! Блэк, твою мать!

Сириус улёгся на спину и, сложив на груди руки, широко улыбнулся:

— Моя мать, может, и была легкомысленной женщиной, но не настолько.

— Твои шуточки совершенно неуместны.

Настроение стремительно улучшилось.

— А ты по мне скучал, да? Может, всё-таки передумаешь и нырнёшь? Водичка просто прелесть. Если хочешь, я...

— Заткнись, Блэк! — Снейп перегнулся через борт и закончил почти драматическим шёпотом: — Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя услышал Поттер.

Предупреждение было не лишним — Сириус пока не был готов рассказывать Гарри о том, в чём сам толком не разобрался, — но упустить момент он просто не мог:

— Тогда давай сохраним нашу маленькую тайну, — Сириус искушающе подмигнул и облизнулся: — Вот увидишь...

— Сириус! — взлохмаченный больше обычного Гарри был очень серьёзен. — Давай быстрей поднимайся. Есть дело.

— Какое?

— Важное! 

Гарри научился интриговать и больше не сказал ни слова, отчего Сириус действительно поторопился. Мало ли? Он быстро высушил себя чарами и уселся прямо на тёплые доски палубы:

— Рассказывай!

Гарри не торопился. Он расхаживал вдоль борта взад и вперёд, изредка поглядывая на Снейпа. Кажется, вид полуголого профессора его несколько смущал, и хотя Сириусу в общем и целом картина нравилась, он решил поступиться своим удовольствием ради комфорта окружающих. Ведь и Снейп явно чувствовал себя довольно неловко. Восстанавливать его рубашку было глупо и непрактично, поэтому Сириус трансфигурировал его лохмотья в отличную футболку. Снейп принял её почти с благодарностью, хоть и не оценил рисунок, украшающий грудь. Гарри, кстати, тоже не понял, чем занимаются драконы в гнезде. Ну и ладно!

— Рассказывай уже! — терпения Сириуса надолго не хватило.

Гарри ещё раз взлохматил волосы и выдохнул:

— Я разговаривал с Дамблдором!

Заявление было слишком абсурдным, чтобы его принять, но в то же время Гарри никогда не любил дурацкие розыгрыши, чтобы просто отмахнуться от его слов. Сириус решил продолжить подавать пример взвешенного и разумного отношения к жизни:

— Гарри, ты только это... не волнуйся, — деликатно начал он. — Я тоже иногда люблю с ним поболтать... да и Снейп, наверняка, так делает, когда никто не видит...

Хорошо, что у Снейпа хватило мозгов не спорить. Только зыркнул злобно, но кого бы испугал тот взгляд? Сириус доброжелательно улыбнулся и продолжил:

— В конце концов, очень может быть, что всё это происходит в моей голове, так что ты в полном порядке.

— Сириус, я не об этом! Я в самом деле разговаривал с Дамблдором. По делу!

— По делу, конечно, — согласился Сириус, — мы все по делу.

— Мистер Поттер, — перебил его Снейп, — а как вы это делали?

— По зеркалу. По тому сквозному... помнишь, Сириус?

Сириус помнил.

— Но как?! Я ведь оставил своё в кармане сюртука, ну, перед тем, как сюда свалился.

— Его нашёл Дамблдор, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Ну, наверное... потому что я ему не давал, а он не спрашивал...

— А твоё зеркало, стало быть, оказалось при тебе? — догадался Сириус.

— Ну да! — Гарри с облегчением вздохнул. — Я как раз звал тебя через него перед тем, как шагнуть в Арку. Но ты не отвечал.

— Конечно, не отвечал! Я же его забыл, — Сириус потрясённо уставился на Гарри. — Получается, что оно здесь работает?

— Ага. Только я не разобрался как. Меня разбудил голос Дамблдора, — Гарри смущённо улыбнулся. — Я даже не сразу понял, откуда он раздался, но потом зеркало нагрелось...

— Что он тебе сказал?!

— Разное...

— Это точно был он? — в голосе Снейпа прозвенела тревога.

— Точно, я проверил. Ну, знаете, контрольный вопрос? Я его спросил, о чём мы с ним говорили на последнем занятии.

— И? — Сириус от нетерпения едва не подпрыгивал.

— Он помнит!

— Удивительно, — ехидно усмехнулся Снейп. — А что он говорил ещё, кроме того, как демонстрировал чудеса памяти?

— Вам, профессор, он, кстати, просил передать, что его просьба больше не актуальна, и он разобрался с той небольшой проблемкой.

На Снейпа было страшно смотреть. Всё-таки он удачно потерял свою палочку! Потому что, вскочив, он несколько раз обежал палубу, а потом разбил кулак о стенку рубки.

— Чего это он? — шёпотом поинтересовался Гарри.

Сириус многозначительно покрутил пальцем у виска и развёл руками, мол, с кем не бывает. Хорошо, что Снейп заговорил, немного объясняя свои странности:

— Вот гад! Это получается, он просто жертвовал собой, а я должен был стать его палачом!

— Ты о чём?

— «Вам лучше знать, Северус, — прогнусавил он, — потерпит ли ваша душа ущерб от того, что вы поможете старику избавиться от боли и унижения. Я прошу вас об этой великой услуге, Северус, потому что моя смерть такое же решенное дело, как то, что «Пушки Педдл» займут в этом сезоне последнее место в Лиге. Признаюсь, я предпочел бы быстрый, безболезненный конец долгим мукам...» 

Снейп скривился и принялся облизывать костяшки пальцев, сбитые в кровь. Гарри посмотрел на него почти с жалостью:

— Если вам будет от этого легче, сэр, он лишил себя правой руки.

— Я тоже мог отрубить ему эту руку, — кровожадно оскалился Снейп. — Что он ещё сказал?

— Что Волдеморт захватил Министерство... Хогвартс в осаде, — Гарри растерянно взглянул на Сириуса. — Нам надо возвращаться.

— Интересно, как? — Снейп был похож на кота, которого окатили водой, чтобы остудить пыл. Он тоже взглянул на Сириуса и едва слышно добавил: — Мы нужны там...

Будто бы это зависело только от Сириуса!

— Дамблдор обрадовался, узнав, что у меня с собой мантия-невидимка, — продолжил Гарри после недолгой паузы. — Он когда-то изучал её и может с уверенностью сказать, что она соткана из той же ткани, что и завеса Арки, а значит, если мы укроемся мантией, то сможем сквозь неё пройти.

— «Сквозь», мистер Поттер? — иронично усмехнулся Снейп

— Ой, не придирайся к словам, — осадил его Сириус. — «Сквозь», «через» или вообще «под». Главное — пройти!

— Ага, — подтвердил Гарри. — Без мантии не пройти, а так мы все укроемся, и она нас не заметит.

— Кто «она»? — голос Снейпа сочился ядом.

— Смерть! — выдохнул Гарри. — Дамблдор не ошибается.

По взгляду Снейпа можно было понять, что тот думает про ошибки Дамблдора, но, к счастью, он не стал об этом говорить. И правильно! Рано ещё Гарри знать такие слова.

— Получается, нам и нужно-то всего пройти сквозь эту Арку! — жизнерадостно резюмировал Сириус.

— Какие пустяки! — ехидно отозвался Снейп. — Мы же её уже отыскали.

— Ты как не родной, Снейп! Не отыскали, так отыщем. Делов-то!

Снейп взглянул на Сириуса, как на идиота, а потом снова обратился к Гарри:

— А что с Хогвартсом?

— Дамблдор сказал, что он активировал полную защиту замка.

— А что студенты? 

— В этом году не было набора, — Гарри виновато взглянул на Сириуса и улыбнулся. — Дамблдор предвидел такой исход и предупредил всех, только вот все наши всё равно приехали. И собираются драться за Хогвартс. И вроде бы орденцы тоже в замке: Люпин, Тонкс, Шеклболт... а семья Рона просто перебрались туда, после того, как сожгли Нору...

Да уж, новости были хуже некуда — горстка орденцев и детей против толпы Пожирателей Смерти. Сириусу стало не по себе:

— А авроры за кого?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Блэк, ты как ребёнок, — проворчал Снейп. — Авроры находятся на службе в Министерстве. За кого им ещё быть?

Но что-то в рассказе Гарри сильно не нравилось Сириусу. Какая-то деталь... очень важная к тому же...

— Мистер Поттер, а вы, случайно, не спросили у Дамблдора, какой там месяц?

Вот оно! Всё-таки Снейп умел формулировать основную мысль.

— Спросил, — Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но вышло у него так себе. — Там конец сентября.

Ну, охренеть теперь! Неужели это из-за того, что Сириус засыпал? Снейп тоже расстроился, но хотя бы не стал кидаться обвинениями — просто тяжело вздохнул:

— А про хоркруксы вы его не спросили?

— Нет. А надо было?

— Не помешало бы, — Снейп наконец уселся на палубу и принялся задумчиво разглядывать разбитую руку. — Теперь я сильно подозреваю, что кроме проклятого кольца было что-то ещё. И, похоже, нам придётся заняться их поисками.

— Ты думаешь, что их несколько? — Сириусу стало трудно дышать.

— Ещё наверняка есть один... или два. После возрождения Тёмный Лорд обмолвился о том, что дальше всех прошёл по дороге бессмертия, и мне кажется, что он намекал именно на это. Не зря Дамблдор попросил у меня это воспоминание — кажется, он пришёл к такому же выводу.

Сириус напомнил себе, что при крестнике ругаться нехорошо, и поскольку никаких приличных слов у него не было, то просто промолчал. А вот Гарри не сдержался:

— Как он мог?! Почему не сказал? Это же...

— Успокойтесь, мистер Поттер. Дамблдор мог просто не успеть вам об этом сообщить. Ваше исчезновение не входило в его планы.

— Наверное, — Гарри уселся на палубу рядом со Снейпом и тихо закончил: — А сейчас он меня нашёл, потому что у него план? Или потому, что ему не всё равно? А?!

Раньше почему-то казалось, что лишь злодеи могут использовать людей для каких-то своих целей. Ну, может, не злодеи, но точно негодяи. А сейчас вдруг пришло понимание, что и Гарри, и Снейп играли какую-то роль в планах Дамблдора, как, может быть, и сам Сириус. И это не делало Дамблдора хуже или лучше, это просто было. Но как объяснить ребёнку, что можно одновременно и строить планы, и любить? Да что планы! Можно одновременно и любить, и ненавидеть — вот что странно... самому бы понять, как это. 

— Ему не всё равно, мистер Поттер, — Снейп болезненно поморщился. — Просто для него цели значат слишком много, и их цена велика для всех. Как можно щадить кого-то, когда не научился щадить себя?

— Вы думаете?

— Уверен.

Очевидно, что Гарри понял что-то недоступное пониманию Сириуса, потому что вдруг улыбнулся почти беззаботно:

— Какие здесь всё-таки красивые рассветы!

Снейп уставился на небо, будто увидел его впервые:

— Сегодня будет хороший день.

— Интересно, для чего? — пробурчал Сириус, всё ещё не понимая странной логики происходящего.

— Для всего, Блэк! Не сомневаюсь, что сегодня мы найдём Арку.

Сириусу бы такой оптимизм! Зря он считал Снейпа скучным, ох, зря! Наверное, это море на него так действует. Или солнце. Или багровая отметина на шее... чёрт! Неужели Гарри ничего не понял?! Вот что значит — неиспорченный ребёнок. А кое-кого, кстати, очень украшает метка Сириуса. Почти так же, как и немного растянутая футболка, и лёгкий загар. Определённо, это место способно украсить кого угодно, даже Снейпа, особенно Снейпа. Сириус решил не думать о том, что это означает — всё же в теории он всегда был слабоват. С теорией — это к экспериментаторам!

Осознавать, что и Снейп иногда ошибался, оказалось приятно: Арка не отыскалась ни в тот день, ни в следующие два. Единственным достижением стала подробная карта острова, которому даже не удосужились дать название. Не то чтобы он был каким-то большим и выдающимся, но надо же его как-то называть? 

— Что? — Снейп с удивлением уставился на карту. — Что за шуточки, Блэк? 

— А что такого? — Сириус довольно прищурился. — «Остров слизеринского декана», затерянный среди просторов океана и кишащий змеями, по-моему, очень романтично звучит. А следующий остров, так и быть, ты можешь назвать в мою честь.

— Да ты оптимист, Блэк.

— Вы думаете, здесь больше нет островов, сэр? — насторожился Гарри.

Но Снейп лишь нервно одёрнул футболку, к которой, к слову, уже привык, и покрутил шеей, становясь похожим на стервятника. Как ему это удаётся?! Впрочем, если он и рассчитывал на устрашающий эффект, то ошибся — Гарри больше не вёлся на его выпады, а Сириус и подавно.

— Да ты не переживай, Гарри! Я даже не сомневаюсь, что островов в этом океане тьма!

Но это заверение ничуть не успокоило крестника.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы до старости будем искать нужный остров?

— Конечно же, нет! Один, максимум два, не больше.

— Блэк ведь знает, о чём говорит, — Снейп ехидно скривил губы, изображая улыбку. — У него чутьё.

— Конечно! Что бы ты понимал в интуиции и умении выбирать.

— Это да, с выбором я никогда не угадывал.

Интересно, он сам понимает, насколько двусмысленно звучат его слова? Не может же он ничего такого не иметь в виду? Или всё-таки может? Хотя если человек целуется не для удовольствия, а проверяя свои теории, то от него всего можно ожидать. Абсолютно всего! Тем более что Снейп всё это время вёл себя чересчур предупредительно и старательно делал вид, что никогда не прикасался к Сириусу иначе чем случайно. Ну-ну!

— Погода портится, — Гарри показал на потемневшее небо. — Может, переждём бурю на берегу?

— И потеряем яхту? — к таким жертвам Сириус был не готов. — Один раз мы уже неплохо справились со штормом.

Снейп внимательно оглядел Сириуса и хмыкнул:

— Неплохо?

— Да! — теперь уже Сириус мечтал о настоящем урагане. — Только на этот раз никаких якорей бросать не будем. Он у нас остался один.

— Как скажешь, Блэк. Никаких якорей.

— Так чего же ты медлишь, Сириус? Нам надо быстрее укрыться в каюте. Пока не началось, — Гарри попытался скрыть тревогу, но получилось у него плохо.

Сириус испытал лёгкий укол совести, понимая, что крестник-то здесь совершенно ни при чём, но именно в это мгновение заметил вызов во взгляде Снейпа. Ах, так?! Ну, держись! 

В каюте они укрылись до того, как первые тяжёлые капли дождя упали на палубу. Мгновенно стало темно, как ночью, а налетевший вихрь принялся играть с яхтой, перебрасывая её с волны на волну. Сириус засветил вечный огонёк, в свете которого было отлично видно, как Гарри уселся на пол и на мгновение зажмурился, обхватив себя руками. Этого мига хватило, чтобы погрузить его в глубокий сон, что было, в общем-то, даже гуманно. Со всех сторон.

— Настолько не терпится, Блэк?

— Только не говори, что тебя это не заводит.

— Меня? — Снейп всё ещё стоял, пытаясь балансировать. — Не скажу.

— И не говори потом, что это очередной эксперимент.

— Тебя это остановит?

— Нет.

Крошечное судёнышко вело свою борьбу с волнами, пытаясь выжить, и удержаться на ногах в таких условиях было крайне непросто, но Сириус не сдавался, тем более что Снейпу это же как-то удавалось. Они кружили по маленькой каюте, делая вид, что просто борются с качкой, но, наверное, всё же не решаясь сделать последний шаг.

— Признайся, Снейп, ты ведь хочешь...

— Чего?

— Всего.

— Да неужели!

— Думаешь, незаметно?

Дурацкий разговор начал действовать на нервы, и при очередном рывке яхты Сириус решительно нарушил хрупкое равновесие, шагнув к Снейпу. А тот, может быть, и рад был бы отступить, но размеры каюты не позволяли — Сириус впечатал его спиной в стенку и зашептал, едва касаясь губами мочки уха:

— Ты хочешь, Снейп... хочешь... и хочешь именно меня...

— Это ты себя уговариваешь? — Снейп накрыл ладонью член Сириуса, и от его хриплого шёпота волосы на шее встали дыбом: — У тебя стоит, Блэк... стоит на меня... 

— Да-а...

Сириус впился в подставленную шею жадным поцелуем, обновляя свою метку, и ему показалось, что Снейп застонал... хотя, скорее, просто шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. У него была точно такая же горячая кожа, как успел запомнить Сириус, а ещё он совершенно не собирался нежничать, внезапно укусив плечо. И кто тут после этого кобелина?

— Никаких тормозов, да, Снейп? И якорей... и цепей...

— Хватит болтать!

— Любишь покомандовать? Ну, давай, попробуй.

Яхту по-прежнему швыряло на волнах, только вот теперь Сириус был готов признать себя автором этого шторма, потому что очень уж правильно их качало, в нужном ритме, к которому стоило лишь чуть приноровиться.

— Блэк, сука...

— Нравится, да?

— Да-а-а...

Похоже, Снейп, наконец, перестал думать и пошёл на поводу ощущений. Давно пора! Пусть потом рассказывает про эксперименты, про равнодушие — кто ж ему теперь поверит? Особенно после того, как он подался навстречу и притянул к себе Сириуса за бёдра ногой, пытаясь прижаться сильнее. Очень откровенно, требовательно, искренне, именно так, как было нужно. Идеально!

***

— Ты мне плечо отдавил.

Сириусу нравился голос Снейпа, особенно когда тот пытался говорить тише. Было в нём что-то такое искушающее... провокационное...

— Блэк, ты меня вообще слышишь? 

— М-м-м... не понимаю, о чём ты...

— Шторм утих, сейчас проснётся Поттер. Так понятнее?

— А, так ты об этом, — Сириус зевнул и потянулся, давая Снейпу возможность вылезти. — Стесняешься?

Снейп устало потёр переносицу:

— Поттер не переживёт такого шока. И уж точно не обрадуется, так что сохранение некоторой тайны в твоих интересах.

Снейп вытащил из-под задницы скомканную футболку и, осторожно ступая, выбрался из каюты. Открытая им дверь даже не скрипнула, и свежий морской воздух наполнил небольшое помещение, удаляя запахи вершившегося здесь безумия. Или не безумия, как посмотреть. Сириус вышел на палубу вслед за Снейпом.

— Так ты серьёзно думаешь, что всё это происходит в моей голове?

— Тебя это смущает? — усмехнулся Снейп.

Он натянул футболку и принялся внимательно разглядывать своё предплечье, отмеченное Знаком Мрака. Сириусу стало казаться, что он слишком много внимания уделяет всякой ерунде. То ли дело настоящая жизнь!

— Меня уже ничто не смущает.

— А должно бы. Мне казалось, что ты специально меня так вырядил, чтобы не забывать, кто я.

— А кто ты? — удивился Сириус. — Снейп себе и Снейп. Ты всегда таким был.

— Неужели? И ты всегда... — он на мгновение запнулся, словно подбирая слова, — этого хотел?

Сириусу можно было, конечно, притвориться и сделать вид, что он не понимает, о чём речь, но после того, чем они только что занимались, это было бы нечестно.

— Не знаю, — Сириус облокотился на борт, разглядывая бирюзовую воду. — Иногда кажется, что да... но, наверное, всё же нет. Да брось ты пялиться на эту хреновину!

Снейп неловко опустил руку и пробурчал:

— Можно подумать, что ты не пялишься.

— Мне больше нравятся мои метки.

Снейп напрягся и принялся лихорадочно ощупывать шею:

— Только не говори, что ты это сделал!

Как будто случилось что-то страшное. Пф-ф!

— Не скажу, — рассмеялся Сириус, радуясь, что зеркало есть только у Гарри, а колдовать без палочки не каждый сумеет. — Совсем ты шуток не понимаешь.

— Даже ты не можешь быть таким безответственным! — продолжал шипеть Снейп. — Здесь же ребёнок. Что он подумает?!

— Да будет тебе, Северус! Шутка это была, шутка!

При упоминании своего имени Снейп напрягся, но сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Смешной.

— Знаю я твои шутки... по-твоему, и сходить к оборотню в полнолуние очень весело...

— Какой же ты всё-таки злопамятный. Это же был старина Луни — он совершенно плюшевый.

— Мне так не показалось, — Снейп поморщился. — Всё-таки ты, Блэк, был редкостным придурком.

— Ты сказал «был»?

— Тебе послышалось, и последний шторм тому подтверждение.

— Что я люблю погорячее? — Сириус усмехнулся, довольный собой. — Так тебя тоже такое заводит. Или скажешь, что нет?

Вместо ответа Снейп затейливо выругался и отвернулся, пытаясь своим видом показать, что разговор окончен. Не на того напал!

— А вообще, Северус, — Сириус многозначительно поиграл бровями, — если бы я только раньше знал, что ты такая горячая штучка...

— Уймись, Блэк. Только не надо придавать некоторым вещам слишком большое значение.

Благостное настроение мгновенно испортилось. Осознание, что этот мудак всего лишь развлекался, оказалось очень болезненным. Да пошёл он!

— Знаешь, Снейп, я-то понятно, чего хотел, но ведь ты повёлся. Тебе-то это на хера надо?

Ответа Сириус не ждал, и тем сильнее удивился, услышав тихое:

— Мне, может, тоже хотелось почувствовать себя живым. Я заперт в твоём сознании, лишён палочки. Да что палочки?! Ты думаешь, я мечтал уподобиться озабоченному юнцу?

— Да при чём...

— А трахающиеся драконы, — Снейп дёрнул подбородком в сторону рисунка на футболке, — по-твоему, должны украсить профессора Хогвартса?

— Ах, значит, профессора? — Сириус почувствовал, как зашумело в ушах. — Не думал, что ты такой сноб!

— Да не в этом дело! Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Что я должен понять?!

— Да ты ведь тоже был в таком состоянии.

— Когда?!

— Когда тебя заперли в доме.

Это был запрещённый удар, только вот сдаваться Сириус не собирался.

— И ты вот хочешь сказать, что прямо сейчас сравнил меня со старым домом? И что вот это всё похоже на тюрьму?! — Сириус обличающе ткнул пальцем в сторону бескрайнего океана.

— Твой дом не был похож...

— Много ты понимаешь! Ты ещё скажи, что твои просьбы мне тоже привиделись? А как шептал... «Пожалуйста»... тьфу!

— Ментальные практики позволяют и не такое...

Договорить Снейп не успел — разозлившийся Сириус просто выбросил его за борт. Освежиться. Правда, через несколько мгновений прыгнул следом — он просто не мог поручиться, что в океане его сознания не найдётся акулы, которая перекусит пополам эту неудачливую сволочь. И что потом делать?

— Это был последний аргумент, да, Блэк? — отплёвываясь, пробулькал Снейп.

— И не надейся! 

Сириус попытался догнать этого идиота , но то ли Снейп успел уже научиться плавать, то ли раньше притворялся таким немощным, потому что расстояние до него не уменьшалось. Видимо, всё-таки придётся уговаривать.

— Снейп, ты решил переплыть океан? 

— Тут течение, идиот. Меня относит в сторону.

Что ж, это многое объясняло. Колдовать в воде было очень неудобно, к тому же Сириус боялся потерять последнюю палочку, но ему всё-таки удалось создать ещё одно течение, которое подхватило Снейпа и дотащило до яхты. На борт его уже пришлось затаскивать, потому что он выбился из сил.

— Что ж ты за человек такой? — ворчал Сириус. — Умудрился испохабить даже утреннее купание.

— Тебе напомнить о том, где всё это происходит?

— Намекаешь, что я сам себе враг?

— Тут и намекать не надо, просто говорю.

Снейп отплёвывался и ёжился, явно начиная замерзать, но Сириус не спешил его сушить — пусть немного остудит голову. То, что их разговоры быстро превращались в склоку, было обычным делом, но сейчас это почему-то вызвало целую бурю чувств, самым странным из которых стало удовольствие. Раньше Сириус как-то не обращал внимания, что ругаться со Снейпом довольно весело — наверное, потому что не догадывался, как легко его можно заткнуть поцелуем.

— Ты чего на меня так смотришь?

В общем-то, во взгляде Сириуса не было ничего особенного, если, конечно, Снейп не умел без палочки читать мысли. А это было бы забавно...

— Да так, есть одна идея.

— Уймись, Блэк, или...

Договорить Снейпу помешало появление Гарри. Сириусу даже показалось, что крестник их немного подслушивал — уж больно смущённым выглядел и избегал смотреть в глаза. Но после его первых слов это стало уже неважным:

— Я только что разговаривал с Дамблдором, — Гарри поправил очки. — Послезавтра Волдеморт планирует напасть на Хогвартс.

Вечно этот Волдеморт всё портит! Только-только Сириус настроился на небольшое приключение перед возвращением — и на тебе! Не терпится ему! Что за ублюдок?! А Гарри принялся рассказывать о подготовке к битве и о том, что на помощь Тёмному Лорду придут великаны, которым тот пообещал снять ограничения с общины. Но им замок просто так не взять! От его слов Сириус ощутил азарт предстоящего боя.

— Но как он узнал? — Снейп уставился на свою руку, и ход его мыслей сразу стал понятен.

Только вот Сириус не стал шутить про незаменимых шпионов. И про Дамблдора, который знает всё, тоже — Сириусу вообще стало не до шуток.

— А ты его не чувствуешь? Через это своё клеймо?

Снейп мгновенно опустил руку, словно опомнился:

— Издеваешься?

— Но я ведь не знаю, как оно работает, — резонно заметил Сириус. — Просто интересуюсь.

— А я его тоже не чувствую, — Гарри взлохматил волосы. — Раньше постоянно было ощущение... ну, что он рядом... это потому что я...

— Да, мистер Поттер, — кадык Снейпа дёрнулся. — Скорее всего, именно поэтому. Тем интереснее то, что я по-прежнему чувствую, когда Тёмный Лорд зовёт своих сторонников.

— А ты сторонник, Снейп?

— Не придирайся к словам. Я чувствую магию вызова, но не так ярко. И совершенно спокойно могу её игнорировать.

— А раньше не мог?

— Это было слишком неприятно.

— Больно, что ли?

— Достаточно...

Сириус вдруг вспомнил, что это место полностью принадлежит ему, а стало быть, именно он всем здесь распоряжается. Может быть, если бы он подумал об этом раньше, то нашёл бы какой-то иной выход, а сейчас просто накрыл Знак Мрака на предплечье Снейпа ладонью и сжал, желая покончить с проклятой змеюкой, выглядывающей из глазницы черепа. 

— Блэк! — взвыл Снейп. — Ты что, твою мать, делаеш-шь...

Наверное, у этого места была своя особая магия — Сириус не слишком усердно занимался теорией, а потому не мог сказать точно! — но на какой-то миг ему вдруг показалось, что он схватил раскалённый уголь, мгновенно превратившийся в лёд. У Снейпа, очевидно, ощущения были поострее — с чего бы ему иначе так бледнеть? 

— Ой, — казалось, что Гарри едва сдерживал смех. — Она сбежала...

Сириус вовремя опустил взгляд, чтобы заметить, как чёрная тень скрылась в рукаве футболки Снейпа, и тут же из-под его ладони вылез лохматый пёс — чёрный, разумеется! — и бросился в погоню за тенью.

— Блэк! Что за хрень ты здесь устроил? — грозно начал Снейп, но тут же переменился в лице и зашипел: — Немедленно прекрати!

— Да я ничего не делаю...

— Ты уже сделал!

— Покажи, а?

Не дожидаясь согласия, Сириус полез под его футболку, став свидетелем эпичной битвы пса и змеи прямо на животе Снейпа, и сразу же подхватил веселье:

— Души её! Ату!

Похоже, эта возня двух нарисованных животных как-то ощущалась, потому что Снейп не хуже змеи извивался и шипел:

— Блэк! С-сука!

Как в старые добрые времена! Змеюка не придумала ничего лучше, чем искать убежище, ныряя Снейпу в штаны.

— Куда, дрянь?!

Сириус попытался ухватить её за хвост, но получил по руке. Снейп был в бешенстве. Ничем другим нельзя было объяснить его внезапную вежливость и обманчиво тихий голос:

— Ты что себе позволяешь, Блэк?

— Ничего особенного... змею ловлю.

— Для начала ты её оживил! И каким-то непостижимым образом создал ей приятеля.

— Тебе тоже показалось, что они просто играют?

— Мне показалось, да и сейчас кажется, что ты забываешься и ведёшь себя неприемлемо.

— А теперь переведи это на человеческий язык. Тебе не нравится, что я разрушил твою метку?

— Во-первых, это неочевидно, а во-вторых...

— Неочевидно? — от возмущения Сириус почти потерял дар речи. — Змея покинула насиженное местечко, что может быть очевиднее?

— Может быть, лишь то, что магия этого места не распространяется на реальный мир? Или то, что змея никуда не делась, а лишь приобрела новые... гм-м... свойства? Как теперь прекратить эту вакханалию? В конце концов, это доставляет массу неудобств.

Сириус набрал в лёгкие воздух, чтобы достойно возразить, но помешал Гарри:

— Простите, сэр. Мне кажется, что я смогу вам помочь.

— В смысле? — Снейп выглядел ошарашенным. — Что ты сможешь сделать?

— Поговорить со змеёй. 

— Поговорить? 

— Просто позвольте, сэр.

— Если вы думаете, что я сейчас начну раздеваться и демонстрировать вам...

— Что вы, сэр! Я всё разглядел, и мне не составит труда её представить.

— Разглядел? — губы Снейпа сжались в тонкую линию.

— Только змею, сэр! — заверил Гарри.

Эта тварь явно причиняла неудобства Снейпу, потому что он тут же согласился, но при этом сложил руки на груди с видом, пресекающим любое нескромное вторжение в личное пространство. Гарри, скорее всего, не ждал ничего другого, но очень старался быть любезным.

— Я могу даже отвернуться, если вам неприятно, — предложил он.

— Как вам угодно, — Снейп немного расслабился.

Гарри согласно кивнул и, после недолгого молчания, зашипел. Как ему удавалось издавать такие звуки, Сириус не знал, но это было устрашающе. Почему-то сразу представилась целая армия змей, готовых по приказу броситься на неугодного и разорвать, хотя, скорее, змеюки станут душить и травить ядом.

— Достаточно, Поттер. Я вас ненадолго оставлю.

Снейпу явно не терпелось проверить, что стало с его «украшением», но обнажаться при свидетелях он был не готов. Сириус сдержал улыбку умиления, настолько старомодным это показалось.

— Гарри, ты её прогнал? — любопытство захватило Сириуса. — Или убил?

— Я попросил её исчезнуть. Навсегда. 

— Значит, убил.

— Или она теперь поселится на острове и останется здесь.

— Тоже неплохо, — похвалил Сириус. — А что тебе ещё говорил Дамблдор? Они там вообще как? Ждут нас?

— Конечно, ждут! У них там каждая палочка на счету. Да и... — Гарри болезненно поморщился. — Он специально хочет устроить битву на Хэллоуин.

Кто «он» пояснять не требовалось, но Сириусу как-то не приходилось задумываться обо всех этих совпадениях.

— Думаешь, специально?

— Дамблдор... ну, когда про него рассказывал, каждый раз отмечал его тягу ко всяким таким эффектам. Как в театре, понимаешь?

— Позёр, — вспомнил подходящее определение Сириус. — И ублюдок! О, Северус! Тебя можно поздравить?

Снейп казался слегка смущённым.

— Насколько мне удалось разглядеть без зеркала, да. Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер.

— Обращайтесь ещё, сэр.

— А хочешь, я посмотрю в труднодоступных местах? — предложил Сириус. — Чтобы развеять все сомнения?

— Более идиотского предложения я ещё не слышал, — Снейп сделал вид, что ничуть не заинтересован, и быстро сменил тему. — Я, с вашего позволения, посплю, а вы начинайте уже двигаться к следующему острову.

— Слушаюсь, мой капитан! — Сириус изобразил подобие салюта. — Подушечку не взбить?

— Паяц! 

Снейп попросил Гарри разбудить его через пару часов и ушёл в каюту, даже не взглянув на Сириуса. Ну и пожалуйста! Опять он себе что-то придумал. Вот что за человек?! Хорошо, хоть крестник не такой. Гарри принялся поднимать якорь, как опытный морской волк, и Сириусу ничего не оставалось, как прийти ему на помощь. Потом они вместе завели яхту и взяли курс на следующий остров, видимый на мерцающей огоньками карте. Гарри выглядел сосредоточенным, и Сириус был уверен, что это из-за предстоящей битвы, на которую он рвался всей душой. И совсем не был готов услышать:

— Так ты всё-таки со Снейпом, да?

Вопрос, конечно, интересный, но Сириус не мог на него ответить, потому что и сам не знал. Когда-то давно, разумеется, он был уверен, что если два человека переспали, не будучи в изменённом сознании и под проклятьем, то они, определённо, вместе. Но разве со Снейпом это работало? И как объяснить кому-то то, чего сам не понимаешь? Однако Сириус был ответственным крестным, поэтому решил попытаться.

— Видишь ли, Гарри, — вздохнул он, — это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

— А разве возможны варианты?

— Варианты всегда возможны, — уклончиво начал Сириус и вдруг спохватился: — А вообще с чего вдруг такой интерес?

— Ну... я это... немного услышал ваш разговор, — покраснел Гарри. — Я не то чтобы подслушивал, но вы так орали...

Сириус принялся лихорадочно вспоминать разговор со Снейпом, понимая, что было сказано много лишнего, в том числе и не предназначенного для ушей невинного ребёнка, с которым так и не удалось толком поговорить про всякие пестики-тычинки. Правда, оставалась слабая надежда, что в силу своей природной не испорченности Гарри так ничего и не понял.

— Я сначала думал, что ты его хотел придушить, — Гарри смущённо отвёл взгляд, — но после ваших разборок понял, что это засосы.

— Тебе противно? — Сириус похолодел от мысли, что крестник вполне может не одобрять подобных отношений.

Гарри часто заморгал, становясь похожим на разбуженную _Люмосом_ сову.

— Ты чего, Сириус? Это же ты.

— И Снейп, угу.

— Но тебе-то самому как?

— Мне нормально, — заверил Сириус, — даже иногда зашибись как нормально, если ты об этом.

— Ну и мне тогда тоже... того... нормально, — Гарри снова покраснел.

— Но ты ведь был против?

— Был, ага. Но Снейп оказался не таким, как я думал, и вообще, если тебе с ним хорошо... а тебе с ним хорошо?

Ещё один вопрос, на который не было однозначного ответа.

— Когда он не начинает говорить, что всё это просто происходит у меня в голове, а потому не считается.

— Мне кажется, он немного врёт.

— Немного?!

— Просто врёт, — Гарри утвердительно кивнул. — Ты не можешь не считаться.

— Почему? — обрадовался обнадёженный Сириус.

— Ну, это же ты!

Словно это всё объясняло!

— И что?

— Сириус, ты как будто не уверен в собственной неотразимости, — понимающая улыбка Гарри начинала действовать на нервы.

— Ты говоришь ерунду!

— Вот! — довольный Гарри важно поднял палец и поправил очки. — Поэтому он врёт. Понял?

Конечно же, понятнее не стало, но Сириус решил довериться интуиции крестника, которая всегда была на высоте. Получалось, что Снейп вовсе не такой безразличный, каким прикидывался, и вообще... Сириус настолько увлёкся своими логическими построениями, что не сразу услышал, как Гарри с необычной для себя горячностью ему что-то доказывает.

— Прости, я ничего не понял, — честно признался он.

— Ну как же?! Если ты это смог, то у тебя точно получится.

— Что у меня должно получиться?

— Ну, хоркрукс же, — голос Гарри зазвенел от напряжения. — Убери его, а? Ты ведь можешь.

С открытым ртом Сириус почувствовал себя глупо. И почему ему такое самому не пришло в голову?! Ведь это так просто: если он хозяин этого места, то значит...

— А вдруг это работает только здесь?

— Ну, так убери здесь! Я хочу хотя бы попробовать, каково это — жить без этой дряни. Хоть ненадолго.

Сириус обнял бедолагу и прижал к себе, пытаясь подбодрить. Он толком не знал, что надо делать и как, однако со Снейпом у него получилось. Правда, появление собаки совсем не входило в его планы, но ведь никакого вреда от Бродяги не было! Подумаешь, погонял змеюку, главное — результат!

— Тш-ш! Сейчас, — Сириус утешающе погладил Гарри по спине и пообещал: — Это будет не больно.

— Да если даже и больно! — Гарри из последних сил сдерживал слёзы.

— Всё будет хорошо. Закрой глаза.

Гарри послушно зажмурился и не стал возражать, когда Сириус снял с него очки. 

— Это не больно, — продолжал уговаривать Сириус. — Как комар укусит. Раз, и всё!

Он положил ладони на лохматую голову крестника и принялся массировать кожу, сосредотачиваясь на своём желании. Со Снейпом получилось чересчур просто, хотя у него и была-то всего какая-то жалкая отметина. Сириус представил себе личинку Волдеморта, притаившуюся где-то в Гарри, и его замутило — слишком уж сильно эта дрянь оказалась похожа на клубок глистов. Распутывать такое — себе дороже, и Сириус представил, как растворяет эту заразу в зелье, оказавшемся под рукой. Вот так! И ещё! 

Гарри всё-таки расплакался, и Сириус мог его понять. Да что понять?! Если бы он мог, то и сам бы немного расслабился, дав волю слезам, как когда-то в детстве, когда можно было оказаться слабым и рассчитывать на чью-то помощь. И получить её. Как же давно это было! Сириус поглаживал Гарри по спине, не зная, как ещё утешить, но, наверное, всё делал правильно, потому что крестник скоро затих и даже расслабился.

— Всё, что ли? — тихо спросил он.

— Ну да. А чего ты хотел?

— Тоже ждал собаку... она у тебя классно вышла...

— Только Снейп не оценил, — вздохнул Сириус.

— Он ещё оценит, — успокоил Гарри, — когда привыкнет.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен, — Гарри, наконец, решился заглянуть Сириусу в глаза. — Он вообще оказался не так плох, и если тебе захочется привести его домой, то не стесняйся... меня там... или Кричера. Он тоже хороший и по тебе очень скучал, хотя и старался держаться.

Сириус вспомнил вредного домовика.

— У тебя все хорошие. Ещё скажи, что Вальбурга — добрая фея.

— Не скажу, — Гарри хихикнул. — Но она тоже неплохая тётка. Это она мне посоветовала, как тебя позвать в Арке. И про Феликс Фелицис напомнила.

В общем-то, от матери Сириус всегда ждал какой-то подставы, но чтобы вот так, без тени сомнений, надоумить ребёнка...

— Вот ведьма!

— Зря ты так. Если бы не она, я, может, и не решился бы, а так вон всё как хорошо обернулось. Для всех. Всё-таки зелье удачи — это вещь!

— А если бы... 

Сейчас, когда всё это было позади, стало по-настоящему страшно, ведь с Гарри могло случиться всё, что угодно, и если бы они не встретились, то он до сих пор бы блуждал в том тумане, как и Снейп.

— Сириус, успокойся! Всё же ведь хорошо.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Сириус. — Война ещё не выиграна, да и с хоркруксом не ясно.

— Да с ним-то всё как раз и понятно.

Сириусу бы эту уверенность! 

— Гарри, проверить бы неплохо. Только вот как?

— Да проще простого! У Дамблдора есть один приборчик...

— Так то у Дамблдора. А мы тут.

— Ну, тогда не знаю, — Гарри казался удручённым, — видений с Волдемортом у меня давно уже не было.

— Я понял! — Сириус удивился простоте и изяществу выхода. — Ты должен просто пошипеть на парселтанге.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен! Тебе что для этого надо?

— Только увидеть змею или её представить.

Проще простого! Сириус взмахнул палочкой:

— _Серпенсортия_! 

Змея мгновенно появилась и тут же попыталась напасть на Гарри, но была остановлена недовольным шипением. Блядь!

— Это ничего не означает! — быстро нашёлся Сириус. — Ты вполне мог этот язык выучить! Ты же столько лет на нём говорил. У Андромеды тоже так было, когда она учила французский. Это не показатель!

— Но как тогда проверить?

— Ты же сам говорил, что у Дамблдора есть приборчик. Вот вернёмся и обязательно проверим.

На душе Сириуса кошки не просто скребли — они там уже успели нагадить и теперь с упоением размазывали дерьмо. Но это не повод расстраивать Гарри, тем более что он и сам хотел верить в лучшее:

— Ну да, ведь у Снейпа же метка пропала. И вообще, если ты здесь хозяин, то значит, можешь всё!

Лестно, конечно, но хотел бы Сириус сам в это верить.

— Могу, ага! Вот увидишь, приборчик покажет то же самое.

Гарри заметно повеселел и с удовольствием занялся неотложными делами. Прямо сейчас, например, он ловко завёл двигатель яхты, и Сириусу не осталось ничего иного, кроме как заклинанием дозаправки наполнить топливные баки и поднять якорь. Всё-таки магия — очень нужная вещь, даже в таком непонятном месте.

Гарри нравилось стоять у штурвала, и Сириус шёл ему на уступки, хотя и сам любил порулить. Но кто кроме него побалует крестника? То-то же! Поэтому он с удовольствием изучал постоянно меняющуюся на экране карту и немного командовал, чувствуя себя капитаном:

— Право руля! Курс зюйд-зюйд-вест!

И Гарри ему с удовольствием подыгрывал, поворачивая серебристое колесо с деревянными шишечками на спицах. Солнце уже давно встало и теперь отражалось бесконечными бликами в ярко-синей воде океана, облачка на небе тоже куда-то подевались, и Сириус с удовольствием вдыхал солёный морской воздух, радуясь небольшому ветру.

— А может, нам стоит поднять паруса?

— Зачем? — насторожился Гарри. — У нас мало бензина?

— Так красиво же! Всегда мечтал пойти под парусом, чтобы ветер, солнце, брызги, вот это вот всё. 

— Конечно, давай поднимем, — воодушевился Гарри. — Мне такое тоже нравится.

— Что вы опять задумали? — взъерошенный после сна Снейп подозрительно щурился, переводя взгляд с Сириуса на Гарри. — Меня пугает ваш энтузиазм.

— Да брось, Снейп! Будто ты никогда не мечтал пройти под парусом в океане, — Сириус мгновенно почувствовал прилив сил и бодрости, словно глотнул Веселящего зелья.

— Представь себе. Я о таких глупостях...

— Тогда тебе не составит труда постоять у штурвала, поддерживая курс, а мы с Гарри быстро! — перебил его Сириус, пока он не наговорил лишнего.

Снейп в ответ только хмыкнул и встал у штурвала, вглядываясь в даль. Но сколько бы он ни делал вид, что следит исключительно за курсом яхты, Сириус чувствовал его взгляд всей кожей, и оттого с удовольствием отдавался непростому делу постановки парусов. Они с Гарри вязали узлы и тянули за многочисленные тросы, но результат того стоил! Белоснежные полотнища наполнились ветром и слегка загудели, изредка хлопая от его порывов. Именно о таком и мечталось когда-то давно, наверное, в прошлой жизни, в промозглой камере Азкабана.

— Снейп, ты это видишь? — прокричал Сириус. — Красота-то какая!

Тот ничего не ответил, но быстрая улыбка и обжигающий взгляд были красноречивее любых слов. После такого и возвращаться не жалко. Тем более что после победы над Волдемортом вполне можно было отправиться в такое путешествие и в реальности. Тем же составом. Оно, может, даже и интереснее бы вышло, когда без разных там ограничений и обязанностей. Просто потому, что захотели! И никуда тот Снейп не денется — кто бы его ещё отпустил! — а тоже поедет. И безо всякого принуждения, чтобы потом не рассказывал про несвободу и старые дома. Сириус умел быть убедительным, а убеждать Снейпа оказалось очень увлекательно.

Гарри подставлял лицо ветру и иногда облизывал солёные брызги, щурясь от яркого солнца. Таким довольным видеть его ещё не приходилось, и тем сильнее хотелось кричать от переполняющего счастья.

— Семнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца! — заорал Сириус. — Йо-хо-хо! И бутылка рома!

— Пей! И дьявол тебя доведёт до конца, — подхватил Гарри.

— Йо-хо-хо! И бутылка рома!

— Как дети, честное слово, — несмотря на свои слова, Снейп выглядел довольным и таким умиротворённым, как никогда прежде. — Вы бы ещё танцевать начали.

— А почему нет?! Присоединяйся, Снейп.

— Ну, уж нет! Кто-то должен в этом вертепе сохранять рассудок? К тому же скоро мы увидим остров.

— Тем более надо успеть! — Сириус довольно быстро оказался рядом со Снейпом. — Что у тебя здесь?

Снейп чуть повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть, на что указывает Сириус. Судя по всему, он так ничего и не увидел, а жаль — было бы интересно посмотреть на его реакцию. Впрочем, никто не мешал помочь, так сказать, открыть глаза.

— Да вот же! На шее.

Снейп вздрогнул так, будто пальцы Сириуса его обожгли, и, воровато оглянувшись, зашипел:

— Ты же говорил, никаких засосов, Блэк! А теперь выясняется...

— Это Бродяга, — перебил его Сириус. — Ты его чувствуешь?

Сириусу удалось щёлкнуть чёрного пса по носу и, проведя пальцем по плечу и руке Снейпа, выманить Бродягу на предплечье. 

— Смотри, какой красавчик!

— Я думал, что подцепил от тебя блох, — поёжился Снейп и тут же спохватился: — Он никуда не исчез!

— Ну да. Зачем ему? Должен же кто-то проследить, чтобы на тебе больше никакая гадина не завелась?

— Блэк!

— А тебе идёт!

Угольно-чёрный Бродяга дружелюбно завилял хвостом и, кажется, даже улыбнулся, как он это умел.

— Убери его! Немедленно.

Вот ещё! Даже если бы Сириус знал, как это сделать, то всё равно бы много раз подумал, стоит ли. Поэтому сейчас он ничем не рисковал.

— Давай его сюда!

Снейп послушно протянул руку и лишь закусил губу, когда Сириус накрыл ладонью чёрного пса, разлёгшегося кверху брюхом на предплечье. Кожа Снейпа была горячей, и под ней ощущалось биение пульса — ритмичное и учащённое. Взволнован! 

— Раз! Два! Три! Четыре! — принялся отсчитывать Сириус.

Когда он досчитал до сорока четырёх, в каюту вошёл Гарри, который тут же покраснел и принялся оправдываться:

— Я это... не хотел помешать... вы тут...

— Это совсем не то, о чём вы подумали в силу буйства гормонов, обусловленного возрастом, — начал Снейп.

Пришлось объяснить доступным языком:

— Это я, Гарри, пытаюсь убрать Бродягу, но у меня ничего не получается.

— Как ничего? — возмутился Снейп.

— Как-то так, совсем ничего, — Сириус погладил по руке зашипевшего от возмущения Снейпа и улыбнулся крестнику. — Потому что это специальная татуировка. Навсегда. Понял?

Снейп вырвался из захвата и принялся тереть пса, явно намереваясь его свести. Не на того напал! Бродяга завилял хвостом и раскинулся на спине, подставляя брюхо для почёса.

— Наглец, — проворчал Снейп, — весь в хозяина.

Сириус уже хотел ответить ему чем-нибудь равнозначным, но вмешался Гарри:

— Я, в общем-то, хотел сказать, что впереди остров.

— Тонко подмечено, мистер Поттер, — едко отозвался Снейп, — а то ведь я и не знал, куда держать курс.

— Да нет, я не об этом... в общем... сами посмотрите!

Впереди, и правда, был остров, причём довольно близко. Он был похож на все остальные острова, щедро разбросанные в этом океане. Отличие было в одном — прямо на берегу чернела огромная Арка, Завесу которой трепал морской бриз.

— Приплыли...

Сириус вдруг подумал, что легко может представить себе чувства человека, случайно разбившего стекло и наблюдающего, как из бесполезных теперь часов тонкой струйкой вытекает песок. Время весёлого приключения подошло к концу, и чтобы понять, что ждёт за Завесой, нужно сделать последний шаг. Как же это непросто!

Понимая, что яхта им больше не понадобится, Сириус взял курс прямо на берег и с каким-то извращённым удовольствием посадил её на мель, почти выбросив на песчаный пляж. Снейп понимающе отвернулся и промолчал, а вот Гарри не смог.

— Сириус, тебе не жалко?

— Жалко, — он широко улыбнулся, — но я умею уходить, не оглядываясь.

— Вот, значит, как, — Снейп криво усмехнулся, — я запомню.

В этом можно было не сомневаться — память у засранца была хорошая, только вот к чему такой оскорблённый вид? Наверное, тоже возвращаться не хочет, хоть и обещал. Подбодрить бы его... знать бы ещё как.

— Ты это, Снейп... ну, в случае, если со мной что случится, — начал было Сириус, но в это мгновение ему пришла совершенно блестящая идея. — Гарри, ты ведь позаботишься о Снейпе, если вдруг что?

Как же Сириус любил, когда его шутки вызывали такую реакцию у собеседников! Выражение лица Снейпа вообще было бесценно — только вот сейчас всё было серьёзно.

— В общем, парни, если что, то помните, что вы есть друг у друга, ну и меня не забывайте.

— Какой же ты, Блэк, всё-таки придурок! — Снейп размял пальцы с видом, будто собирался ударить. — Хорошо, что Поттер не настолько идиот, чтобы принимать твои слова близко к сердцу.

— Ты, Снейп, хочешь сказать, что ни на кнат не ценишь мою заботу?!

— Точно идиот! — махнул рукой Снейп. — Ну, хоть вы, Поттер, объясните ему, что он ещё переживёт всех нас.

— Мне кажется, — вздохнул Гарри, — что нам просто надо выбираться отсюда. Пока Арка никуда не делась.

И ведь он был прав! Кто знал, как долго эта херня может продержаться в иллюзорном мире? Вдруг её способен развеять порыв ветра? И что тогда? Как бы Сириусу ни нравился созданный им мир, особенно когда в нем собралась неплохая компания, стоило признать, что пора было выбираться в реальность. Там была настоящая жизнь, для всех.

И всё же решиться покинуть ставшую родной яхту оказалось непросто. Медлил даже Гарри, который раз проверяя, не забыл ли чего. Снейп разглядывал бесконечную морскую синь, будто впервые её видел. Эх! Всё приходиться делать самому.

— Пора! 

Сириус прыгнул на песчаную отмель и быстро пошёл к Арке. Ему не надо было оглядываться, чтобы понять, что Гарри и Северус идут следом. И хоть по-прежнему жарко светило солнце, от махины Арки веяло леденящим холодом. Почти могильным. Твою ж мать! Последние ярды Сириус почти бежал, чтобы не растерять решимости.

— Стой! — Гарри поймал его за руку. — Ты забыл, что говорил Дамблдор? Нам надо укрыться мантией.

Точно! Было же какое-то условие. Сириус с облегчением вздохнул, понимая, что теперь наверняка всё будет хорошо. И он почти не удивился, услышав, как выругался Снейп. У него был повод, хотя, конечно, такие слова не для нежных ушей крестника — прямо у основания Арки лежали две палочки, не узнать которые было невозможно. Сириус не успел предупредить Гарри — тот схватил свою палочку, будто даже не слышал об осторожности при обращении с такими вот внезапными дарами. Однако не произошло ничего страшного — палочка отозвалась золотистыми искрами, и через мгновение по берегу помчался серебристый Патронус-олень.

— Это моя палочка! — от восторга Гарри едва не прыгал. — Она никуда не делась!

Снейп же старательно скрывал свою радость под маской недоверия, только вот кого он хотел обмануть?

— Профессор, а вы умеете вызывать Патронуса?

— Разумеется, мистер Поттер. И чтобы у вас не оставалось никаких сомнений...

Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и вслед за оленем помчалась изящная лань, к огромной радости Гарри. А у Сириуса почему-то заныло где-то в груди, кажется, там, где было сердце. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как мчался в лес Патронус-олень Джея, догоняя точно такую же лань — Патронуса Лили. Неужели Снейп до сих пор... А тот, словно ничего не произошло, опустил палочку и довольно улыбнулся:

— Убедились? Что ж, теперь доставайте свою мантию, нам пора.

Гарри выдохнул и достал из кармана тонкую, почти невидимую мантию, которая когда-то давно скрывала Джея во время весёлых хогвартских похождений, и которая теперь поможет покинуть этот странный мир.

— Идите ко мне, — позвал Гарри, — тут места всем хватит.

Сириус быстро поднырнул под мантию, внезапно понимая, что они с Гарри почти одного роста. Когда крестник успел вырасти? А главное, какого чёрта?! Сириус ничего не успел для него сделать из того, что когда-то планировал. Даже на мотоцикле не прокатил, не говоря уже о какой-то подготовке к взрослой жизни. Хотя, если честно, Сириус в этом слабо разбирался.

— Снейп, ты с нами?

— Разумеется.

Он прижался к спине Сириуса и, кажется, собрался всё испортить, сказав очередную гадость про то, что всё здесь было не по-настоящему. Что ж, затыкать его Сириус научился, и ровно в тот момент, когда они шагнули в Арку, быстро обернулся и поцеловал изумлённо приоткрывшиеся губы. Деликатный Гарри сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Впрочем, Снейп тоже решил не обращать внимания на такую мелочь. Хоть и ответил. Вот ведь лицемер!

***

Комната в Министерстве выглядела так, будто бы тут недавно был бой. Куча переломанного хлама была живописно разбросана вокруг пьедестала с Аркой, и Сириусу показалось, что он видит засохшие пятна крови на выщербленных многочисленными проклятьями ступенях. Но больше всего поразила фотография Дамблдора на первой полосе «Ежедневного Пророка», пришпиленная ножом к перевёрнутому шкафу. Нож был воткнут прямо в лоб директора Хогвартса, отчего его портрет болезненно морщился и разводил руками.

— Твою ж мать! — Снейп даже присвистнул от удивления. — Что здесь произошло?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что когда вы проходили, такого не было?

— Конечно, нет!

Гарри, как зачарованный, подошёл к газете и, вытащив нож, разгладил мятый листок.

— Это интервью Дамблдора... ещё до осады Хогвартса... он рассказывал о своей семье... 

— Какая нелепость, — Сириус поморщился. — Нам надо отсюда выбираться. А ещё надо придумать, как пробраться в Хогвартс. Который в осаде.

Снейп устало потёр лицо ладонями.

— Дайте, пожалуйста, «Пророк», мистер Поттер. Это может быть важно.

— Тебе трансфигурировать кресло? — съехидничал Сириус. — Раз уж ты решил изучить прессу. Многомесячной давности.

— Ты не знаешь Дамблдора так, как знаю его я, — голос Снейпа был тихим, но каждое слово казалось высеченным в камне. — Он нас ждал. Он знал, что мы появимся именно здесь, и он просто не был бы самим собой, если бы не оставил нам знак.

— Ты думаешь? И как же ты можешь расшифровать всё это? — Сириус поморщился, разглядывая следы разгрома. — Наверное, это предупреждение об опасности? Или...

— Нет! — Снейп вдруг улыбнулся. — Тут он говорит, что очень любит своего брата.

— Рад за него. И что это нам даёт?

— Всё-таки, Блэк, ты идиот! Его брат — владелец «Кабаньей головы», а это практически Хогвартс.

— Сэр, вы думаете?..

— Я уверен! Нам надо попасть к Аберфорту.

Сириус сильно сомневался в провидческих способностях Снейпа, но не хотел ронять его авторитет в глазах Гарри, и только поэтому поддержал. Хотя, если вдуматься, чем им может помочь старик Аберфорт? То-то же!

— А как мы доберёмся до Хогсмида? — Гарри был готов мчаться немедленно.

— Аппарируем, мистер Поттер. Я вам помогу, вы ведь так и не прошли этот курс.

— Тогда нам надо выбраться отсюда как можно быстрее, — заволновался Гарри.

— Вы совершенно правы, здесь могли быть установлены Оповещающие чары.

Снейп был на удивление покладистым и почти предупредительным. А ещё он старательно избегал взгляда Сириуса, и с этим точно надо было что-то делать.

— Кстати, что с твоей Меткой?

Казалось, что Снейп напрочь про неё забыл, потому что сейчас недоверчиво уставился на предплечье, где вместо черепа со змеёй красовался Бродяга. Конечно, его неподвижность малость сглаживала эффект, но и того, что было, хватило впечатлительному Снейпу с лихвой.

— Тебе это удалось! — потрясённо прошептал он.

— А ты сомневался, — фыркнул Сириус. — Я же тебе говорил, что это навсегда.

Снейп с силой потёр изображение чёрного пса, будто рассчитывал стереть, и когда понял тщетность своих усилий, быстро трансфигурировал футболку в рубашку с длинными рукавами, скрыв знак Сириуса.

— Нам надо поторопиться! — веско сказал он и поспешил к выходу из зала.

Им повезло — они попали в Министерство уже вечером, когда его сотрудники благополучно оставили службу и разошлись по домам, поэтому на улицу удалось выбраться никем не замеченными. По мнению Сириуса, это был добрый знак и отличное начало очередного приключения. Только вот в Хогсмиде всё пошло не по плану — для начала взвыли Оповещающие чары.

— Комендантский час! — прошипел Северус и, схватив за руки Сириуса и Гарри, увлёк их в тень дома. — Не пытайтесь аппарировать, это захлопнет ловушку.

Видимо, ему хорошо были известны эти чары, как, впрочем, и тактика бывших соратников. Они вжались спиной в стену дома и занавесились мантией-невидимкой от возможных преследователей, которые появились почти сразу. Люди Волдеморта действовали слаженно, разбрасывая повсюду выявляющие заклинания. К счастью, мантия-невидимка прекрасно их сдерживала.

— Долохов! — едва слышно выдохнул Снейп. — Он так просто не успокоится.

И действительно, не добившись никакого эффекта, отряд под руководством Долохова призвал дементоров. Эти твари оказались гораздо опаснее Пожирателей Смерти, потому что явно почувствовали, что могут здесь чем-то поживиться. Гарри побледнел и покрылся испариной. Кажется, он хотел вызвать Патронуса, вот только Северус ему не позволил, перехватив руку с зажатой палочкой:

— Желаете нас выдать?!

Сириус уже собирался обратиться Бродягой, чтобы отвлечь этих тварей, когда лицо Снейпа исказила гримаса ненависти, и он выдохнул:

— _Морсмордре_! 

Оказывается, дементоров можно было отогнать и этой дрянью! Тёмная метка зависла над переулком, отражаясь в окнах домов изумрудно-зелёными отблесками, и Сириус облегчённо вздохнул, услышав:

— Отбой, господа! Это кто-то из наших не смог удержать хер в штанах и потащился на поиски приключений. Я доложу об этом Повелителю, и кое-кому не поздоровится. 

Инцидент, очевидно, был исчерпан: дементоры скрылись, Пожиратели отправились восвояси. Можно было расслабиться, только вот Снейп продолжал вжиматься в стену, словно боялся упасть. В свете Тёмной метки его лицо стало походить на посмертную маску, особенно если учесть, что он ещё и закрыл глаза. Его срочно требовалось взбодрить.

— Я всё решил, Северус — жить теперь ты будешь с нами!

Расчёт оказался верным: Снейп мгновенно ожил и даже пошёл красными пятнами, что при желании можно было посчитать здоровым румянцем.

— Блэк, ты хоть иногда можешь думать о чём-то другом?!

— Кроме секса? 

Невинный вопрос породил настоящую бурю — Снейп зашипел, как настоящий рунослед, и, наверное, смог бы плеваться ядом ничуть не хуже, только ему приходилось сдерживаться. Как ни странно, самым трезвомыслящим в их компании оказался Гарри, который невозмутимо подёргал Сириуса за рукав и позвал:

— Нам ведь в «Кабанью голову»? Там дверь открылась.

Сириус повернул голову в сторону, куда указывал Гарри, и тоже заметил в проёме неширокую щель, в которой маячила чья-то тень.

— Снейп, нам туда!

Аберфорт словно и не удивился, пропуская внезапных гостей. Неужели, и правда, ждал? Он закрыл дверь своего кабака на засов и начал напевно читать неизвестное Сириусу заклинание, от которого по стенам дома побежали голубовато-синие искры. Потом он важно огладил клочковатую бороду и, по-стариковски шаркая, отправился через зал за стойку.

— Ну, чего встали-то? Быстро за мной!

В маленькой комнатке было жарко от натопленного камина, а ещё вкусно пахло запечённым мясом и свежим хлебом. Рот Сириуса наполнился слюной, а в животе призывно заурчало.

— Ну, чего стоите? Садитесь за стол.

Аберфорт взмахнул палочкой, и на столе появилась глиняная посуда, совершенно не сочетающаяся с изящным столовым серебром. 

— Нам бы в замок попасть, — Гарри решительно отвернулся от соблазна. — Нас там ждут.

— Подождут, — ворчливо отозвался Аберфорт. — Чай не на прогулку идёте, стало быть, силы нужны. Пока всё не съедите, я вас никуда не поведу.

Он сложил на груди руки, становясь крайне похожим на своего брата. А ещё он ничему не удивлялся и не лез с расспросами. Что ж, такой подход к делу очень нравился Сириусу, поэтому он уселся на кривоватый стул и принялся накладывать себе мясное рагу.

— Больше года ни черта не ел, — пояснил Сириус, отдавая должное ароматному мясу, вкуснее которого в жизни ничего не пробовал.

Вторым сдался Гарри, а Северус не был бы самим собой, если бы не изобразил величайшее одолжение, которое всем оказывает, задерживаясь здесь дольше положенного. Ну-ну, менее голодным от этого он не стал. Аберфорт разлил по кружкам сливочное пиво, от которого настроение сразу же стремительно улучшилось, и Сириусу захотелось спеть. Только пока он подбирал в своём репертуаре что-нибудь одновременно подходящее случаю и пристойное, заговорил Аберфорт:

— Я вас, конечно, провожу, но всё-таки должен спросить: вы хорошо подумали? Альбус-то своё отжил, весело и с огоньком, а вы могли бы найти себе дела поинтереснее, чем лезть в самое пекло. Особенно это касается тебя, Гарри Поттер.

От его слов Гарри вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки и поднял взгляд от тарелки, серьёзно кивнув:

— Могли бы, мистер Дамблдор, но тогда бы это были уже не мы. Это наша битва, наш бой.

— Он может быть последним.

— Значит, так и будет. Но платить за свою жизнь чужими... — Гарри мучительно поморщился, подбирая слова. — Это неправильно, понимаете?

Тогда Аберфорт, не мигая, уставился на Северуса:

— И ты ничего не сделаешь? Ты ведь его профессор.

— Поэтому я иду с ним.

— А ты его крестный, — Аберфорт перевёл холодный взгляд на Сириуса, — неужто для тебя это пустой звук? Не станешь беречь мальчонку?

Сердце Сириуса сжалось от нехороших предчувствий, но он нашёл в себе силы, чтобы ответить:

— Поэтому мы будем вместе. До самого конца.

— Уж и не знаю, Альбус ли вам задурил бошки, или это собственная дурь лезет, но кто я такой, чтобы спорить? Пойдёмте! Доведу уж, как сумею, — Аберфорт подошёл к камину и почти ласково погладил раму очень старой на вид картины, негромко позвав: — Ариана! 

В то же мгновение краски на холсте стали ярче, и он словно ожил. Теперь казалось, что лишь тонкая завеса отделяет изображение от комнаты. На картине появилась совсем юная девочка, улыбка которой показалась Сириусу немного смущённой.

— Ты меня звал, Аб?

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — тихо пробормотал Аберфорт, протягивая ей руку.

Стоило им коснуться друг друга, как ткань холста затрещала, становясь занавеской, которую оказалось легко поднять.

— Что вы стоите? Гарри, ты первый.

Однако первым в картину залез Сириус — мало ли чего? — потом к нему присоединился Гарри, затем Северус, и последним, кряхтя и охая, в узкую раму влез Аберфорт.

— Ну что? Теперь можно и повеселиться! — старик неожиданно рассмеялся и, подмигнув девочке, взмахнул палочкой, направляя её на открытый проход: — _Файндфайер_!

Сириус замер на месте, завороженно глядя, как Адское пламя пожирает «Кабанью голову». Какие бы чувства он порой ни испытывал к дому на Гриммо, мысль сжечь его никогда не приходила в голову. А ведь это был единственный дом старика — Дамблдоры растратили своё состояние ещё задолго до первой магической войны, и с этим было связано множество тёмных историй, каждая из которых окутана такой тайной, будто произошла в доисторические времена. Сириус смутно помнил разговоры матери с тётушкой Друэллой, когда те перетряхивали грязное бельё соседей, всегда вынося вердикт: «Ну, до Дамблдоров им ещё далеко!» И, несмотря на всё... вот так... 

— Аберфорт, а ты не погорячился? — не сдержался Сириус.

— Нам не нужны никакие неожиданности, — старик хладнокровно взмахнул палочкой, обрушая стену и запечатывая проход. — Я ждал только вас, остальные уже в замке... разумеется, те, кто хотел.

Только сейчас до Сириуса начал доходить масштаб приближающейся битвы, когда на кон поставлено всё.

— Аб, ты лучший! — девочка бросилась на шею старику, хитро поглядывая на Гарри.

— Не преувеличивай, Ариана, Ал тоже неплох.

— Это ты оставил нам знак в Министерстве, — догадался Северус.

— И тебя это удивляет? Альбус не сомневался, что вы успеете. И нам теперь надо поторопиться. Есть подозрение, что атака начнётся в полночь.

— Чего это вдруг?

— Неназываемый любит всякие символы. Или вы забыли, какая сегодня ночь? — Аберфорт криво усмехнулся. — Ему нужна месса. Месса всех святых. Он ведь не с детишками собирается бороться, нет! Это будет праздник с фейерверками и карнавалом. Маски есть у каждого в его свите.

— А в замке, правда, дети? — голос Северуса дрогнул.

— Только те, кого было не выгнать, ну или кому некуда идти — магглорожденных же объявили вне закона. Альбус сумел вывести всех, кто захотел бежать, это я точно знаю.

Разумеется, он знал, если сам был проводником, и, конечно же, это была лучшая новость вечера.

— А кто там... из наших? — Гарри явно волновался и уже искусал губы в кровь.

— Из «ваших»? — старик усмехнулся. — Да считай, весь ваш отряд. Те, с кем ты был в Министерстве, пришли первыми. И там ещё наследник Малфоев.

— Хорёк?! — возмущённо вскрикнул Гарри.

— Почему же хорёк? Человек. Его отец, кстати, за то, что спрятали сына, сменил сторону, поэтому предупреждаю, ежели у Альбуса не будет минутки, чтобы это сказать — Малфоев не трогайте. Ну, и они тоже вредить не станут.

Охренеть теперь! Сириус слегка толкнул в бок Снейпа:

— Слышал? А ты ведь думал, что, кроме тебя, других шпионов и быть не может.

— Люциусу давно не нравилась политика Лорда, а когда тот решил «заняться воспитанием» Драко, это стало последней каплей. Лично вмешаться Малфой не мог, вот и принялся искать других союзников. А у Альбуса с годами желание судить и карать как-то подвыветрилось.

— Дамблдор никогда... — Гарри мгновенно бросился на защиту.

— Никогда не говори «никогда», юноша. Жизнь — она долгая, и всё когда-нибудь случается впервые. А Альбус-то сильно изменился, — старик вздохнул и добавил: — С годами.

— Аб, ты опять? — Ариана капризно надула губки. — Ал хороший.

— А какой ещё? Хороший, конечно, все люди хорошие.

Очевидно, что этот спор был не первым, да и, наверное, не последним. Сириус уже догадался, что эта девочка и есть та самая бедняжка-сестра Дамблдоров, ранняя смерть которой так и осталась огромной загадкой для магического сообщества. Чего только про неё ни болтали! А она уже оставила Аберфорта, сосредоточив внимание на Гарри. Не то чтобы Сириус был удивлён — крестник был по возрасту ей ближе всех, — но почему-то столь близкое общение с изображением мёртвой девочки заставляло напрягаться. Мало ли? А вдруг её неудачливость заразна?

— Ты очень милый, — Ариана спрятала улыбку в букетик полевых цветов, которые ей нарвал вежливый Гарри. — А у тебя уже есть невеста?

— Да-а, — крестник покраснел от смущения. — Наверное, есть. Точно есть!

— А ты играешь в квиддич?

— Да.

— А в мяч?

Чтобы не прислушиваться к их болтовне, Сириус стал наблюдать за Снейпом, который сосредоточенно разглядывал извилистую тропинку под ногами. Как он сказал? «Люциусу не нравилась политика Лорда»? И откуда только узнал?! Неужели, и правда, у них что-то было? Малфой же всегда к нему благоволил, испытывая странную слабость. Вот гад! И целоваться, скорее всего, тоже он научил, а может быть, и всему остальному... проклятье! Всё сходилось!

— Блэк, перестань дёргаться, у тебя уже палочка искрит, — кажется, Снейп что-то заметил.

— Да неужели?!

— Уймись, а? Я понимаю, у тебя стресс. Не каждый день выбираешься из Арки Смерти.

Чёрт! Почему-то о таком Сириус вообще не думал. А ведь им удалось невозможное — сходить за грань и вернуться. Да ещё и удовольствие в процессе получить: сколько бы Снейп ни уверял, что всё это было лишь в воображении Сириуса, он не мог изменить главного — оно было! И вот теперь они выбрались на волю, живые, здоровые, полные сил, а значит, ничто не мешает закрепить этот опыт. А Малфой? Хрен с тем Малфоем! Был и был. Теперь-то всё будет по-другому, потому что Сириус явно лучше этого подмороженного сноба. К тому же у того есть семья, и... и хватит ему!

— Пришли! — объявил Аберфорт, останавливаясь у крохотного домика с огромнейшей дверью и без окон. — Нам сюда. Ариана, девочка моя, прощайся с Гарри.

— Но мне опять будет скучно и одиноко, — в её огромных голубых глазах стояли слёзы. — Я тут совсем одна, совсем!

— Ничего! Мы с Альбусом тебя всё равно не оставим, да и Гарри станет теперь навещать.

Ариана печально вздохнула и взяла Гарри за руку:

— Ты ведь станешь, правда?

— Да.

— Правда-правда?

— Обещаю.

Аберфорт обнял сестру и поцеловал её в лоб, прощаясь, после чего распахнул массивную дверь, за которой колыхнулась тонкая ткань очередной завесы. Сколько же их ещё?! Сириус решил, что может считать себя настоящим мастером по таким вещам, и шагнул вперёд, лбом разрушая почти невесомую преграду. Ха! Это место в Хогвартсе было ему отлично известно — Выручай-комната. Помнится, как-то он прятал здесь сигареты, а потом так и не забрал, потому что бросил курить. Где-то здесь... где-то...

— Блэк, какого чёрта?!

— Я сейчас, я быстро... 

Найти сигареты почему-то стало делом чести, тем более что Сириус отлично помнил, как положил их в шкатулку под тёмно-синий шар для прорицаний. Оказалось, что Гарри уже находил эту комнату и даже устраивал в ней что-то вроде клуба по изучению Защиты от Тёмных искусств, а вот Снейп даже не знал о её существовании и теперь с интересом всё разглядывал. Наверное, именно поэтому он задержался, когда Гарри с Аберфортом поспешили выйти из комнаты в замок. В общем-то, Гарри можно было понять — он так долго не видел друзей, и ему наверняка было о чём с ними поговорить. Да и Аберфорту тоже надо было пообщаться с Альбусом. Впрочем, у Сириуса оставалась надежда, что Снейп остался исключительно из-за него. Или он хотел поговорить? 

Мысль о возможном выяснении отношений совсем не воодушевила: поболтать Сириус любил, но фраза о том, что поговорить «надо», всегда заставляла сердце тревожно замирать, поэтому он решил отвлечь Северуса. Благо, взгляд упал на небольшой гипсовый бюст в парике, который венчала вполне себе правильная корона. Помня о своей странной фантазии, Сириус стянул её с бюста и надел себе на голову:

— Готов ли ты, Северус Снейп, признать своего суверена?

Реакция Снейпа была ожидаемой, но это не сделало её менее обидной:

— Ты идиот, Блэк?

— Почему сразу идиот? Не Малфой, конечно, но это даже к лучшему.

— При чём здесь Люциус?

— Он всегда очень даже при чём! Даже к Дамблдору умудрился пролезть... в задницу без мыла.

— Уймись, Блэк! Тебя слушают...

Снейп бросил быстрый взгляд на стену, где висел портрет, из которого они вышли. Ариана, как и положено приличной девочке, сделала вид, что не знает таких слов, но даже замерла на месте, обратившись в слух. Ну и отлично! Зрителя-то как раз и не хватало для куража!

— Пусть слушают. Мне как раз стесняться нечего, а вот тебе стоило бы покаяться, раз уж грешишь ты, как дышишь!

— Что за чушь?

— Ничто так не ранит, как правда, да, Снейп? Я ведь всегда видел, как ты на него пялишься, как жопой перед ним крутишь, завлекаешь. Сука ты, Снейп! А я-то к тебе, как к человеку...

— Уже разочаровался, Блэк?

Сириус почувствовал, как откуда-то из глубин души поднимается такая тёмная муть, что силуэт Снейпа на несколько мгновений стал неразличим, а ещё вдруг показалось, что это Джей, решивший в очередной раз всех разыграть.

— Ты же умер, — пробормотал Сириус и, снова сфокусировав взгляд на Снейпе, заорал: — Это ты виноват! Всё ты! Тварь!..

Слова находились сами собой, словно по волшебству, и их не приходилось подбирать. От обиды и бессильной злости слезились глаза, и только это помешало напасть на Снейпа, так и не вытащившего палочку. Сириус помнил, что ему это никогда не мешало проклясть слизеринского гадёныша, но почему-то сейчас он не мог себя заставить взмахнуть палочкой. Это было настолько неправильно, что в голове зашумело, и неприятный голос принялся нашёптывать о том, что некоторым людям лучше и не родиться, иначе их все будут ненавидеть только за сам факт их существования. Сириус хотел возразить, но не находил достаточных аргументов, зато вдруг вспомнил осторожность прикосновений, сухость губ, жар кожи и взгляд чёрных-чёрных глаз, от которого внутри что-то плавилось и пробуждалось. И сразу же пришло понимание, что здесь не так!

— Ах, ты ж дрянь такая!

Сириус сдёрнул с головы корону и, пытаясь вздохнуть, привалился к стене. Смотреть на Снейпа было стыдно, да и от каких-то дурацких слёз его образ всё равно бы получился нечётким.

— Всё уже позади, — тихий голос Северуса успокаивал и внушал надежду, что ещё не всё потеряно. — Это была по-настоящему тёмная магия, не вини себя.

— Что бы ты понимал! Я чуть тебя не проклял.

— Но не проклял же? К тому же я бы тебе не позволил.

— Без палочки? 

Сириус тяжело дышал, словно долгое время находился под водой, и рука Северуса, сжимающая запястье, ощущалась единственной связью с реальностью.

— Пойдём отсюда, — уговаривал Северус, — и возьмём с собой эту вещь. Тебе ещё повезло, что проклятье не убивало.

Он наклонился, и вдруг отчётливо представилось, что сейчас вся эта гадость обрушится на Снейпа, и тот почувствует всё то, что только успел пережить Сириус. В том числе и ненависть, граничащую с отвращением.

— Нет! _Файндфайер_!

— Твою мать, Блэк! Что ты творишь?!

Но было уже поздно! Адское пламя вырвалось из палочки Сириуса и, обратившись огромным псом, просто проглотило дурацкую корону, а потом повернулось к своему создателю. Что делать дальше, Сириус понятия не имел, зато Северус знал наверняка:

— Бежим!

Теперь за ними по пятам мчалась целая стая огненных псов, а жар был таким, будто прямо здесь разверзлись врата ада, ну или взорвался вулкан, если не верить во всякую чушь. Снейп метался среди бесконечных стеллажей, не выпуская из захвата руки Сириуса, словно боялся его потерять, но это сильно снижало скорость бега. К счастью, прямо перед ними оказались две неплохие метлы, и Сириус увидел в этом добрый знак. Ну и путь к спасению, разумеется.

— Полетели!

Сириус вскочил на метлу и едва с неё не свалился, увидев, как Северус взлетел. Просто так! Безо всего! Он что, и раньше так мог?! А тем временем дверь с начищенной бронзовой ручкой стремительно приближалась. Сообразив, что добыча ускользает, псы взревели, обрушая несколько рядов стеллажей, но было уже поздно! 

Северус запечатал дверь Выручай-комнаты, наложив несколько неизвестных Сириусу чар, и только после этого уселся на пол рядом, едва касаясь плечом плеча. От этого незатейливого проявления чувств — а это было именно оно! — защемило сердце, и радость от счастливого спасения померкла от воспоминаний тех гадостей, которые Сириус наговорил, совершенно так не думая. Ну, может быть, в глубине души он и ревновал Северуса к Малфою, но это был не повод, чтобы так...

— Ты не обиделся? — осторожно поинтересовался Сириус.

— На что?

— Ну, как? Я тебя обзывал по-всякому.

— Пф-ф! То-то я удивился.

Похоже, Снейп понял, что это было действие проклятья, что обнадёживало.

— Здорово всё-таки, что мы выбрались. 

Оказывается, вот так сидеть и молчать, изредка говоря всякие банальности, ничуть не хуже, чем целоваться. Нет, конечно, Сириус вовсе не стал противником поцелуев и прочих довольно приятных действий, но такая вот близость тоже дорогого стоила. Раньше ему нравилось молчать лишь в компании Джея, а теперь вот... Хотя, если подумать, это уже не казалось странным, только было интересно, чувствует ли Северус то же самое. Сириус уже собирался прояснить этот вопрос, но почувствовал, как его ладонь накрыла рука Снейпа. В общем-то, это и был ответ.

— Ариану только жаль, — вздохнул Сириус.

— Кого?

— Сестру Дамблдоров, — Сириус виновато поморщился, — у неё, конечно, там лес и домик, но... как она там одна?

— Не думаю, что это были единственные её портреты, — Северус утешающе стиснул запястье Сириуса, — и как ты уже убедился, сожжение портрета не причиняет вреда его обитателю. Пойдём, нам надо найти Альбуса, пока ещё есть время.

— Северус, — времени, действительно, оставалось мало, а кое-что всё же следовало выяснить. — Ты ведь так и не поднял палочку...

— Нет, — Северус осторожно освободил руку. — И что с того?

— Я же мог тебя проклясть! — Сириус подтянул колени к груди и, устроив на них локти, взлохматил волосы. — Я был не в себе, а ты...

— Ты опустил палочку, — едва слышно пробормотал Северус, — даже находясь под проклятьем.

— Тебя это впечатлило? — обрадовался Сириус. — Я вообще ещё и не так могу.

— Ты всё можешь! — Северус поднялся и, протянув руку, помог ему встать. — Нам надо к Дамблдору. Скоро начнётся.

Его слова заглушил тонкий, будто комариный, свист, который, впрочем, совсем скоро стал напоминать вой сирены. Сириус поспешил закрыть ладонями уши, но звук уже прекратился.

— Что это было?

— Потревожены Охранные чары замка, — выдохнул Снейп. — Началось!

Недолгая тишина была нарушена громовыми раскатами голоса, отражавшегося от вековых сводов замка и эхом разносившегося по коридорам:

— Я знаю, что вы готовитесь к битве. Ваши усилия тщетны. Вы не можете противостоять мне. Я не хочу вас убивать. Я с большим уважением отношусь к преподавателям Хогвартса. Я не хочу проливать чистую кровь волшебников. Мне нужно лишь ваше согласие сотрудничать. Мирно. Без кровопролития.

На несколько мгновений Сириусу показалось, что они опоздали, и Неназываемый уже проник в замок, но за окном вдруг стало светло, как днём, и в этом свете легко было разглядеть, как толпа осаждающих не может преодолеть защитный купол, окружающий Хогвартс. Заклятия со вспышками разбивались о него, создавая полную иллюзию грандиозного фейерверка.

— Лорд всегда любил зрелищность, — пробормотал Северус, увлекая Сириуса за собой.

Он точно знал, куда надо бежать, потому что не прошло и пары минут, как Сириус увидел Дамблдора в окружении профессоров Хогвартса. Они творили не самую известную магию, от которой старый замок вдруг начал словно оживать. Наполненные жизнью доспехи воинственно бряцали старинными алебардами, каменные горгульи тяжёлой поступью сотрясали пол, а призраки во главе с полтергейстом туманом заполняли коридоры. Сколько же их было!

— Время пришло, — просто, но веско молвил Дамблдор. — Нам предстоит вместе защитить наш дом, так бейтесь же с нами. Плечом к плечу!

Сириус не сразу заметил, что старый волшебник колдует левой рукой, а пустой правый рукав мантии заправлен за пояс. Увечье не сделало его слабым или беспомощным — сейчас он был генералом, ведущим свои войска в бой.

— Минерва, тебе стоит занять Северную Башню, а я буду на Астрономической. Рубеус, следи за подступами к Запретному лесу. Гораций, на тебе квиддичное поле и берег озера. Помона, за тобой теплицы. Филиус, ты отвечаешь за ту часть берега, где лодочный сарай. Ремус, займись мостом...

— Альбус, они того... всё-таки привели великанов, — Хагрид утёр лоб. — Но немного.

— Мы справимся, — Дамблдор улыбнулся почти безмятежно. — У них нет идеи, за которую было бы не жалко отдать жизнь, кроме того, их преданность Тому зиждется на страхе, а это не самый сильный стимул в бою.

Сириус уже хотел обратить на себя внимание, когда услышал:

— Северус и Сириус, вы будете держать главные ворота — мне кажется, Том решит войти в Хогвартс с почестями. А сейчас в Большом зале разбирайте на подмогу добровольцев.

— Сириус! — радость Лунатика оказалась очень приятной. — Дамблдор говорил, что у тебя получилось... потом я увидел Гарри...

— Рем, это получилось у нас! — Сириус не стал тянуть и, расставляя все точки, приобнял Северуса за плечи. — Мы сделали это вместе.

Кажется, Ремус ни черта не понял, потому что разулыбался и не стал ни от чего отговаривать или спорить, а просто пожал Северусу руку и начал бормотать о своей признательности. Вот как так-то? Сириус попробовал ещё раз:

— Рем, это получилось, потому что мы вместе.

— Да понял я, понял! Мы с Дорой тоже вместе, и Андромеда меня приняла. Ну ладно, после всё обсудим, сейчас надо поторопиться.

И всё?! Сириус был готов отстаивать своё право на счастье, а потому несколько растерялся и, не вдаваясь в долгие объяснения, поспешил следом за всеми в Большой зал, подбирать себе достойных помощников. Мысль о том, что обсудить они могут и не успеть — всё-таки на битве случается всякое! — Сириус отогнал как глупую и пораженческую. Победителям о таком думать не пристало!

— А ещё у нас родился сын! Тедди. Тедди Люпин.

Будто Сириус не мог понять, чью фамилию возьмёт сын Рема!

— Поздравляю. Как Тонкс?

— Дора отлично. С Андромедой мы тоже поладили.

Всё-таки тёщи он до сих пор робел, хотя, зная кузину, Сириус был уверен, что не без оснований. Хорошо, что у Северуса нет многочисленной родни, с которой надо было выстраивать какие-то отношения. Или есть?

— Снейп, а у тебя мать... того... — всё же спрашивать о том, жива ли она, было верхом бестактности, а потому Сириус осторожно поправился: — Где сейчас?

— Тебе это зачем?

— Уже предвкушаю, как её порадует знакомство со мной. 

— И это всё, что тебя волнует?!

— Ну да. Но ты можешь не переживать, обычно я нравлюсь пожилым леди.

Северус в ответ лишь выразительно закатил глаза, но уже не торопился обозвать идиотом или ещё как. Исправляется.

— Сириус, я иду с вами, и это не обсуждается! 

Гарри, выбежавший навстречу им из Большого зала, явно собирался бороться за привилегию глупо погибнуть в самом расцвете сил. Пока Сириус подбирал слова для отказа, Северус не деликатничал:

— Ещё как обсуждается, мистер Поттер! Вы остаётесь в замке.

— Почему это?

— Потому что с Блэком иду я, — он выразительно приподнял бровь.

— И как это помешает мне?

Северуса надо было поддерживать, причём срочно.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что мы можем захотеть попрощаться перед... — упоминать смерть всуе не хотелось, и Сириус нашёлся: — ...перед разным? 

Всё-таки Гарри был совершенно неиспорченным ребёнком! Он хоть и пробурчал, что всё уже видел, но покраснел при этом так, будто и впрямь что-то углядел. Сириус собирался добавить о незадавшейся личной жизни, но Северус его перебил:

— Мистер Лонгботтом! — он кровожадно улыбнулся, когда друг Гарри неловко дернулся от его слов. — Я буду вам бесконечно признателен, если вы проследите за тем, чтобы мистер Поттер оставался в замке.

— Но, профессор...

— Вы можете помогать профессору Макгонагалл на Северной башне. Наверняка она станет использовать в качестве метательных снарядов ваши любимые мандрагоры.

Лонгботтом захлопнул рот, будто поймал муху, и больше и не помышлял перечить. Вот оно — то самое мастерство, которое не пропьёшь! Сириусу бы тоже стоило научиться говорить таким «профессорским» тоном — очень полезный навык. Да и звучало солидно, даже Кричер бы впечатлился. Впрочем, не в старом домовике сейчас дело — здорово, что Гарри удалось удержать подальше от опасного места. Сам Сириус больше умирать не собирался и был уверен, что сумеет удержать и Северуса, но разрываться в бою между ним и Гарри — это было уже чересчур. Крестнику будет лучше где-нибудь на башне, под присмотром Макгонагалл. Старая кошка сумеет его защитить, а вот Дамблдору точно будет не до него — хорошо, что и Северус это понял.

Так и получилось, что в помощники Сириусу с Северусом достались старшие братья Уизли, отлично понимающие важность дисциплины и слаженных действий в бою. Думал ли Сириус, что когда-нибудь станет мыслить настолько рационально? Ха! Однако стоило признать, что у него отлично получалось. Особенно планировать стратегию.

— Итак, ты, Билл, затаись в тех кустах, чтобы потом внезапно...

Но как следует проявить таланты в ратном деле не дал Северус, перебив и, кажется, даже не дослушав:

— Когда же ты повзрослеешь, Блэк? Господа, нам надо превратить ворота в ловушку, которая при разрушении образовала бы подобие баррикады. Знаете, что это такое?

Уизли знали, а вот Сириус нет. Но не показывать же своё неведение? Поэтому он веско добавил:

— И обязательно надо покрасить её в ало-золотой цвет.

— Зачем? — опешил Северус.

— Чтобы деморализовать противника!

Возражений не последовало.

***

Что такое эта дурацкая баррикада, Сириус узнал, когда вовсе того не хотел. Правда, когда обломки того, что миг назад ещё было воротами Хогвартса, свалились в кучу, которая вдруг приобрела вызывающе гриффиндорскую окраску, порадовался нежданному укрытию. А Волдеморт, тот вообще охренел, если, конечно, в нём ещё осталось что-то человеческое. В любом случае несколько мгновений он пялился на это сооружение, что дало возможность метнуть в него Аваду. Кажется, это был Северус, потому что огромная змеюка из свиты Лорда набросилась именно на него. Впрочем, тварь мог натравить и хозяин, недаром его безгубый рот скривился, выплёвывая: 

— С-сдохни, предатель!

Такого Сириус допустить просто не мог, потому и сосредоточился на этой гадине, благо, Билл и Чарли не дремали, грамотно выстраивая защиту. Со змеёй надо было кончать как можно быстрее. Она мало того, что доросла до совершенно неприличных размеров, так была ещё и чертовски быстрой и невероятно сильной — проломить металлический щит ей не составило большого труда: пара прицельных выпадов, и вуаля! Лорд наблюдал за любимицей, будто папенька, выведший созревшую дочурку на первый бал. Он даже перестал обращать внимание на атакующих его сиятельную особу, откровенно болея за свою змеюку.

— Позвольте мне, мой Лорд!

Беллатрикс, эта драная сучка, была здесь, а Сириус был слишком занят, чтобы отплатить ей за свои мытарства в Арке. Хотя, если разобраться, всё обернулось только к лучшему, но эта дрянь-то рассчитывала на иной исход! Мгновения, когда Сириус отвлёкся на кузину, хватило, чтобы атака змеи стала почти успешной. Она уже бросилась на Северуса, и Сириус не придумал ничего лучше, чем схватить её за хвост. Наверное, именно это и позволило отсечь ей голову режущим проклятьем. Вот только змея не спешила подыхать — Сириус с ужасом увидел, как у твари начинает отрастать новая голова. Здесь явно была замешана какая-то тёмная магия, но и против неё были средства!

— _Файндфайер_!

Змея вспыхнула ярким факелом и почти сразу же стала рассыпаться смердящими хлопьями. Но и это было не всё! Когда от гадины ничего не осталось, вдруг из ниоткуда появилось облачко черного дыма, начавшее сгущаться и приобретать форму змеи. Что за пакость такая? Однако Северус явно знал, что надо делать, потому что после взмаха его палочки дым рассеялся, будто ничего и не было.

— С-с-сдохни!

Сказать, что Волдеморт был в ярости, означало бы сильно приуменьшить! Проклятья огненным потоком полились из его палочки, сметая всё на своём пути. Что могло противостоять такой мощи и силе? Северус успел укрыть щитом их обоих, но надолго защиты не хватило, и надо было придумать что-то иное, только вот что? Обернуться Бродягой и укусить этого самозванного Лорда за жопу? Было бы не плохо, но тогда пришлось бы отказаться от палочки, что в такой ситуации чревато. Или, может...

— Том! Остановись! Подумай о...

— Дамблдор?! Какая честь!

Сириус сумел, наконец, выдохнуть, радуясь появлению директора Хогвартса. Если верить слухам, только его боялся Волдеморт, и только у него хватило бы сил, чтобы сразиться с Лордом на равных. И пока они сходились, осторожно прощупывая защиту друг друга, Сириус смог, наконец, уделить достойное внимание своей заскучавшей родственнице. Её точно стоило отвлечь от ненаглядного Лорда, потому что бойцом она была прекрасным. А что Блэки делали плохо?!

Краем глаза Сириус видел, что Северус схлестнулся с Долоховым, да и Чарли и Билл тоже не скучали, но помочь сейчас он никому не мог, поскольку имел дело с разъярённой фурией. Беллатрикс двигалась грациозно и совершенно непредсказуемо, вызывая невольное восхищение. Но и Сириус тоже кое-что мог ей показать. Может быть, не настолько убийственное, но явно неожиданное и требующее гораздо меньших сил. Для начала он создал собственный дубль, почти мгновенно спалённый Авадой. Что ж, а если попробовать повеселиться? Алая ленточка, украсившая Беллатрикс, привела ту в бешенство и лишила львиной доли концентрации. Сириус понял, что он на правильном пути, и, изобразив несколько па, отвесил шутовской поклон, а потом забросал кузину цветами, от которых ей пришлось отбиваться.

Они кружили друг напротив друга, словно в каком-то дьявольском танце, и Сириусу стало казаться, что смолкли все звуки, прежде чем звенящую тишину разорвал крик Гарри:

— Нет! Нет!

Дамблдор не сумел отразить какое-то проклятье и отлетел за баррикаду, упав там и не подавая признаков жизни.

— Да! Да, мой мальчик! — передразнил его Волдеморт, глумливо скалясь. — Я рад тебя видеть. Думал, что придётся искать. Ты пришёл очень вовремя.

— Он не один! — отбрасывая в сторону мантию-невидимку, рядом с Гарри появился Невилл.

Сириус был готов взвыть. Каким же идиотом надо было быть, чтобы хоть на минуту поверить, что Гарри усидит на башне! И Невилл хорош! Ему же сказали...

— Сто баллов с Гриффиндора, Лонгботтом! Вам где следовало находиться?!

Северус хоть и не прекращал обмениваться проклятьями с Долоховым, попытался сыграть роль строгого профессора. Или это он так отвлекает внимание Волдеморта? Сириус так тоже умеет!

— Вот вернёмся домой, Гарри, и ты будешь наказан!

Однако Лорд и не думал отвлекаться:

— Надо же, какой подарок судьбы. Сразу два мальчика из Пророчества. Чудесный шанс разом покончить с этим глупым делом.

— Глупым? — Гарри говорил негромко, но каждое его слово гремело эхом. — Убийство моих родителей было глупым делом?

— А пытки моих?!

Таким Невилла Сириус ещё ни разу не видел, но, наверное, они просто мало общались. Впрочем, Волдеморт не придал особого значения словам. Его палочка подрагивала, покачиваясь в тонких пальцах, словно не могла выбрать жертву, и кто знает, может, именно это мгновение замешательства всё и решило? Проклятья раздались одновременно:

— _Авада Кедавра_!

— _Экспеллиармус_!

— _Редукто_!

Три луча — зелёный, красный и золотой — встретились в воздухе, и Сириусу показалось, что он увидит сейчас фейерверк невиданной красоты, но вместо этого глазам стало больно от ослепительной вспышки, и наступила такая тишина, в которой было слышно, как стучит сердце противника. И тем громче показался вопль Беллатрикс:

— Мой Лорд!

Она вышла из боя и, не медля и мгновения, оказалась на коленях рядом с телом своего господина. Так, наверное, воют смертельно раненые животные... Беллатрикс пыталась отыскать признаки жизни в теле, стремительно теряющем свой облик, и у Сириуса в душе шевельнулось какое-то подобие жалости, стоило представить на мгновение, что змея сделала своё чёрное дело, и это Северус лежит на пожухлой траве.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! — продолжала твердить Беллатрикс.

Она подняла голову, с ненавистью глядя на всех вокруг, и вдруг отбросила в сторону палочку, заходясь в приступе жуткого смеха. Беллатрикс не обращала внимания на нацеленные на себя палочки и хохотала, пока её смех не начал походить на рыдание. Именно в это мгновение она сорвала с шеи чёрный медальон и разломила его. Её смех всё ещё продолжал жить, эхом раскатываясь по полю и звеня в ушах, а она уже чёрным пеплом опадала на прах своего Лорда. Вот и всё...

— Всё кончено! — Дамблдор, слегка хромая, подошёл к месту гибели Волдеморта и, запрокинув голову, взглянул на начинающее розоветь небо. — Сегодня будет хороший день.

Ответом ему стали хлопки аппарации — приспешники Лорда спешно покидали поле битвы. Всё действительно было кончено.

Сириус никак не мог поверить, что всё позади. А где грандиозное сражение? Где пафосные речи военачальников? Где фанфары, наконец, чёрт их дери?! А это стремительно редеющее воинство — вообще сплошное разочарование. Долохов скрылся последним, криво усмехнувшись и отсалютовав Северусу палочкой. Пижон!

— Альбус, я в Министерство. Необходимо срочно взять под стражу Пия и назначить временное правительство!

— Альбус, нужно срочно поднять по тревоге Аврорат, пусть займутся делом.

— Альбус, я приглашу сюда Скиттер, Британия должна знать об исходе битвы...

— Альбус, я...

Дамблдор соглашался со всеми предложениями и кивал так часто, что уже походил на статуэтку загадочного жреца из кабинета матери. Сириус тоже захотел предложить что-нибудь этакое, неотложное, но не смог продвинуться дальше фейерверка. Хотя, с другой стороны, должен же кто-то позаботиться о празднике? Похоже, у Северуса были те же проблемы — не зря же он молчал? — и именно поэтому он устало присел на обломки ворот, задумчиво разглядывая собственные ладони. Знать бы ещё, о чём он думал. Но гадать Сириус не собирался, а потому просто уселся рядом, словно невзначай интересуясь:

— У тебя много вещей?

— Тебе это зачем? — мгновенно насторожился Северус.

— Ну, это я ненавязчиво подвожу тебя к вопросу, нужна ли будет моя помощь при переезде. Хотя, если тебе вдруг для этого понадобится смышлёный домовик, я тоже возражать не стану.

Северус вдруг спрятал лицо в ладонях, а его плечи мелко задрожали. Сириус слегка потыкал его в бок:

— Ты плачешь от радости?

— Нет, это я смеюсь от умиления.

— От умиления это хорошо, — одобрил Сириус. — Так тебе помочь или послать Кричера?

— Ты ведь не уймёшься?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда лучше пришли домовика, у меня много лабораторной посуды, с которой следует обращаться осторожно.

— Я могу быть нежным, — напомнил Сириус.

— Учту, — Северус слегка наклонился, так очевидно пряча улыбку, что немедленно захотелось...

— Мальчики, у нас проблема.

Взгляд Дамблдора не предвещал ничего хорошего. Сейчас, когда остались только свои, он мог себе позволить не держать лицо и, судя по всему, был не на шутку встревожен. Сириус принялся вспоминать, где мог чего-то натворить, но так и не вспомнил ничего, столь волнующего.

— Гарри, мне бы хотелось с тобой поговорить. В вашем присутствии, Сириус и Северус. Это срочно.

Будто это не Гарри только что уничтожил самого могущественного тёмного мага современности!

— А со мной? — Невилл встал рядом с Гарри. — Я ведь тоже...

— Да, Невилл, — Дамблдор поправил очки, — ты тоже, но поговорить нам нужно с Гарри. О его недавнем путешествии. Но тебе лучше пойти с нами, просто ты не всё услышишь.

Заметив, как напрягся после этих слов Северус, Сириус испытал самые отвратительные предчувствия, которые не оставляли его весь путь до замка.

— Альбус, повреждена защита...

— Попробуйте решить этот вопрос с Филиусом, Минерва. Я скоро освобожусь.

Будто их дело было важнее защиты замка! Предчувствия усилились, и когда каменная горгулья расправила крылья, открывая проход в кабинет директора, Сириус был близок к панике.

— Невилл, подожди нас в кабинете, — Дамблдор даже улыбнулся, — и будь добр, приготовь нам чай.

Узкая дверь открыла проход в личные покои директора, куда он явно приглашал их на беседу. Сириус стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать тревоги, и ласково потрепал по плечу Гарри, желая подбодрить. Кажется, ему это удалось, потому что крестник улыбнулся. Зато Северус был мрачнее тучи. Дамблдор запечатал дверь каким-то хитрым заклинанием, отчего та несколько мгновений светилась серебристым светом, а потом широким жестом указал на диваны.

— Присаживайтесь, господа.

Дождавшись, когда его гости займут предложенные места, Дамблдор несколько раз обошёл гостиную и, наконец, остановился у секретера, то ли ища в нём опору, то ли пытаясь усесться. Северус мрачно разглядывал своего бывшего — Сириус не сомневался, что увольнение лишь дело времени! — начальника. Тот медлил, из чего следовало, что разговор предстоял непростой. Как ни странно, но нарушил молчание Гарри:

— Вы хотели поговорить о хоркруксах, сэр?

Дамблдор встрепенулся и после нескольких попыток улыбнуться сокрушённо махнул рукой.

— Ты, как всегда, прав, мой мальчик. Хоркруксы Тома очень сильно беспокоят меня, ведь само их существование означает, что у него есть возможность вернуться, что, как вы успели убедиться, он уже успешно проделал.

— Сколько их, Альбус? — Северус поморщился. — Вы ведь наверняка не ждали чуда, а действовали.

Дамблдор кивнул:

— Гораций помог мне счесть их число, а Северус лишь подтвердил это, передав слова Тома, что он дальше других прошёл по дороге бессмертия.

— Сколько, Альбус?

— Семь, — Дамблдор скорбно взглянул поверх очков, — но я сумел найти три из них.

— Какие?

— Кольцо стоило мне руки, но научило осмотрительности. Эту ошибку я больше не повторял, и мне удалось найти медальон Слизерина и чашу Хаффлпафф.

Дамблдор слегка отодвинулся и принялся вытаскивать из ящика сначала кольцо, потом медальон, показавшийся Сириусу смутно знакомым, небольшую чашу и чёрную тетрадь с дырой посередине, края которой были обуглены.

— Четыре, — в голосе Северуса звенела тревога. — Вы знаете, где остальные?

Сириусу стало не по себе от взгляда Дамблдора, в котором плескалась боль.

— Я должен выразить тебе соболезнования, Сириус. За этот хоркрукс, — он слегка задел медальон, — твой брат Регулус заплатил жизнью.

— Не может быть...

— Он разочаровался в своём Лорде и собирался сменить сторону.

— Они его убили? 

— Его убила защита хоркрукса, но Регулус сумел передать его своему домовику.

— Кричер! Вот паршивец!

— Он винил себя в твоей гибели, Сириус... а ещё он не сумел спасти Регулуса. Это оказалось слишком много для одного маленького создания.

— Кричер умер? — Сириус не ожидал, что эта новость его так заденет.

— Нет, что ты! Он отдал медальон мне. И проследил за тем, чтобы я его уничтожил, — Дамблдор устало потёр лоб. — Пятым хоркруксом была змея Тома. Я подозревал это и окончательно убедился, когда вы её убили. Сириус, я не ожидал, что ты сумеешь вызвать Адское пламя.

— У меня были хорошие учителя, — оскалился Сириус.

— Очевидно, — Дамблдор огладил бороду и продолжил. — Остаются ещё два. Учитывая тягу Тома к вещам Основателей, я поговорил с одной милой леди и почти напал на след шестого хоркрукса. По всем признакам это диадема Ровены Райвенкло. Только найти её будет непросто.

Сириус поймал взгляд Северуса и в то же мгновение всё понял. Корона, мать её! Ну, конечно!

— Альбус, мы нашли её! — торжественно объявил он.

— Где? — Дамблдор поднялся, как хорошая гончая, взявшая след.

— В Выручай-комнате, разумеется.

— У Тома была возможность оставить её там, — пробормотал Дамблдор. — Как раз после Албании он был в Хогвартсе и просил место профессора Защиты от Тёмных искусств... всё сходится! Мы должны немедленно...

— Поздно, Альбус. Мы её уже уничтожили.

— Но как? Против хоркрукса бессильна почти вся разрушающая магия.

— Я её сжёг, — небрежно бросил Сириус. — Адским пламенем.

— Но... — Дамблдор всё ещё не верил. — Как?..

— Прямо в Выручай-комнате, — кивнул Сириус. — Комнату жаль, конечно, но иного выхода не было.

Северус взглянул на него с любопытством, но промолчал, не выдавая некоторых деталей. Можно подумать, что Сириус трепло!

— Я отыскал её там и решил примерить, — решил признаться Сириус. — Это было незабываемо: меня словно прокляли, и я начал вытворять ужасные вещи... меня, кстати, спас Снейп, избавив от этого украшения.

Дамблдор тепло улыбнулся:

— Я ни мгновения не сомневался в вас, мои мальчики, — по его лицу пробежала тень скорби. — Но ведь хоркруксов семь.

— Остаётся последний, — Северус сложил на груди руки. — У вас есть какие-то соображения на этот счёт?

— Да, Северус. Я уже говорил тебе о них, но, боюсь, ты не придал значения моим словам.

Ах да! У Дамблдора же была своя версия. Уф! Сириус довольно потёр руки:

— Если вы думаете про Гарри, то сильно ошибаетесь, Альбус. Если в нём и был хоркрукс, то я его вывел!

— Что значит «вывел»? — изумлённый Дамблдор выглядел забавно.

— Как метку Северуса. Можете полюбоваться.

— Северус?

— Не то чтобы я мечтал демонстрировать что-то личное, — Снейп покраснел, но закатал рукав, показывая Бродягу. — Это последний раз.

— Даже так? — Дамблдор задумчиво дотронулся пальцем до губ. — Но это сильно меняет дело. Гарри, ты не возражаешь против небольшой проверки?

Разумеется, Гарри не возражал, хотя, конечно, боялся, как и положено, не подавая виду. Дамблдор призвал тот самый приборчик и долго водил над ним палочкой, задавая самые дурацкие вопросы, про сущности и тому подобное. А Сириус наблюдал за ними, с ужасом понимая, что если бы не злосчастная Арка и дурацкое зазеркалье, то Гарри бы пришлось... да кто бы это позволил?! То-то же!

— Поздравляю тебя, мой мальчик, — глаза Дамблдора заблестели от слёз, но голос был по-прежнему твёрдым. — Ты полностью свободен, и твоя душа ... она... она не расколота...

И всё-таки Дамблдор не сдержался. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью и уселся на секретер, слегка раскачиваясь. Он бормотал о том, как счастлив, о том, что всё кончено, и просил прощения непонятно за что, почему-то не только у Гарри, но и у Северуса. Возраст, наверное. Как хорошо, что Сириусу до такого далеко!

А потом они вместе пили чай, заваренный Невиллом, и Сириус, не удержавшись, щедро разбавил его коньяком, обнаруженным рядом с клеткой Фоукса. Впереди была ещё куча дел, но это были приятные дела и хлопоты — восстанавливать разрушенное и праздновать победу. Что может быть лучше? А ещё можно было просто жить. И любить. Любить и жить, будучи совершенно свободным. Всё было по-настоящему хорошо, как в самой лучшей из фантазий Сириуса. Только вот это была вовсе не фантазия — иначе стал бы феникс петь?


End file.
